Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up, and the results are something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. challenge by Dracohalo117
1. Chapter 1

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

Hinata stood looking at Naruto as Mizuki told him about the make up exam. In her hand was his gift for becoming a genin, but since he didn't pass she couldn't give him his present, right? But the look on his face from not passing broke her heart even more and she wanted to cry for him, or even better go hug him. As she looked at him debating what to do Naruto saw her, "Hinata what are you doing here, whats that in your hand, shouldn't you be celebrating becoming a genin" he asked.

Hinata looked in his eyes and blushed while swaying, 'Naruto-kun is talking to me' she thought to herself, 'come on girl this is the change we have been waiting for don't blow it for us say something be for he leaves' another voice yelled in her head. Hinata blinked, 'who are you' she asked, 'I'm your conscious but enough about me, OUR Naruto-kun is talking to us answer him, and you better not faint again' the voice yelled at the end. Hinata gulped and looked back at Naruto in the eyes who now was looking at Hinata as if she was losing it, "hi Na-Naruto-kun" she said, 'good start, just try not to faint' her conscious said.

"Well Hinata are you going to answer my questions, why are you here and whats that in your hand" he asked again.

"I...um....we-well" Hinata started to panic, 'what do I do, oh no I'm going to blow my chance with Naruto-kun' she yelled in her head. The voice spoke up again, 'calm down and push the gift out into his hands' it said. Hinata quickly shoved the gift into his hands, "he-here" she said.

Naruto looked at her then the gift confused. He slowly opened the gift, inside the package was a pair of black shinobi pants and a black jacket with a note, 'congratulations from H.H'. Naruto looked at the gift and the now girl who was turning a new shade of red, "Hinata what is this for" he asked.

"We-Well it was for gr-gr-graduating, but I th-thought it wo-would make you h-h-happy for n-not gr-graduating" she said.

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "thanks Hinata your the best" he said looking at the new clothes, "hey wait, your H.H, you gave me these clothes I'm wearing on my 5th birthday" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yes" she said.

Kurenai who had been watching the entire things because she was with Hinata since she wasn't at home yet came from behind the building she was hiding behind, "Hinata" she spoke out.

"Who are you" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kurenai, a new jounin and have been watching Hinata since she entered the academy, whats your name" she said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage" was all Naruto said.

"Well Naruto I have to get Hinata home, I'm sure her father will be ready to find out if she is a genin or not, by the way did you pass the test" Kurenai asked.

Naruto looked down, "no I didn't" he then perked up, "but that's OK because I get to make 'extra credit' and I have these awesome new clothes by me new best friend Hinata" he said with a big smile.

"B-B-B-Best fr-fr-friend" Hinata asked.

"Yea, wait you don't like me do you" Naruto asked.

"No th-that's not it, I w-w-w-will be your fr-fr-fr-friend" Hinata said.

"Good luck on your 'extra credit' Naruto when you pass tell me and us three can celebrate together on me and maybe get to know each other better" Kurenai said with a smile.

"Great, well I have to go do this 'extra credit' for Mizuki-sensei" Naruto said and ran off.

Kurenai shook her head, "that boy, sometimes I think he is bipolar, well lets go Hinata tomorrow we can celebrate with Naruto if he pass his 'extra credit'" she said leading Hinata towards the Hyuuga compound. As they walked Kurenai kept looking back towards the direction Naruto ran in getting a bad feeling about this extra credit he spoke of, "Hinata do anything about this 'extra credit' Naruto spoke of" she asked.

"No, but I heard something about a scroll and meeting in the forest, why" Hinata asked.

"Well I'm curious because once a student fail they don't get a make up exam or 'extra credit' I think this might be a set up" Kurenai said. She looked down at Hinata and sighed, "OK lets go follow him and make sure nothing bad happens" she said. Kurenai and Hinata found Naruto just before he ran into the forest carrying a giant scroll, 'what the hell is going on that looks like one of the forbidden scrolls' Kurenai thought and picked up Hinata, much to the surprise of the genin and sped up catching Naruto by surprise just as he entered the forest, "Naruto I think you better explain this 'extra credit to me and do it now" she said.

Naruto gulped seeing the serious face Kurenai had, "w-well Mizuki-sensei said if I can find a forbidden scroll in the Hokage's tower take it, bring it here and learn at least one jutsu before he gets here at midnight, then I will have enough 'extra credit' to pass the test and become a genin, then we can celebrate like you promised" he explained.

The look Kurenai was giving the boy made even Hinata scared, "Ku-Kurenai is so-something wr-wrong" Hinata asked.

"How to explain this" Kurenai thought, "basically Naruto, Mizuki tricked you to steal that scroll for him" she said.

"What why would he do that" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure but don't worry you and Hinata will find that out" Kurenai then stopped, "are you wearing the new clothes she bought you" she asked.

Naruto blushed, "yes, I like them and they are comfortable" he said.

"You look nice in them, anyway this is the plan, I am going to help you two learn a few jutsu's from the scroll then you two will wait until Mizuki get there and try and get him to confess his reason for having you steal the scroll, once you get that out of him I will come and arrest, and you will be excused of stealing because you was mislead by a teacher" Kurenai explained.

"Is that a good idea, I mean stealing this scroll is bad enough, but if you teach us something out of it you could get in trouble" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I assure you everything will be OK" Kurenai said. Kurenai led them further into the forest and turned to Naruto, "well lets get started" she said.

Naruto opened the scroll and to his surprise another smaller, MUCH smaller, scroll fell out addressed to him, "whats this and why is it addressed to me" he asked Kurenai.

"I don't know open it and read it" she said.

Naruto nodded and read the scroll. He looked at Kurenai with an unreadable expression and read it again just to make sure he read it right. Not trusting is lackluster reading skills he passed it to Kurenai, "I know I'm not that good at reading, the academy wouldn't teach me how and the old man taught me when he was available, so can you read it to make sure I read it right" he asked.

"Sure" Kurenai took the letter and read it quickly to herself and blinked not believing it herself, "um, Hinata promise me you wont tell anyone about this" she said quietly.

Naruto had a look of fear as he expected the worse, Hinata just looked confused, "I pr-promise" she said. Kurenai nodded and looked at the letter:

_To whoever finds this letter, I have committed a great crime, a crime so great that no father would be willing to face himself in the morning and not be able to face his son. To Naruto Uzumaki my son, I am sorry, I can't express how sorry I am for how I ruined your life. I'm sure your wondering what I'm talking about and who I am, well I am Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and your father Naruto. The crime I committed is the sealing of Kyuubi no Kitsune into him at his birth. Now Naruto I know what your thinking, 'why you and what of your mother' well I chose you because as Hokage I can't ask anyone to do something I can't do myself, it pains me so much to write this knowing that my wish for you to be treated as a hero will not be followed, I just hope you find one or two good friends who see you for who you are and not the Kyuubi. As for your mother, I faked your death, even creating a fake body, and told her you didn't make the birth, she tried to convince me that it wasn't true, but I couldn't let her live with the pain of seeing you everyday with how much you look like me, it would have killed her from the inside out, please believe me I did what I thought was best to save you, your twin sister Kari, and Kushina's life. Kari is your twin sister, she is a few minutes older and look very much as much like Kushina as you look like me. Please be strong and when you find your mother and sister tell them how sorry I am and I love them both._

_Love Minato Namikaze._

Kurenai looked at Naruto who had a bunch of different emotions going through his eyes, and rightfully so, she would be the same way finding out this information that ruined his life. Hell he has a mother and sister a live somewhere and because of the damn Yondaime he was raised in a village where most of the people hated him, and those who didn't hate him never had time for him with their own lives and families. Kurenai was trying to think of ways to bring him and his family together, but had noway of finding Kushina. She look at Hinata and wasn't at all surprised when she had tears pouring out of her eyes. Hinata herself looked just as mad at the Yondaime that she herself felt for the man.

"Kurenai, can you help me find my mother" Naruto asked in a hollow voice.

"Of course, I'm already thinking of away to find her, but more importantly what do you think about what you learned" Kurenai said/asked.

"Nothing, I want to find my mother, I'm sure if she was here now none of these bastards in this village would dare treat me like they do now, my entire goal is finding my mother and sister and until I find them I don't care about this village or the people in it except for a few people" Naruto said in his hollow voice.

"And your father" Kurenai asked.

"I hope he rots in hell, everything that happened to me is his fault, no mother, not knowing my sister, no friends, the loneliness, the glares, not being able to buy food, being kicked out the orphanage, being beat, everything its all his fault, and he is not my father all I have and ever will have is a mother and sister" Naruto said releasing all the hate he held over the years out, now that he knew why he was in so much pain he knew who to direct it at.

"Oh Na-Na-Naruto-kun I can't i-i-i-imagine h-h-h-how h-hard this is f-f-f-for you" Hinata cried wrapping her hands around him in a hug, surprising both Naruto and Kurenai.

"Hinata" Naruto said.

"I s-s-s-sorry f-for n-n-not befriending y-you sooner" she said.

Naruto gulped, "don't cry Hinata really, your my best friend and I'm glad to have you as a friend" he said.

"Naruto and Hinata" Kurenai said in a serious voice. The two looked at her, one still with tears in her eyes, "we have important things to do right now, like busting Mizuki who I can now tell you both is probably doing thins to give the counsel a reason to kill Naruto since he holds Kyuubi but without him saying this I can't do anything, now lets get to learning some jutsu's" she said. The two looked at each other and nodded, "good the first jutsu is kage bushin, it is better suited for Naruto since he has more chakra than you Hinata with Kyuubi sealed in him so for now only Naruto will learn it but later I'll teach it to you Hinata" Kurenai said. She showed Naruto the seals and how to concentrate his chakra, "now Hinata the jutsu your going to learn is shuriken no bushin, its like kage bushin but used on shuriken's or different thrown weapons, it takes precise control but not as much chakra which will suit you very well" she told the Hyuuga.

"Kurenai, I'm done" Hinata said after 30 minutes of practice and demonstrated the jutsu for her.

"Good job Hinata" Kurenai said looking up from copying down the jutsu's from the scroll, "now since we don't have much time help Naruto master his jutsu, but don't try and learn it because it could kill you since you don't have enough chakra to use it yet" Kurenai said.

An hour later Naruto leaped in the air happily, "I'm finished Kurenai-sensei I learned it and Hinata helped me master it" he said.

"Good, now Mizuki should be here soon so get ready, remember I'm going to be close so don't be afraid, now how you two get the information is up to you but make sure he admits everything" Kurenai said and vanished after tossing the forbidden scroll back to Naruto.

"Well Hinata how do we do this" Naruto asked.

"I th-think y-you sh-should try and get h-him to a-admit, w-without me" she said.

Naruto nodded, "that makes sense, he wont be expecting you to be here so if I'm by myself I can get him to talk and you can look at him with your Byakugan and tell if he is telling the truth or not" he said.

Hinata, and a hidden Kurenai, looked impressed at him, "O-OK" Hinata said and jumped up in the trees to hide.

_10 minutes later_

Iruka jumped down in the clearing, "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL" he yelled.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, "well Mizuki-sensei said if I can get it, bring it here, and learn one jutsu from it I will get enough 'extra credit' to become a genin" he said.

"What...why...there is no 'extra credit' you failed and will have to wait to take the genin test till next year" Iruka said.

"What but I learned this super cool jutsu" Naruto said.

Iruka looked at him, 'he does look like he was training hard' "well lets see this jutsu" he said.

"Yes lets see this jutsu" Mizuki said jumping into the opening.

Naruto smirked did the hand signs, _oiroke no jutsu_ he said, and turned into a naked blonde version of himself. Both Iruka and Mizuki fell back with nosebleeds, Hinata blushed deeply barely keeping herself from fainting, Kurenai had tick mark on her head at the perverted jutsu while wondering where he got the idea from so she could visit the pervert a visit. Naruto fell laughing at the two unfortunate males. Iruka and Mizuki got up, "NARUTO STOP WITH THE POINTLESS JUTSU'S" Iruka yelled.

"Its not pointless, it worked on perverts like you two, if you was an enemy I could have killed you easily after you passed out from blood loss, plus it is great for infiltration missions" Naruto said defending his first created jutsu from every angle Iruka could have came up with a reason for it being useless, Kurenai herself nodded at the points he made, 'I'll have to get him to complete it, and with clothes on' she thought to herself.

Mizuki cleared his throat, "anyway Naruto give me the scroll" he said.

"Wait Mizuki why do you need to have it why not give it to Iruka-sensei, its just going back to the Hokage to prove I got the 'extra credit' right" Naruto asked.

"I know now just give me the scroll or you wont get the 'extra credit' and you will fail again" Mizuki said.

"Wait there is no 'extra credit' he already failed and there is no make up test" Iruka said.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto think about it what has Iruka did to help you the entire time you was in the academy, all he has done was fail you and yell at you when you ask for help" Mizuki said.

"Well you did the same thing" Naruto pointed out.

"But I'm trying to help you become a genin, you can't become Hokage if your still in the academy right" Mizuki asked not knowing that Naruto hated this village now.

Naruto inwardly sneered, "I think I'll take it back to the Hokage myself and explain the situation to him, I'm sure he will know what to do" he said.

"Wait, no you can't even the old man is against you" Mizuki yelled.

"What are you talking about, the old man always listens to me and consider what I have to say" Naruto said.

"That's just a plow to get your trust, he is plotting to kill you, the entire village is plotting to kill you, give me the scroll and we can leave the village together" Mizuki said.

"What that's treason, Naruto don't listen to him, all Mizuki is doing is trying to confuse you into hating everyone and become a traitor with him" Iruka yelled.

"Naruto don't listen to him he hates you just like everyone else" Mizuki said.

"Naruto if I hated you would I be trying to convince you to give the scroll back to the Hokage" Iruka asked.

"That's because he can use you giving the scroll back as motivation to have you killed" Mizuki said.

Kurenai, Hinata, and Naruto was looking back and forth between the two, and it sounded like a little girls fight and all three had headaches forming, "OK enough, I don't care what either of your reasons are, why should I believe either of you" Naruto asked.

"I can take you to Orochimaru-sama and he can make you much stronger than you will ever get in this village with people like Iruka holding you back" Mizuki said.

Naruto scratched his head, "who is Orochimaru should I know him or something, I was kicked out of class that day" he asked.

Mizuki and Iruka sweat-dropped, Kurenai wanted to send glares at Iruka but didn't because her growing anger would ruin their plans, Hinata just looked sad for Naruto. "Well Naruto Orochimaru is a known traitor who experiments on people for his own gain" Iruka said.

"Well I don't want anything to do with him" Naruto said and started to walk to Iruka.

"What your going to Iruka who has been trying to sabotage you ever since you became an academy student because you killed his parents" Mizuki yelled.

"What are you talking about I didn't kill anyone" Naruto said.

"You didn't but..." Mizuki was cut off.

"Naruto don't listen to him, what happened is not your fault" Iruka said.

"Whats going on" Naruto asked.

"Well the village kept this from you, but on the day you was born the Kyuubi was sealed in you and everyone in this village except me blames you for what happened that day, you even killed your own mother" Mizuki said, inwardly he smirked to himself thinking Naruto was his for the taking.

Naruto blinked, "is that all, I already knew I had the Kyuubi inside me" he said shrugging.

"Naruto listen Iruka, the Hokage, and everyone else you can name blames you for everything, they are out to kill you" Mizuki yelled.

"Everyone" Naruto asked.

"Yes everyone" Mizuki said.

"What about Hinata and Kurenai, they seem nice what about them" Naruto asked.

"They are the main ones, they are able to get close to you because of them being so nice you wouldn't expect anything from them" Mizuki said. The two named kunoichi's wanted to kill Mizuki for even trying to put that lie into Naruto's head.

"And you and Iruka where do you two fit in this again" Naruto asked.

"I told you already, Iruka wants you dead for killing his parents, I want to save you take you away from this village" Mizuki said in frustration.

"Right to someone who will experiment on me as if I'm a test subject" Naruto stated.

"What no" Mizuki said.

"Naruto just do what you think is best" Iruka finally said.

"Fine I will, I'm going to someone I can trust" Naruto said and turned away away from both of them.

Mizuki growled in frustration and pulled out a giant shuriken and threw it at Naruto, "Na-Naruto-kun look out" Hinata yelled jumping out of her hiding spot and running to Naruto. To both their surprise Iruka jumped in front of them and was hit in the back with the shuriken.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, don't believe nothing he said, yes there are people who hate you but there are also people who like you for you" Iruka said and painfully pulled the shuriken out f his back, "get back to the village, find the Hokage as fast as possible."

"That's not happening, my plans was known to to many people, I hate to do this but I have to kill you Iruka and Hinata" he then smirked, "if you would have stayed hidden you would have got to see me kill the Kyuubi brat slowly and painfully" he said.

"St-Stay away from Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata yelled getting into her Jyuuken stance.

Mizuki smiled, "how cute" he then took off towards the two.

_Kage bushin no jutsu_ Naruto yelled from behind Hinata within a few seconds the entire clearing was filled with Naruto's and Hinata's, "another step and your dead" they all said.

Mizuki looked around, "wh-what how do you know this jutsu" he yelled.

"That's for me to know and you to die" Naruto said.

"Well even if you can make one jutsu work you will never be able to beat me" Mizuki yelled.

_Shuriken bushin no jutsu_ Hinata yelled and Mizuki was assaulted by 25 shuriken's. Although caught by surprise he was able to dodge most of them and started to go through hand signs, "don't move, your little game is over Mizuki, for attacking my two friends I should kill you, but I think the Hokage will like to know what you said today" Kurenai said with a kunai to his neck.

_In the counsels office_

Kurenai explained everything that happened, minus Hinata knowing shuriken bushin no jutsu and about the letter that Naruto got from the Yondaime, she told Naruto it was his decision to tell others or not and she and Hinata will keep quiet about it. The Hokage listened to the story, "I see" the Hokage leaned back in his seat, "what to do" he asked himself. He then looked at Naruto and pulled out a hitai-ate, "well since you proved to be able to sneak into the tower and take the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu from it your now a genin congratulations" he said.

"Wait we can't pass him for breaking into the tower" someone yelled.

"He didn't break in, the door was unlocked and its not his fault the chuunin's in here couldn't keep an academy student out" Kurenai defended him to the surprise of everyone else.

"Who are you now his spokes person, let him come up with his own excuses" Danzo said.

"No I'm just protecting him from jerks like you" Kurenai said.

"Do you know...." Danzo was cut off by Naruto.

"Minato" he said.

"What" the third asked.

"Minato Namikaze" Naruto repeated.

"Why are you mentioning our hero you don't deserve to speak his name" Homura said.

Naruto just ignored him and continued to look at the ground, "Minato Namikaze.....that bastard ruined my life" he said.

"How dare you..." Koharu was cut off.

"Minato fucking Namikaze is my father and he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in me and ruined my life in the process" Naruto said with his voice slowly raising.

"Excuse us" the third asked.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about" Naruto said looking at the third.

"Naruto I assure you...." the third was cut of.

"Where is my mother" he asked.

"What" the third asked in confusion.

"Kushina Uzumaki, my mother, where can I find her and my sister Kari" Naruto asked.

"Well, I um...you don't want to know" the third said.

"I don't want to know what that that bastard told my mother I was dead, that he made a fake body of me so she would think I was, or that he condemned me to this hell of a life without my mother and sister" Naruto asked in spite.

"Well you see Naruto" the third said.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE TO FIND MY MOTHER" Naruto yelled.

"The third ran her out of the village, you can find her Wave" Tsume said.

"Thank you" Naruto said and walked out the counsel room.

"Tsume why did you do that" the third asked.

"Why not, you kept him from his family long enough, I think he should have been reunited with her a long time ago" Tsume said and left with the rest of the counsel.

_At Naruto's apartment_

Kurenai walked to Naruto's apartment after making sure that Hinata was safely home. She knocked a few times and the door opened shortly after with Naruto looking at her, "hi Kurenai-sensei" he said.

"Hello, so you planning on going to Wave" she asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"How, do you know where Wave is, how will you survive by yourself, what will you do when you come face to face with someone ready to kill you before you reach Wave, and what will you do once you get there" Kurenai asked.

Naruto stopped packing and looked at her, "um, I don't know, I haven't thought that far yet" he said.

"Don't worry I have" there was a knock on the door, "in fact there she is now" Kurenai said opening the door, "thank you for coming Anko" she said.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt my free time" Anko asked while looking at Naruto, "who is this cutie" she asked.

"That's Naruto and I need you to find his mother" Kurenai said.

Anko looked shocked, "that's Naruto, he look harmless to me I find it hard to believe that he did all that stuff I heard" she said.

"He didn't most of what he did was harmless pranks" Kurenai said.

Anko nodded, "well who is his mother" she asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki" Kurenai said.

"I thought she was only had one kid, a daughter" Anko said.

"I know, that's what the third told everyone, close to Kushina that, but Tsume told us she is in Wave" Kurenai told her.

"Um, Kurenai-sensei who is this" Naruto asked.

"This is Anko my best friend" Kurenai said.

"Oh, well hello" Naruto said.

"Hey, don't be afraid to speak when you see me, also just between us, those things about people say I do are false, I'm not that sadistic, unless you piss me off then you get to meet my snakes" Anko said.

"Now Naruto Anko is going to go to Wave and find Kushina and Kari and tell her about you, can she have the letter" Kurenai said. Naruto gave Anko the letter, "Anko you must give this letter to Kushina it should bring her back for him" Kurenai said.

"Right, see you two in a few days" Anko said and vanished.

"I have to learn to do that its so cool" Naruto said.

_In Wave_

Anko arrived on the small island after only a days travel at her speed. She looked around, 'this does not seem like somewhere Kushina would live' she thought while walking through the village. As she walked she noticed everyone ran into buildings or away from her, 'whats going on here' she thought. She pulled out a kunai and blocked a katana just before it hit her, "what the hell" she yelled.

"Why is a Konoha kunoichi here, speak now or die" a females voice said.

"I'm here for personal reasons" Anko said.

"Wrong answer" the lady then kicked at Anko but said kunoichi was nowhere to be seen.

Before she knew what happened the girl was hanging in the air with her katana taken from her and a snake ready to bite her, "why are you attacking me, I don't take well to surprise attacks speak now, your only alive because I don't like killing kids" Anko said.

A katana touched the back of Anko's, "drop my daughter and no one will get hurt" she heard.

"Fine, I'm to busy for this anyway, but you should advise her not to attack people for no reason" Anko said as her snakes released the girl and returned to her sleeves.

The katana was removed from her neck, "Anko why are you here" the kunoichi asked.

Anko spun around, "Kushina" she said.

"Yes, now what do you want" Kushina asked.

"Your the reason I'm here" Anko said.

Kushina tilted her head to the side, "oh why is that" she asked.

The girl walked up to her, "mom who is this" she asked.

"Anko she is an old friend" Kushina said.

"Well, down to business" Anko said.

"Yes down to business, I'm happy to see you Anko but don't think I'm going back to that place" Kushina said clutching her daughter.

"Right, but first can I ask your daughters name" Anko asked.

"Kari Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" Kari said proudly.

The look in Anko's eyes darkened with hate and spite, "is there something you want to say Anko" Kushina asked seeing the change.

"Yes, how can you allow her to tell people that she is related to 'that man' after what he did" Anko asked.

Kushina glared at Anko, "I may not know what has happened in the last 12 years but I will not let you talk about my dead husband or....." Kushina was cut off.

"BUT YOU WILL LET YOUR DAUGHTER CLAIM 'THAT MAN' AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOUR SON" she yelled.

Kushina was in short surprised, but even that was putting it nicely, "mom what is she talking about" Kari asked.

"I...I don't know" Kushina said quietly.

"Here read, it explains it all, in his way, including faking Naruto's death" Anko said.

Kushina read the letter and was highly pissed, "Kari get packed" she said.

"Mom" Kari said.

"Your brother" Kushina stopped, "he is alive, we was lied to by them both" she said.

"You mean dad lied to us" Kari asked.

"Yes, but not only that, well here read" Kushina said.

Kari read the letter and wanted to cry, "why did he do that, we could have been a family, I could have had my brother, he took him from me, I HATE HIM" she yelled as loud as she could.

"I know I hate him also now we have no time to waste I want to see my son" Kushina said.

_At the gate a day later_

Kushina, closely followed by Kari and Anko walked through the gate, "where is he" Kushina asked.

"About this time I don't know, but lately he has been training with Kurenai and Hinata so I guess one of them will know" Anko said.

They ran through the village, Kushina at some point put Kari on her back to move faster. It has been an hour and Kushina still haven't found him and she was getting worried and pissed, "where the hell is he" she asked in frustration.

"Mom look, something is happening over there" Kari pointed to the side.

Kushina, with Kari on her back, and Anko headed that way to see what was happening, "now demon there is no one to protect you" someone said.

"Lets just kill him and get our revenge" someone else said.

"Lets torture him first" someone else said.

Then they all attacked him, "no leave my brother alone" they yelled and say a girl with fire red hair throw herself over Naruto.

If that didn't shock them then what happened next certainly did as Kushina was standing behind the two kids looking at them with hate, "I'm going to kill you, but I'll make it fair you have 5 seconds to run" she said pulling her katana out its sheaf.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-The red death, RUN" they all yelled and turned tail running in all different ways. 5 seconds later a red streak was seen going through the village killing people.

"Na-Na-Naruto" Kari said getting off Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto said nervously.

"I'm Kari your sister" she said scared of how he would react.

Naruto froze as he looked at her. He just looked into her eyes then tears started to fall as he jumped onto her, "sister I finally have a sister" he cried over and over.

Anko watched with a smile as Kurenai came up, "so that's his sister" she asked.

"Yup" Anko said.

"Where is Kushina" Kurenai asked.

"Well some people was trying to kill Naruto....so...yeah" Anko said.

"I see, oh there she is coming this way" Kurenai said.

Kushina stopped and looked at her children as they hugged and cried n each others shoulder and smiled, "Naruto" she said.

Naruto released himself from Kari and looked at Kushina, "mom" he asked through his sobs.

Kushina got down on her knees and held her arms out, "my baby" she said as he ran into her hug. Not soon after did Kari join the hug and they all hugged while crying, the entire scene was emotional as a few people who watched had tears in their eyes.

Kurenai looked at Anko, "are you crying" she asked.

Anko looked at Kurenai, "he finally has a family, I wish I had one when I was his age, I know how it is growing up hated by everyone, if this don't bring tears to someones eyes they they are heartless" she said. Kurenai just nodded.

After they stopped crying and was calm enough to talk an ANBU appeared and grabbed Naruto, "release my son or die" Kushina said immediately.

"He has been summoned to the counsel office this has nothing to do with you" the ANBU said.

"It has everything to do with me, now I wont repeat myself, unhand my son or I will kill you before you have the chance to leave this area" Kushina said. Behind the mask the ANBU smirked and tried to shunshin away but was stopped by Kushina's katana going through his back, "I told you to unhand my son" she said. She stood up, "well lets go you two" she said.

"Wait mom, its OK if I call you that right" Naruto asked.

"Of course it is" Kushina said.

"OK, mom I have to introduce you to one of my best friends Hinata" Naruto said.

"Of course where is she" Kushina asked.

Naruto thought, "um, I don't know" he finally said.

Kari giggled, "you don't know where your _girlfriend_ live at brother" she teased poking him in the side.

"She is not my girlfriend" Naruto said.

"Sure, whatever you say _little brother_" she teased in a sing song way.

"Mom" Naruto whined.

Kushina just laughed, "lets find this Hinata girl" she said.

"I know Kurenai-sensei should know where she is, she is with her all the time" Naruto said.

"At this time Hinata should be at the Hyuuga compound" Kurenai piped in.

"A Hyuuga" Kushina asked.

"Yea they have weird eyes" Naruto said.

"Naruto don't talk about people" Kushina chided.

So Kurenai led them to the Hyuuga compound while Naruto talked loudly to Kushina and Kari, "then teme kissed me can you believe that" he said while Kushina and Kari laughed.

"Naruto didn't he get pushed from behind and fall forward, and wasn't you leaning over his desk taunting him, trying to prove to Sakura you can beat Sasuke in a fight" Kurenai asked.

"Kurenai-sensei whose side are you on" Naruto asked.

Kari laughed again, "so my little brother has a crush" she asked.

"Its not a crush" Naruto said.

"Oh then what do you like about her" Kushina asked.

"Well she is smart, and pretty" Naruto said.

"What else" Kushina asked.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"What else do you like about her" Kushina clarified.

"Well that's it" Naruto said.

Kurenai smirked, "what do you like about Hinata" she asked.

"Well" he took a breath while Kari and Kushina leaned in slightly, "she is beautiful, kind, smart, has a pretty voice, helpful, funny, doesn't hit me, and got me a present even though I didn't become a genin at first, but its fine because I am a genin now" he said.

Kari smiled, "sounds like you like Hinata more than this Sakura girl" she said.

"What, Hinata is just my second friend that's why I know so much about her" Naruto said.

"You only started talking to her a 3 days ago" Kurenai pointed out.

"Traitor, your a traitor Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said in a fake hurt voice the three laughed at him.

They arrived at the Hyuuga compound, "Neji can you get Hinata" Kurenai asked the boy as he passed them. Neji looked at them and glared at mainly Naruto before turning and walking away.

"What crawled up his pants" Kari asked.

"He is always like that, plus I pranked most Hyuuga's by turning their clothes pink" Naruto said.

"I bet that was so awesome, we should do somethings together" Kari said.

"Yea, I tried to talk Hinata into helping me but she wouldn't" Naruto said.

"Great just what I need, 2 pranksters to look after" Kushina mumbled to Kurenai who laughed.

Hinata came out by herself, "hey Hinata look its my mom and sister" Naruto yelled once he saw her.

"Naruto stop yelling" Kushina chided lightly.

"OK mom" Naruto said and grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her while running up to Hinata.

"Hey Naruto I know how to walk, and stop pulling my arm that hurts" Kari said.

"Hey Hinata look its my sister, her name is Kari, we are twins but I'm the best twin of course" Naruto said.

Kari rolled her eyes, "don't pay him any attention, I'm Kari Uzumaki the older and smarter of the two, I'm also the heir to the Uzumaki clan" she said.

"Hi I'm Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuuga h-heir to the Hy-Hyuuga clan" she said.

Kari smiled, "this is our mom Kushina, current head of the clan until she passes the title on to me" she said.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "you still have YEARS before your ready for that title Kari, and we have to catch Naruto up on clan training" she said.

"I know that mom" Kari said. Kari then looked back at Hinata, "want to be my first friend my age" she asked.

"Hey what about me" Naruto asked.

Kari smacked him lightly in the head, "your my brother, you don't count" she said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. Kari replied by sticking hers out at him.

Kushina shook her head, "I always wondered what you two would be like if you was together, now I know you act like me and Anko did when we was kids" she said.

Kurenai laughed, "I was always the peacemaker, looks like Hinata have that roll now" she said.

"Well we will see you later Hinata, I have to kill some counsel members" Kushina said and grabbed her kids and vanished via shunshin.

"Is she really going to kill them" Hinata asked.

"Probably not, unless they anger her" Kurenai said.

_In the counsel's office_

Kushina and her two kids appeared in the room, "where the hell have you been damn demon brat you know how long we have been waiting" one of the counsel members yelled.

Naruto, Kari, and Kushina all turned their cold blue eyes on him, "I don't answer to anyone in this village but my mother and Kurenai-sensei" Naruto spat out at the counsel.

"Call my brother a demon again and I'll make sure you never use your tiny shinobi again" Kari said.

"I'm already pissed off so you all better watch what you say about my son while I'm around unless you want to die" Kushina said.

The counsel just looked wide eyed and mouths on the floor, "Kushina" the third asked.

"Shut up, I should kill you now, but luckily for you Naruto has told me that you was nice, sometimes, to him, but you are on a thin line" Kushina told him.

"I can't believe you was found so fast, I told Anko you was in Wave because that's the last place I knew you was at, but, well I'm just glad she found you" Tsume said.

"Me to, now what do you all want, I have things to teach me son" Kushina said.

"Well since he is Minato's son he is going through the clan restoration act" Homura said.

"I told you I'm not that mans son, I only have a mother and sister, I have no relation to him" Naruto spat out.

Kushina smirked, "use that mans name in my presence again and I'll cut your tongue out, he is and never will be part of my family" she said.

"And my brother is not doing anything like that unless I allow him" Kari said.

"And who are you to allow him to do something" Danzo asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Heir to the Uzumaki clan and older sister to Naruto, so no one will date my LITTLE BROTHER without my permission" Kari stated.

"Heir, then that means that you...." Koharu was cut off.

"My sister is not a damn baby making factory and if you even suggest her going through that then I'll kill your entire family" Naruto said darkly Kushina and Kari smiled at that.

"Well, um....since your mother is here, here is everything you inherit from Minato" the third said.

"I don't want it" Naruto said.

The counsel looked at him as if he was crazy, "do you know what you inherit" Inoichi asked.

"I don't care I don't want anything to do with that bastard who ruined my life" Naruto repeated.

Kushina thought, "give it to me, everything he left my son I want it all" she said. Kari and Naruto looked at her in shock that she would want anything that has to do with him, she just gave them a look that told them not to question her.

"Good I knew you would see that Minato didn't cause any harm in what he did" the third said giving her a giant scroll and a set of keys.

"What I do is none of your damn business, lets go you two" Kushina said and walked out the room leaving a shocked counsel and Hokage.

_At the Namikaze estate_

Kushina walked up to it with her kids, "if you find anything in here you want take it" she told them and walked into the building. They walked out of the estate each only carrying a few things, most of the things was pictures of Kurenai when she was younger, and some stuffed animals that she bought for them, "OK you two have everything you want" they nodded, "good" she went through some hand signs, _Katon: great fireball no jutsu_ she said and lit the estate on fire and watched it, she took the keys and scroll she got from the Hokage and tossed it into the fire, "you bastard you ruined my sons life I hope you rot in whatever level of hell you are in, me and my family wipe our hands and blood of you forever" she said as she cut her hand with a kunai and dripped some blood on the fire. She gave the kunai to Naruto and Kari to do the same. Once they was done she turned to walk away from the estate. She was surprised at how many people was there including the clan heads and heirs, plus the Hokage and a few ANBU's, "what" she asked.

"What did you do" the third asked.

"We just wiped ourselves clean of that bastard who ruined our lives" Kushina answered with no emotion, both Kari's and Naruto's eyes was just as emotionless as Kushina's.

"Why" the third asked.

"You know why you was in on the entire thing, your lucky I don't kill you" Kushina said.

"You know this is a crime I can put you in jail for this" he motioned to the burning estate.

"Hell if I care if its a crime or not, as far as your concerned I'm not even a kunoichi of this village, and I'm taking my son away from this place" Kushina said.

"You wouldn't dare, your husband died to protect this village" the third said.

Kushina shook her head at him, "you don't get it do you, he died for what a village, the same village that tried to kill my son, yet what did he do for us nothing but tear us apart and leave my sons life in your hands, someone who has failed as a sensei and a father on so many levels, like I said we wiped our hands and blood of him and he is nothing to us, he means as much to me and my kids as a rogue ninja that drowned trying to run from Kiri but ran out of chakra" she said.

"But he is..." the third was cut off.

"Nothing, dead and gone, he means absolutely nothing to me" Kushina said and walked away with her kids following.

"Sensei's house" a jounin said.

"Kakashi your as dead to us as he is so stay away from my family" Kushina said.

"What did I do" Kakashi asked.

"You let my son get treated like shit, you knew he was alive, you was there when that man lied and didn't say anything, you should follow in your father footsteps and kill yourself" Kushina said.

"He said it was for the best" Kakashi tried.

"The best for who" Kushina challenged.

"For you so you wouldn't have to look at Naruto and remember his face...." Kakashi was cut off.

"Bullshit and you know it, what about my son and daughter, they are fucking twins, what made his decision so right, all I saw was a coward and that's now dead like I said I'm threw with him" Kushina said.

"But..." Kakashi was cut off.

"We are done there is nothing to discuss Kakashi, he is nothing to us, not even a memory, and don't keep trying to defend him or you will join him in hell" Naruto said while Kari held her katana to his neck.

"I for one agree with you Kushina" Tsume said.

Kushina smiled, "loyalty is important to me" she said.

"If you want to talk about you know what I can always be found in the compound" Tsume said and walked away.

"Lets go, I have to fit Naru for a katana and make a training schedule for him" Kushina said and led them away leaving a lot of shocked people behind the three. Kushina pulled out some money and gave it to Kari, "go buy some clothes while I get him fit for his katana" she said.

"OK mom, can I buy some new clothes also" Kari asked.

"Yes, meet us at the park" Kushina said. Kari ran off and Kushina turned to Naruto, "where did you live" she asked.

Naruto led her to the apartment, "the old man said that it was the best he could get" he said.

Kushina looked at the apartment in disbelief, "your joking right" she asked.

"No see come look" Naruto led her into the apartment. He opened the door and Kushina looked around, "I don't have anything besides a bed and a few chairs I found around in the village" Naruto told her.

Kushina walked around the apartment barely holding her anger. She picked up a picture frame inside was a picture of Naruto, a drawing of a bigger Naruto, and a picture of a lady with blue eyes and blond hair, there was a smaller girl who looked like the taller girl except she was Naruto's size, "so this is what you thought your family would look like" she asked.

Naruto looked at the picture, "I need to make a few corrections to it now that I know what my family looks like" he said.

Kushina smiled, "lets leave this place, I can't believe he had you live in this place it could fall on you at any moment" she said and walked out the apartment with the picture. The two walked to the park and Kushina sat on the bench and pulled out a scroll, "Naru stand in front of me and don't move" she told her son. Naruto did as told and Kushina took out a strap and wrapped it around his waist and adjusted it, "perfect, now for your katana you wont get it until you learn the first dance, but I will give you this practice katana so you can get use to holding and carrying a katana" she said.

"OK mom, I will learn it as fast as possible" Naruto said.

Kushina kissed his forehead, "I don't doubt you will" she said.

A few minutes later Kari walked up, "hey I'm done, oh look Naru-chan got his practice katana" she said.

"So Kari did you get the new clothes" Kushina asked.

"Yup, I think we should put them on now" Kari said.

"OK, lets find a restaurant that you two can change into your new clothes" Kushina said.

"I know the perfect restaurant" Naruto said and led them to Ichiraku Ramen, "this is the best restaurant in the entire village" Naruto said.

"Naruto is that you" Ayame called from behind the counter.

"Yup and look I found my mother and sister" Naruto said.

Ayame looked up to see Kushina and Kari, "hey you look familiar" she said to Kushina.

"My name is Kushina, I use to play with you when you was still a baby" Kushina said.

"I remember that, you was my favorite babysitter" Ayame said hugging Kushina.

"Well Ayame this is my oldest Kari, she is Naruto's twin" Kushina said.

"Hello" Ayame said.

"Nice to meet you Ayame, any friend of Naru-chan's is a friend of mine" Kari said.

"Kari stop calling me that" Naruto complained. Kari just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait, if your his mother who is his father" Ayame asked.

"They don't have a father" Kushina said.

"What why not is he dead" Ayame asked confused.

"Here read" Kushina gave her the letter from Minato.

Ayame read the letter and looked horrified, "dad get out here" she yelled.

Teuchi came out the back, "whats wrong Ayame" he asked.

Ayame shoved the scroll into his hands, "read" she said.

Teuchi read the scroll, "is this true" he asked.

"Very true Teuchi" Kushina said.

"Kushina, why I thought, what made him do that" Teuchi asked.

"Don't know and I don't care, but we are no longer related to him" Kushina said as she glared at the picture of the Yondaime that hung in the restaurant.

Teuchi saw that and grabbed the picture and threw it out the restaurant, "Ayame get all the pictures that have him in them and burn them" he said.

"Naru and Kari go change into your new clothes" Kushina said.

5 minutes later Naruto and Kari came out of the bathrooms, they both was wearing all white, but where Naruto had on pants Kari was wearing a skirt that reached her knees. Naruto was wearing a long sleeve shirt with white fingerless gloves. Kari was wearing a shirt that stopped just above her belly with a jacket over it that stopped at her waist and full gloves. Both had their katana on their left hip hanging loosely. Kari stood there with her hands on her hips while Naruto stood with his hands crossed over his chest and both had serious looks on their faces. Ayame looked at them, "wow if it wasn't for the small changes to your outfits you would look like the same person" she said.

"Yea, good thing their hair isn't the same color or it would get confusing when they dress the same" Teuchi said.

"Well lets go Naru has a lot of training to catch up on, Kari put the rest of your clothes in a scroll" Kushina said.

"What Naruto is leaving" Ayame asked.

"Well yea" Kushina said.

Ayame walked up to Naruto and hugged him gently, "I'm going to miss you" she said.

"I'll visit you" Naruto said.

"I know but I'm still going to miss you" Ayame said then kissed him on the cheek, "for good luck" she said.

Kari giggled, "Naru-chan is the ladies man, first Hinata now Ayame" she said.

"Kari stop calling me that and I'm not a ladies man" Naruto whined.

Ayame laughed, "that's not a bad thing Naruto" she then kissed his cheek again. She then hugged Kari, much to her surprise, "take care of him for me" she said.

"Of course I will" Kari said.

"Well lets go" Kushina said and walked out the restaurant followed by her kids. They walked through the village getting looks from everyone, a lot saw Naruto and sent glares at him, but didn't say anything with his mother around. As they walked they passed Kurenai, Anko, and Hinata who followed them in confusion. As they reached the gate they was stopped by ANBU's who appeared in front of them, "get out of my way" Kushina said.

"We have our orders and they don't come from you" the ANBU captain said.

"You have a chose move or die" Kushina said.

"You are free to leave but Naruto isn't" the third said from behind them.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my son" Kushina asked not even turning to look at him.

Everyone in the gathering crowed, except a few, was shocked at her disrespect for the Hokage. But the Hokage wasn't even bothered by it, "your not a kunoichi of the village, but he is now a shinobi of the village, so he will not leave without my permission" he said.

"Like I said you are not going to stop me from taking my son where I please" Kushina said still not looking at him.

The third puffed on his pipe, "if it involves shinobi of this village then I will do just that" he said.

Kushina hand went towards her katana and Kari quickly grabbed Naruto and moved him out of the way, "don't try and stop mom if she uses that katana, its a katana from her summon and only those who have mastered the sage training get one, its a dragon blade, and when its out of its sheaf then some blood has to be drawn as a sacrifice, mom never uses it unless she is either extremely pissed or serious" she told him.

The katana's blue blade came through the air in a glorious arch and split the tip of the thirds Hokage hat and his entire pipe but the part in his mouth in half, "try and stop me, if you think you can because next time my dragon wont miss her mark" Kushina said with her eyes blazing with her doujutsu.

Naruto's eyes widen, "we have a bloodline" he asked Kari.

"Yup, its called the elements eye, it grants us the ability to use every element at our will and those who have mastered it like mom can even use elements that are only known to those to certain clans, like ice, lava, wood, crystal, and others like that" Kari said.

"Awesome I can't wait to unlock it" Naruto said.

"I can't wait until you unlock it either, I'm only on the 3rd element so far, it takes a lot of training to unlock the 5 comma's" Kari said.

The third gulped, he wasn't stupid he knew how dangerous Kushina was when she was protecting someone and add in that she had her dragon katana out and her doujutsu active, yes the third knew she was about business, "Kushina lets talk about this" he asked.

"There is nothing to talk about, I said it so many times already the only reason I will allow my kids back in this village is because of the few friends they have made here" Kushina said then ripped the hitai-ate off Naruto's head and threw it at the third, "my son is not a shinobi of this village" she said.

"If you walk out of here I will have to mark him as a missing nin" the third said.

"And anyone who comes after my son will be greeted with my full wrath and you will get their insides nicely packed every time" Kushina said. She then turned and walked out the gate, "Kari Naruto" she said without stopping. The two ran to catch up with her.

Tsume looked over at Kurenai in confusion, "what happened to make her this mad" she asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me if you know what Minato said in his letter to Naruto you would be just as mad" Kurenai said.

"I knew he sealed Kyuubi in Naruto and the Hokage ran Kushina out the village before she could get to Naruto, but I think I need to know exactly what was said by Minato" Tsume said.

"OK" Kurenai then told Tsume exactly what was written to Naruto by Minato.

Tsume was shocked, "that's worse that treason, and the third still defends his actions" she said.

*-*

_AN: I hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Don't worry I will update my other stories soon ^_^. In this story, Naruto, Kushina, and Kari all hate everything about Konoha with a passion and will never stay in the village for more than a hour. The Uzumaki's have a bloodline, it allows them to use elemental jutsu's at will as they master each comma, there are a total of 5 to master and only Kushina will be able to use all four sub elements I mentioned in the story, Naruto and Kari will be able to use 3 of them but not crystal element. I will look and if there are more elements I will add them as secondary elements. As I said this is a harem, of course it would be he has a doujutsu to pass on, so far the only people in it are Hinata, Tenten, Ayame, Hana, Kurenai, and Anko I will add more later. Should I make Haku a girl and put her in the harem or a guy and put him with Kari? One more thing should I make the dragon summon a family summon or just for Kushina and give Naruto and Kari a different summon, but remember neither will sign the toad summon for obvious reasons. Anything else you think would be nice to add in the story tell me, also don't forget to review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_AN: I'm going to start using Gensogan when referring to their doujutsu and ryuu when referring to dragons, I'm pretty sure genso means element and ryuu means dragon if I'm wrong please let me know, also I will try and use the Japanese names for elements that I know and try and look up the Japanese names for animals, but I can't guarantee that will find them all, so what I don't find I'll use the English and you can let me know the Japanese form of the word if you know._

_Chapter 2_

Kushina sliced her katana across her hand then swung it to get the blood off before she put it away, "Kari your in charge of Naru's training until he unlocks his doujutsu and is a level 1 kenjutsu user" Kushina said.

"OK mom, well Naru-chan since we are stopping here for the night lets get started" Kari said.

"OK what first" Naruto asked.

"Well" Kari thought about what she learned first, "taijutsu and chakra control" she said.

"OK, but I'm not really good in those two" Naruto told her.

"Don't worry Naru-chan with me and mom you will catch up fast" Kari said.

Naruto stood with Kari and she went over the basic taijutsu style with Kushina cooking dinner while watching to make sure that the two made no mistakes. Naruto watched everything Kari did closely and nodded, _kage bushin no jutsu_ he said, "OK lets try and do exactly what Kari did" he told the 20 clones surprising Kari.

She turned to Kushina, "mom he knows kage bushin, can I learn it please" she asked with her puppy eyes.

"Fine, Naru teach your sister kage bushin" Kushina said.

"OK mom" Naruto said happy that he knew one thing that Kari didn't.

"I'll teach you the _Rasengan_ after I learn it, its a jutsu that _he_ created but mom perfected it and made it even better than _he_ ever could" Kari said. Naruto instructed Kari on how to perform kage bushin. After a few tries Kari had it down and was working on mastering it. She wasn't able to make as many as Naruto but was able to make 7 solid bushin's and she was proud of herself, "hey I have an idea, why not divide your clones up so they are in groups of 5 and 5 of my clones will instruct them in so you can master our basics faster, this way we can learn more about each other" Kari said.

"Good idea" Naruto said.

The two sat around the fire Kushina made and looked at each other, "my favorite color is blue, I have been training with mom since I was 7, and now I have to train you in everything I learned since then as fast as possible, but with kage bushin it should only take a few months at best, the only jutsu I have that I can use freely right now is _Rasengan_, but now that I know kage bushin that is going to change fast, I don't have many friends because we travel around a lot, but my best friend is this kunoichi from Suna her name is Temari, I became a level 1 kenjutsu master just last week, I can't wait to start teaching you our style its so fun to learn" Kari was stopped before she could continue to ramble on.

"That's enough Kari anything else is pointless for him to know, and you can't tell him everything you need your own secrets" Kushina said.

"Right your turn Naru-chan" Kari said.

"Well my favorite color is orange, I have been kicked out the academy every year but one, I was kicked out of every class everyday since I joined, I'm not a good reader, I don't know much really I know how to write pretty good because the old man always gave me scrolls and letters to copy, the only jutsu I know is kage bushin, I can do the henge and kawarimi, and I didn't know I had a family until a few days ago, I didn't even know your names" Naruto said.

"I can assume you was treated like dirt by everyone but only a few people in that village" Kushina asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

Kushina nodded, "well my favorite color is red, I'm an elite jounin with kage level skills, I'm a kenjutsu master, I'm the first person to mastered our doujutsu to the degree that I'm the only to ever use of the crystal element, I have also mastered every jutsu I know, I know around 1500 jutsu's many of them I won in bets with friends and people I met during my travels, I'm only 29 years old and had you two when I was 16, but don't tell anyone that, I have scrolls on every jutsu that I have mastered which I will give to you two as you grow in strength and skill, I will let you two sign my ryuu contract, and my life goal is to help you two destroy Konoha for what they did to our family, while making a new family" she said, "Naru if you want I can change your hair color from blond to red like mine and Kari's" she added.

"Really" Naruto asked.

"Yes but only if you want to" Kushina answered.

"I want to" Naruto said.

Kushina did the jutsu to change Naruto's hair color, "now this will last until you end the jutsu, it also have no affect on your natural hair color, so if you cut your hair it will grow back blond" she told him.

"Thanks mom" Naruto said.

Kari nodded, "you look good with red hair" she said.

_1 month later_

After watching her twins as they trained together Kushina was surprised at how well they worked together, and how fast Naruto learned the basics and was catching up to Kari faster than she thought, but kage bushin and not training Kari in anything new helped him catch up. Kari also used the extra practice to refine her skills in the basic taijutsu and kenjutsu style. Naruto also mastered _Rasengan_ just as fast as Kari did, for some reason that Kushina couldn't figure out Naruto didn't use his kage bushin's to help him master it. To Kushina's surprise Kari helped Naruto perfect his _oiroke no jutsu_ and then he taught it to her. Soon the two walked around transformed as each other to try and confuse Kushina but for the life of the two couldn't confuse their mother. She just laughed and said a mother always knows her kids.

They set up camp outside Kumo, "stay here and continue to work on the basics and chakra control I'll be back" Kushina said then walked off.

"Well Naru-chan lets get started" Kari said getting into their family taijutsu style.

"Your on, I'm going to beat you this time" Naruto said.

"You wish" Kari said.

_With Kushina_

Kushina ran around the villages wall looking for a way to enter without being seen when she saw an abandoned building collapse. She walked over to the building and saw 2 shinobi's dressed in long black robes with red clouds on it with a stray hat over their face. She looked closer and saw that they was carrying a kunoichi who looked almost dead. Kushina thought, _summoning no jutsu_ she said, "I need a distraction" she said pointing to the shinobi's.

Leave it to me the ryuu said and flew off.

The ryuu flew towards the shinobi's and caused a mini tornado. Kushina used this chance to run up and grab the kunoichi, "Penelo" Kushina said jumping in the air. Penelo swooped down and Kushina landed on her back and flew her back to the forest surprising Naruto and Kari, "thanks Penelo, I wonder who we just saved" Kushina said.

Penelo looked at the kunoichi, I believe this is a jinchuuriki and that group that tried to capture her is Akatsuki from what I was told by the ryuu counsel they are a group of rouge ninjas out to capture all the jinchuuriki, I would suggest you go out to find them before they can and form a team to fight these people" the ryuu said.

"So you mean Naru-chan has more to worry about than Konoha" Kari asked.

"Well I guess its time to up the training, you both are going to sign sign the ryuu contract once you master the 3rd comma of our doujutsu" Kushina said.

"But I haven't unlocked it yet and Kari is already on the third comma" Naruto whined.

"I realize that, so you have a lot of catching up to do" Kushina said.

"Mom should you try and heal her" Kari asked.

"I guess that would be a good idea" Kushina said going through some hand signs and started to heal the kunoichi to the best of her abilities.

A few days later Kushina was in the middle of training both Naruto and Kari when the kunoichi woke up, "oh my head" she said. She looked around and walked out the tent, "excuse me, whats going on here" she asked.

"Oh your woke, well my name is Kushina Uzumaki, these are my twins Kari and Naruto, we came here looking for someone to help Naru learn to control the power from Kyuubi, but before I went into the village I saw 2 shinobi's carrying what looked like a dead kunoichi, who was you, me and my summon saved you" Kushina explained.

"Your not from Kumo yet you risked your life to save me why" the kunoichi asked.

"Well I was taught you can always make friends in the most unlikely situations, besides if it was me I would want someone to save me, even if we wasn't from the same village" Kushina said.

She looked at her, "well thank you, my name is Yugito Nii" she said.

"Well nice to meet you" Kushina said.

"Like wise, now I assume you want something for saving me so, what is it" Yugito asked.

"Well besides helping Naruto gain some control over his demon, I would like to ask you join us on our travels and help train those we meet and allow to join us" Kushina said.

Yugito looked like she was thinking this over, "and Kumo didn't send anyone to try and help me" she asked.

"Nope" Kushina said.

"Not even Killer Bee the other jinchuuriki in the village, together we could have killed those Akatsuki shinobi" Yugito said.

"Sorry but no one was there to help you until I came at the last minute" Kushina said.

"Fine I'll join you on your quest, as long as it don't take us through Kumo, I want them to be surprised when they find out I'm still alive" Yugito said.

"Deal" Kushina said.

"Now if I'm correct he has Kyuubi in him right" Kushina nodded, "well he will never have the control I have on Nibi, but I can help him control at least 3 if not 4 tails, but anything after that and he will lose all control over Kyuubi and will have to rely on the seal to keep him back" Yugito explained.

"That's better than what he has now" Kushina said.

"Mom he unlocked his doujutsu" Kari yelled in excitement.

"Doujutsu, the Gensogan, I have heard about it but never seen it" Yugito said.

"I have mastered it pass what anyone previously have been able to, but I'm still along way from complete mastery of it" Kushina said.

"Can anyone ever truly be a master of a doujutsu, there is always something that one person with it can do that others can't" Yugito said.

"I agree, and only Uchiha's try and gain something that they can't control" Kushina said.

"Can I suggest we hit the road, I am pretty sure that those two Akatsuki members are still looking for me" Yugito said.

"Yes lets head out" Kushina said.

_In wave_

The group traveled straight to Wave without stopping to train so they made it there pretty fast. Yugito went to get a hotel while Kushina took Naruto and Kari to train. She stood in front of them, "OK Naru before you can use your Gensogan effectively you need to learn to use your wind element" she said.

"How do I do that mom" Naruto asked.

"Well you need to learn to access your element chakra" Kushina said.

"OK I'm ready what first" Naruto asked.

"Make some clones" Kushina said.

"How many" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked around and pointed to 2 trees, "that many" she said.

Naruto looked at the trees, "yes ma'am" he said and created a ton of clones.

"Kari me and you need to keep a close eye on these clones, if you see one starting to use Kyuubi's chakra disperse it" Kushina said.

"Yes ma'am" Kari said creating 7 clones, Kushina also created some clones to help while she watched Naruto to give him pointers if he needed them.

An hur later Yugito walked up, "I got us 3 rooms" she said.

"Thanks" Kushina said.

"Whats going on" Yugito asked.

"Naruto is doing his element training, he needs to slice a leaf in half using only his wind chakra, me and Kari are making sure he don't use Kyuubi's chakra" Kushina said.

"Oh" Yugito said.

A few hours later Kushina dispersed her clones, "Naru that's enough for today" she said.

"Aw mom I'm so close I can feel it" Naruto complained.

"I know, but you need to process what your clones was able to do, don't worry we will be here all day tomorrow" Kushina said.

"OK mom" Naruto said.

_In Konoha_

Tsume was sitting at the dinner table after Kiba was sleep thinking about what she could do to help Naruto when Hana walked up, "whats wrong mom" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie" Tsume said.

"Yes it is, you have not been yourself month, something is wrong" Hana said.

Tsume said, "it has to do with Naruto" she said.

"You mean with him leaving, whats wrong with that, people in this village never cared about him" Hana said.

"I know, but its not just that" Tsume said.

"What then" Hana urged.

"Its the Hokage, he not only lied to Kushina about Naruto being dead, he supported the Yondaime when he hatched this idea to make Naruto's life hell" Tsume said.

"What did the Hokage say when you asked him about it" Hana asked.

"It was for the best like he does with everything else" Tsume said.

"So, why are you stressing over it there is nothing you can do to change the past" Hana asked.

"I know, but I should have been more aware, I should have seen that Naruto was Kushina's son" Tsume said.

"Mom its the past over and done and Naruto has his family the only thing we can do is move on and help them anyway we can" Hana said.

"Yes I know, but still I feel kind of responsible" Tsume said.

"Why not send a scroll to them to see how they are doing or something" Hana suggested.

"Good idea, Kuro" Tsume called.

The inu ran into the kitchen, what he asked Tsume.

"Can you deliver a scroll to Kushina Uzumaki, I don't know where she is now but I'm sure you can find her" Tsume asked.

Of Course Kuro said.

_In Wave 3 days later_

Naruto was currently working on slicing 2 leaves at the same time, one in each hand. He worked hard over the last 3 days to be able to slice one leaf without concentrating on it. Kushina, Kari, and Yugito had taken to making sure none of his clones accessed Kyuubi's chakra when Kuro ran up to Kushina. Kushina took the scroll off his neck and read it, "tell Tsume I'll think about it" she told the inu. Kuro barked and ran off.

"Mom what was that about" Kari asked.

"Nothing we need to worry about right now" Kushina said.

"Mom I got it" one of Naruto's clones yelled.

"Disperse and give your information to the others" Kushina ordered.

The clone did as told and soon all the clones was able to split the two leaves, "got it mom look" all the Naruto's yelled showing her the 4 halves.

"Good, now you need to learn to expel your wind chakra for a long period of time" Kushina said. She then looked around, "see that waterfall" she asked.

"Yes" Naruto answered.

"Your going to have to slice the water in half" Kushina said.

"What how do I do that" Naruto asked.

"Well wind is able to cut through anything, all you have to do is focus and learn to expell your wind chakra and you will cut it" Kushina said.

"If you say so mom" Naruto said not convinced that it was possible to cut water.

_2 days later_

Naruto and Kari was walking through Wave, "man this place is boring" Naruto said.

"I know, want to meet mom's friend Tsunami" Kari asked.

"Sure why not" Naruto said.

Kari led him through Wave and came to a small house and knocked on the door. It was opened by a young women about 24, "hello Kari what brings you here and where is Kushina" she asked.

"Hello Tsunami-san, my mom isn't with us, this is my brother Naruto" Kari said.

"Oh well hello Naruto" Tsunami said.

"Hello" Naruto said.

"Come in" Tsunami said.

They walked in and saw a bunch of men sitting around a table making some kind of plans, "we're not interrupting anything are we" Kari asked Tsunami.

"Oh no, dad is just making plans to build a bridge to connect to the main land" Tsunami said.

"A bridge cool can I help" Naruto asked.

Kari rolled her eyes, "you have to get moms permission first" she said.

"Come on Kari we can help, mom will be happy to have sometime to herself" Naruto said.

"We don't put me in this I'm having no part of it" Kari said.

"But your the smart twin you have to help" Naruto said.

"Why is that" Kari asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I haven't thought of a reason yet" he said.

"Your helpless" Kari said.

"So can we help build the bridge. Pleaseeee" Naruto asked.

"Fine if it will get you to stop with these stupid antics" Kari said.

"Your the best sister I have" Naruto said hugging Kari.

"I'm the only sister you have, I get the stupid award by default" Kari said.

"You know you want it" Naruto said.

"No I don't" Kari said.

"I'll get you two something to eat" Tsunami said.

"Thank you" Kari said. She looked back at Naruto, "what" she asked.

"How do we build a bridge anyway" he asked.

"I don't know ask them" Kari replied.

Naruto walked up to them, "how do you build a bridge" he asked.

The men looked at him, "well it takes time and boulders, lots and lots of boulders" one said.

"Oh when do we start building it" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow" one of them said.

"What are you talking about your not helping us" one of the man said.

"Why not, I can lift a boulder by myself" Naruto asked.

"Its fine I know his mother, if he is anything like her and Kari then you wont win this" Tazuna said.

"So your going to let this kid help us" the man asked.

"Better than facing his mother" Tazuna said.

_The next day_

Naruto and Kari arrived at the spot where the bridge was being built and looked around, "so what first" Kari asked.

"Is that what your wearing" one of the men asked.

"Whats wrong with our clothes, I picked them out myself when we bought them" Kari asked.

"This is a construction site" the man said.

"So, we are ninjas we can handle anything here" Kari said.

"Lets just get started" Tazuna said.

_A week later_

Kushina was sitting next to a tree as she watched Kari and Naruto and their clones help build the bridge, when a short old guy with glasses and a horrible looking outfit came up to them. With him was 2 samurais. The short man walked up tot he bridge, "what is this" he asked.

"A bridge to the main land" Tazuna said.

"Did I give you permission to build this" the short man asked.

"We don't need your permission" Tazuna said.

"Tear it down or pay the consequences" the man said and turned to walk away, "you have a week" he added and walked off.

Kushina walked up to them, "who was that" she asked.

"His name is Gato, he has a strangle on Wave to where everything that comes in and out of the country is by his word and he gets 60 percent of everything" Tazuna said.

"Why have I never heard of him since I been here" Kushina asked.

"I'm not surprised, every time some talks about him they end up dead" Tazuna said.

"So will you continue to build the bridge" Kushina asked.

"I don't know" Tazuna said.

"What if I provide you all and your family with protection from him, will you then" Kushina asked.

"If you can guarantee all of our safety then we will" Tazuna said.

"You all have my word that you and your family will be safe" Kushina said.

"How will you do that" someone asked.

_Summoning no jutsu_ Kushina said summoning a group of ryuu, "can you patrol the houses of these 10 men and make sure their family stay safe until this bridge is finished" she asked.

Leave it to us a dragon said and they all looked at the men then flew off.

"How will they know which house is ours" a someone asked.

Kushina shrugged, "ryuu's have their ways of finding this kind of stuff out on their own" she said.

_A week later_

Gato walked up to the bridge, "so you think you can defy me" he asked.

"This bridge is being built for the people of Wave, you wont scare us off" Tazuna said.

Gato snapped his fingers and 100 samurais came out of the trees,"make them pay for defying my warning" he said.

The samurai's started to run towards the bridge builders until Yugito and Kushina appeared in front of them, "Naruto Kari your staying at Tsunami's after your finished here, I'm doing a mission with Yugito we should be back by tomorrow" Kushina said.

"OK mom" Kari and Naruto said.

Yugito looked around, "whats going on" she asked.

"That man didn't like that we ares till building this bridge" Naruto said.

Kushina looked at them, "well its a good as time as any to see how far along you are in your training Naru" she said.

"Lets have some fun" Kari said.

"Your on, I'm going to kill more" Naruto said.

"Put your katana where your mouth is" Kari said and took off with great speed, Naruto wasn't far behind.

They reached the samurai's and with speed that the two genin level ninjas wasn't expecting the first 4 had their swords out and attacking. Naruto took the 2 on the right while Kari took the ones on the left. Naruto dodged and countered the 2 samurai's, but was unable to find an opening in their guards to land a strike good enough to put the two down and he was quickly realizing what Kari meant when she told him that a real fight was nothing compared to training. As he remembered very well how he was supposed to step and position himself, but the two samurais wasn't cooperating and kept attacking one after another not able to get in a rythem. Before he knew what hit him he was sent flying back and landed hard on the ground.

Kari was fairing way better than Naruto was. She knew every step perfect and taught Naruto as much as she could before their mom took over training them both. Kari was able to dodge and duck under each strike and used her speed to land quick but relatively small blows on each samurai. Kari moved with swift and precise movements that all wind users used, but unlike her twin she used her Gensogan to try and add her wind element in with her attacks.

Yugito and Kushina watched the two, "think he will learn that he can't do the steps exactly as they are meant to be done while outnumbered" Yugito asked.

"Well he doesn't know that he better learn it fast, but I think he will be fine Kari has told him as much as she could about fighting a real fight when she gets the chance" Kushina said.

Naruto looked over from his position on the ground to see how Kari was doing, "she is having a much easier time than I am. Why" he asked himself quietly.

Kari ducked under an attack and brought her katana across the mans stomach, putting him out of the battle and went on to the next one. As that one fell two more too their place. Naruto watched amazed, "she isn't doing what she does in training" he said quietly. He watched her as he slowly got up, 'fighting is much different than training, in training you master your forms in a fight you do the best you can to keep with the forms but never try and do them correctly all the time or you will die' he remembered Kari telling him in one of her many stories about the travels she and Kushina went on.

"That's it, I can't concentrate on doing the forms right, just the best I can while defending myself" he said to himself.

Naruto got back into his stance and waited. Pretty soon one samurai attacked and Naruto, but the samurai knew he would duck and stopped mid swing and brought his katana down hitting Naruto in the back. As the samurai was about to run at Kari, who had her back to him, there was a pop and Naruto was gone. The samurai looked in surprise and before he could react a katana went across his back. Kushina smiled, "like they say experience is the best teacher" she said to Yugito.

"Yes, but I'm surprised he figured it out so fast" Yugito said.

"Yea it can be, but Kari learned the same way, they are more alike than even I thought, the only difference was Kari used a regular bushin" Kushina said.

_Kage bushin no jutsu_ the samurai's heard. They turned behind them and saw Naruto and Kari standing there with smirks on their faces, "took you long enough to figure it out Naru-chan" Kari said.

"Yea, this is my first real fight though" Naruto defended.

"Don't worry you did good, but you should work on using your Gensogan while you fight, it makes it easier to surprise people when you add an element to your attacks" Kari said.

"I'll remember that" Naruto said.

"Impressive display of control over your _kage bushin_ Naru, it takes a lot of control not to lose it when hit like your was hit" Kushina said.

"What the hell is going on" Gato yelled.

"This is the difference between samurai's and ninjas, we have more tricks up our sleeves" Kushina said.

"What is that supposed to mean" Gato asked.

"Its simple, while samurai's are excellent with a sword that's all they have, if you can out number them or cancel out their sword skills with equal or greater skills with a weapon they are useless. Ninjas on the other hand always have ninjutsu and genjutsu to fall back on, not to mention we have excellent hand to hand skills and our speed is above what most samurai's can ever achieve" Kushina explained.

"We will see who have the greater skill" someone who they thought was the lead samurai said.

"Honestly, your having trouble with 2 genin's, the lowest level a ninja can be, and by samurai's standards they are not even skilled enough to touch a sword yet they just killed4 of your men with just clones, imagine if I was to step into this fight, you all would be dead within a matter of seconds" Kushina said while waving her hand dismissively.

"How dare you talk to use like your so high and mighty" some of the samurai's yelled.

"You know you should never take your eyes off your target" Kushina said.

The samurai's turned and looked at the twins and all 27 combined clones. Each clone held a _Rasengan _in their hand, "whats that" the leader of the samurai's asked.

"Oh just a jutsu called _Rasengam_ this is the basic level of the jutsu" Kari said. Before the samurai could say anything else Kari vanished from their sights and struck him with the jutsu. Naruto and their clones followed and soon the samurai's started to fall one by one as the twins and their clones took them out with _Rasengan_ after _Rasengan_.

"Good job" Yugito said.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"You just need a little more refining in the basics and we can start the next level of your training" Kushina said.

"When do I get the ryuu contract" Naruto asked.

"When you master the 3rd comma of your Gensogan" Kushina said.

"Where did that Gato guy go" Kari asked.

"He ran off" Yugito said.

"Well me and Yugito have to go, I expect these samurai's to be burned before the day is over" Kushina said.

_In Konoha_

Kuro arrived back at the Inuzuka compound and found Tsume in her office doing paperwork, she said she will think about your offer the inu said.

"Thanks Kuro your the best, if your hungry Hana is feeding the other inu's in the back Tsume said.

I'll see you later Kuro said and ran to get some food.

Tsume sighed and looked at her clock, "damn I'm going to be late" she said getting up and leaving her office, "Kiba tell Hana she is incharge until I get back, I have a counsel meeting to get to" she said to her youngest.

"OK mom, hope they don't tire you out to much, tonight is family night" Kiba said.

Tsume smiled, "you know nothing will make me miss tonight even if I'm almost dead I will be here" she said.

"I know mom that's why your the best" Kiba said. Tsume smiled and kissed on the head and walked out.

She arrived at the counsel meeting late, "Tsume is something wrong your never late" Shikaku asked.

"No I'm fine, just a lot of paperwork today" Tsume said.

"I noticed I have more than usual also" Hiashi said.

"Yea, I think everyone of us have more than usual" Inoichi said.

"Well since everyone is here lets get started" the Hokage said.

Tsume looked at him with a lot less respect than before after Kurenai told her about Naruto the day he was born, but didn't let that affect her judgment and sat down, "I think we need to do something about these Uzumaki's, they are going starting to cause problems for us, its better if we handle this now" Danzo said.

"I agree" Homura said.

"We can't take drastic actions just yet" the third said.

"What do you suggest" Koharu asked.

"That we watch them, but not approach them. If they show signs of become to powerful then we step in" the third said.

Tsume snorted loudly, "do you have a problem" Danzo asked.

"The hell I do, I have spent my entire life for the past 12 trying to protect that boy from you during these damn meetings, while you spent the last 12 years trying to turn him in a mindless weapon or have him kicked out thevillage now that he is out the village you want him back or dead" she said.

"I don't want him back" Danzo said.

"Bullshit, we all know how you work, you send your root to 'kill' them, then you will pop up with 2 new 12 year old's that just happens to look alike and have the Gensogan, you brainwash them and turn them into midless fucking zombies. Danzo your game is as old as you and its to predictable" tsume smirked, "besides inorder to get near Kari and Naruto you will need to get past a VERY protective Kushina, and if you happen by some wild luck beat her in battle how do you think Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed demon, will take to his mother dieing" she asked.

"No one wants Naruto or his family dead" the third said.

"Yea we all believe you" Tsume said with sarcastic dripping all over her words.

"Is there something you know that we don't" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, in fact there is a lot you don't know about our oh so beloved Hokage" Tsume said.

"Why don't you fill us in" a surprising voice said from the window.

"Tsunade, what a pleasure" the Hokage said with surprise as everyone looked at the sennin who vowed never to return to this village.

"Yea I'm sure it is, now whats this about there being something about you that none of us know" Tsunade asked.

"I have no clue what she is talking about, must be the increase in paperwork for every important figure in the village lately" the Hokage said.

Tsume snorted again, "if that snort was anything, I would guess that what you said is wrong, very wrong" Tsunade said.

"Oh how wrong it is" Tsume said.

"Well why don't you fill us in" Tsunade asked.

"I have a better idea" Tsume said with a smirk and puffed out the room.

"How rude" Kohura said.

Tsume came back in a puff with Kurenai and to Hiashi's surprise Hinata, "what does my daughter have to do with this" Hiashi asked.

"Well why don't you ask her" Tsume suggested.

"Hinata what do you know about Naruto and why he is no longer n this village, Tsume has led us to believe that the Hokage and others in the village besides the obvious, sent a pointed look at the three elders, has committed a crime against the village" Hiashi asked as nicely as he could with his growing agitation at being kept in the dark about something that could in danger his daughter.

Hinata gulped and looked around the room, "mo-more like tr-tr-treason" she said.

"Treason, that's a big thing to accuse without any proof" the third said.

"Perhaps you shouldn't interrupt without hearing what she has to say" Tsume said.

"Hinata if you would please explain why you would suggest that the Hokage can be accused of treason" Hiashi asked.

"Why should we believe what this girl says" Danzo asked.

"You will refer to my daughter as Hinata or not at all, and if you don't want to hear it then your free to leave, but as it probably has something to do with you I'm certain you will want to stay and defend your position" Hiashi said with his famous Hyuuga glare.

"If you would please continue Hinata" Tsunade asked the now terrified Hyuuga heir.

Hinata gulped and looked at the ground, "we found a letter left by the 4 Hokage when Naruto was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll" she stuttered out.

"A letter from the 4th what did it say" Tsunade asked.

"Well from what I remember was and I quote, '_To whoever finds this letter, I have committed a great crime, a crime so great that no father would be willing to face himself in the morning and not be able to face his son. To Naruto Uzumaki my son, I am sorry, I can't express how sorry I am for how I ruined your life. I'm sure your wondering what I'm talking about and who I am, well I am Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and your father Naruto. The crime I committed is the sealing of Kyuubi no Kitsune into him at his birth. Now Naruto I know what your thinking, 'why you and what of your mother' well I chose you because as Hokage I can't ask anyone to do something I can't do myself, it pains me so much to write this knowing that my wish for you to be treated as a hero will not be followed, I just hope you find one or two good friends who see you for who you are and not the Kyuubi. As for your mother, I faked your death, even creating a fake body, and told her you didn't make the birth, she tried to convince me that it wasn't true, but I couldn't let her live with the pain of seeing you everyday with how much you look like me, it would have killed her from the inside out, please believe me I did what I thought was best to save you, your twin sister Kari, and Kushina's life. Kari is your twin sister, she is a few minutes older and look very much as much like Kushina as you look like me. Please be strong and when you find your mother and sister tell them how sorry I am and I love them both.'"_ Hinata said.

"And the 3rd has done everything in his power to make sure Naruto never finds out about his mother and sister, even going as far as try and prevent Naruto from finding out where he could find them to send a message to them, if it wasn't for Tsume Naruto would probably be so depressed right now that he would willingly give in to the kitsune and remove the seal" Kurenai added.

Tsunade had a bunch of emotions going on after hearing that, on one hand she trusted Sarutobi, but on the other what he did was beyond treason and he should be executed. She had to sit down before she fell from the shock of the story, "Shizune I need sake" she yelled.

"Tsunade-sama you promised" Shizune replied sticking her head in the window.

"Shizune sake now, if you heard what I did you would be asking for some also" Tsunade said as she broke the small table next to her.

"I'll be right back" Shizune said.

"I'm curious, did the 4th pay you off to keep Kushina a secret" Hiashi asked.

"I can not be bought like some cheap sake" the third said in a monotone.

"I still want to know how you kept this information about Naruto's parents a secret all this time" Tsume said.

"There is a reason ROOT was allowed to continue after Minato died" the third said as if it didn't matter.

"I shouldn't have came back and just went looking for Naruto" Tsunade complained.

"Tsunade-sama here you go" Shizune said jumping in the window.

"Lady Tsunade what do you suggest we do about this" Tsume asked.

"I agree something needs to be done, but I'm not part of this counsel" Tsunade said getting up.

"Where are you going" Shizune asked.

"To find Naruto" Tsunade said.

"He is in Wave" Tsume said.

"I suggest both the Hokage and elders be put up for treason" Hiashi said.

"I agree" Tsume said.

"To bad without my approval you can't execute anyone" the Hokage said.

"You have a point, such a dilemma" Tsume said.

"Help get rid of the Uzumaki's and we can work out an agreement that splits all of the Uzumaki clans possessions up between the clans" Danzo said.

"I have a better idea" Tsume said.

"Whats that" the Hokage asked.

Tsume smirked, "I'm betrothing Hana to Naruto" she said.

The look on the Hokage's face was priceless and even Tsunade had to laugh, "wonderful idea I will send a betrothing letter to Kushina after the meeting" Inoichi said.

Hiashi looked at Hinata, "I don't think I have to worry about that, Hinata has taken care of it herself isn't that right Hinata" he asked. Hinata blushed and slowly nodded.

"So since we can't punish you like any other person in the village I will make your life as difficult as possible" Tsume said.

"Shizune lets get going" Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune said.

"Hold on, I propose that Hinata be betrothed to Sasuke Uchiha" Kohura said.

"Look here, if you ever suggest something like that again I will kill you myself laws be damned" Hiashi said glaring at the old idiot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_Chapter 3_

Tsume, Haishi, Inoichi, Shikaku, Shibi, and Chouza was sitting in a private box in the jounin's bar, "so what now" Inoichi asked.

"I sent the marriage contracts out to Kushina we just need to wait for a reply, I even sent one for Hinata, at her request" Hiashi said.

"I don't know about you all but I'm going to start preparing Shikamaru for what is to come" Shikaku said.

"I agree we all should up their training" Tsume said.

"I already did, I'm training Hinata and Neji personally now" Hiashi said.

Tsume snapped her fingers, "yes lady Tsume" the Inuzuka ANBU who was sitting on his inu's back asked.

"Find my pups, have them meet me at our training ground" Tsume said.

"Yes" the ANBU said then vanished.

"Since when did you start walking around with your clan ANBU" Inoichi asked.

"Since I started to go against the Hokage, I might think he needs to die, but I'm not stupid enough to walk around without backup" Tsume said rubbing Kuro's head, making the inu bark.

In Wave

Tazuna with the help of Kari and Naruto plus their clones got further on the bridge than they could have hoped in the 10 days they have been working on it. They was in the middle of a lunch break when it started to get foggy, "everyone stay low to the ground" Kushina ordered from her spot on a tree branch.

There was a loud 'clank' and the fog cleared out, "so you was able to sense my attack was you" the bandaged man asked.

"The fog was a dead give away, why are you here Zabuza, can't find enough work so your picking on a defenseless town" Kushina asked.

"From what I heard these people are not defenseless, in fact my contract have nothing to do with the people of this town, but those two" Zabuza said pointing to Naruto and Kari.

"Really, then your going to have to go through me if you want to even touch my kids" Kushina said.

"Kushina do we have to do this" Zabuza asked.

"Depends, are you going to try and harm my kids in anyway" Kushina asked.

"You know our code, never go back on our word" Zabuza said.

"Yea but your not part of the clan anymore, your parents abandoned us and ran to Kiri" Kushina said.

"Yea, but I'm still an Uzumaki and nothing can change that" Zabuza said.

"Yea well then why are you so willingly to kill the two only Uzumaki's able to help our clan, or does the future of our clan and your cousins not mean anything to you" Kushina asked.

Zabuza sighed, "I only took this mission because I needed the money, I had no idea that it involved my only living cousins" he said.

"So what will you do, if I have to I will fight you to save my kids" Kushina asked.

"I wont turn my back on my family like my parents did" Zabuza said.

Kushina smiled, "good" she said.

"I'll be right back, I am with some people I'm training, most are about your kids age the only one who is older is helping me train them" Zabuza said.

Kushina looked at him, "you know its against our laws to train outsiders in our ways" she said.

"I know that, I was training them to be ninjas, but the problem is all but one are kunoichi's" Zabuza said.

"Well go get them so we can introduce ourselves" Kushina said.

"I'm the older one here" Zabuza said.

"Yea, but I'm the clan head" Kushina said with a smile.

"Whatever" Zabuza said walking away. He came back with a group of kunoichi's and one shinobi, "OK everyone introduce yourselves" he said.

"Smooth Zabuza I can see why you have all the ladies all over you" Kushina said with sarcasm.

"Just introduce yourself" Zabuza said.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki clan, even though Zabuza is my older cousin" she said.

"I'm Kari Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina and older twin of Naruto" she said.

"I'm Naruto, the final piece to the twin gang" he said with a thumbs up and smiling.

"I'm Kagura" the white haired kunoichi said.

"I'm Fu, 15 and was the first to be found by Zabuza and Kagura" the green haired kunoichi said.

"I'm Haku" the only guy in the group said.

"I'm Isaribi" the black haired kunoichi said with bandages over her body.

"Kagura, why does your name sound familiar" Kushina asked.

"I was once a kunoichi of Konoha" she replied.

"Oh, I remember now, you wanted to become Tsunade's apprentice" Kushina said.

"That was one of my goals, until I was banished" Kagura said.

"Well now that we know each other can you explain whats going on" Zabuza asked.

"Well Naru and Kari are helping them build this bridge" Kushina said.

"Oh, well lets get out of the way" Zabuza said.

"Never thought I would see you again Kagura" they heard.

They all turned, "Tsunade" Kagura said.

"Kagura I know your mad about not becoming my apprentice, but I have other things to take care of" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade what brings you here" Kushina asked.

"I just came from Konoha, I heard what happened to Naruto and how he was split up from you" Tsunade said.

"Can we not talk about this" Kushina asked.

"Sure, but you should know that the village has effectively split itself into 2 villages and is in a 'cold war' at the moment" Tsunade said.

"How is Hinata-chan" Naruto asked.

"She was the one who told the council what the letter from Minato said" Tsunade said.

In Konoha

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino walked into the Inuzuka compound, "Hana whats so important that you needed us to come here" Tenten asked.

"I know you all was busy training, but I was thinking and I want to make you all honorary Inuzuka members" Hana said.

"Really" Ino asked shocked.

"Yes, I got mom and Kuro's permission, you all will receive an inu that you can train with, of course you wont be able to talk to it like an Inuzuka, but they still can fight and grow to be the same size as a normal Inuzuka inu, meaning in a few years you will be able to ride on it" Hana said.

"What about Naruto-kun and Kari" Hinata asked.

"They will receive one also, mom is have one sent to them with instructions on how to train them and what to feed them" Hana said.

Tsume came in the yard with 3 small inu's following her, "Hana did you tell them yet" she asked.

"Yes mom" Hana answered.

"OK, these inu's have already been trained to take orders from you three, they will only answer to you, now pick which you want" Tsume said. Hinata picked the black inu, Ino picked the white inu, while Tenten picked the brown inu.

2 years later

A 14 year old Hinata sat on a random roof with her now waist tall inu looking at the sky, "Urbellum what do you think Naruto-kun is doing right now" she asked.

Urbellum barked a few times at Hinata, "yes your right, we should write him" Hinata said. Urbellum barked again and licked Hinata, "lets go girl" Hinata said and the two jumped off towards the Hyuuga compound. As she ran she felt someone following her. She jumped the gap between the building she was on and the one across from her, while flipping and releasing 2 kunai's blocking the two that was headed for her. Both Hinata and Urbellum landed ready for anything. Across from her was 2 ninjas, both covered by a long orange sleeveless jacket with a red flame on the bottom, on their arms was fingerless fgloves that went to their elbow with what she guessed was weights in the large orange part at the bottom of the gloves on the back of the gloves was a protective metal plate with a whirlpool symbol on it, and a mask on their face. Hinata looked at them and their entire posture was the mere image of each other. They both had long red hair and 2 katana's, one on their left hip and a blue one on their back over their right shoulder. Both was looking at Hinata with their arms crossed over their chest.

Hinata rubbed Urbellum's head then straightened out her own full length purple jacket. Urbellum then jumped off away from the three at lighting speed. Hinata looked from one to the other, "should I attack first or will one of you" she asked in an innocent but confident way.

Both ninjas jumped off towards Hinata, who met the two in the her own katana and kunai blocking the katana the two had in their hands with a loud 'clank' in the middle of the two buildings. The strength of the blows sent the three back to their original building, then Hinata jumped across as soon as she landed moving her katana at the head of the ninja on the left making him flip back revealing his orange pants and mesh shirt. Hinata then without any hesitation went after the second of the two. The ninja blocked the blow from Hinata and ducked under her kunai while kicking out at her feet. Hinata flipped over the low kick revealing her own purple dress and multiple weapons pouches attached to her waist. The shinobi attacked as soon as Hinata landed forcing her on the defense under his relentless attack. The other ninja quickly joined the assault making Hinata show off her extreme flexibility as she ducked and dodged between their attacks trying not to be hit.

The two ninjas then flipped back all of a sudden showing that the second was a kunoichi wearing orange pants like the shinobi and tube shirt meshing under it to cover the rest of her body she also had a meshing going up to her neck with a white collar keeping it up. Both had hitai-ate's on their left leg with the whirlpool symbol on it. Tenten landed in front of Hinata with her inu and Hinata's inu, "two against one isn't fair" she said.

"Tenny I had this under control" Hinata said.

"Well Urbellum brought Drago so I had to follow" Tenten said.

"Whatever" Hinata said.

"Are you two finished talking" the kunoichi asked.

Tenten went into her own full length jacket and took out 2 kunai's, "lets go" she said.

Hinata threw her kunai at the roof the two was standing on, as soon as it landed it exploded, "I'll take the kunoichi, you take the shinobi" she said.

"Sure" Tenten said and jumped at the shinobi. Both their inu's just sat back and watched.

Hinata and the kunoichi exchanged strikes with their katana's at high speed and strength. They jumped back and was about to get back into their fight when an ANBU appeared between the two. Hinata looked at the ANBU then at Tenten to find an ANBU between her and the other shinobi also, "you know your forbidden to fight outside training grounds Hinata" the ANBU said.

Hinata moved her jacket enough so her mask with her Hyuuga symbol was showing under her sheaf, "I don't take orders from you" she said.

"Those are not my orders but the Hokage's" the ANBU said.

"I don't take orders from him either" Hinata said as if it was common knowledge.

"You will show respect for the Hokage" the ANBU said.

Hinata pulled her mask off, "I don't take orders from anyone but the head of the Hyuuga clan and only the head of the Hyuuga clan" she said putting her mask on.

Tenten also grabbed her mask, "Hina we are going to be late" she said.

"Well we should finish here then" Hinata said.

"Yes lets make it quick" Tenten said.

"Hold it" someone else said before the 4 can get back to their fight. A kunoichi walked up to them, she was dressed exactly like the two Hinata was just fighting, except she had a long scroll hanging loosely from her back over her own blue katana, "what did I tell you two about running off like that" she asked.

"Sorry mom" the shinobi said.

"Its fine, following rules is something that our family isn't good at" she said then turned to Hinata and moved her mask to the side, "how have you been Hinata and Tenten" she asked.

Hinata and Tenten looked at her, "Kushina" they both asked.

"Yup, those twins of mine always find trouble no matter where we go" she said shoving her thumb her kids.

The two took their masks off, "told you she wouldn't take our attack serious" Kari said to Naruto.

"Hime-chan I missed you so much" Naruto said smiling at her.

Hinata looked at him then tackled him in a hug, "ouji-kun" she said as she fell on top of him.

Naruto laughed as he hugged her back, "what are you doing back here" the ANBU asked.

Hinata ignored the ANBU and sat up straddled on Naruto looking down at him, "you changed your hair color" she said.

"Yea, I wanted it to be the same color as mom's and Riri's" Naruto said smiling at her.

Hinata looked at it then tilted her head to the side. She was quiet for a minute, "I like it" she finally said.

Naruto let out a breath, "I thought you wouldn't like it" he said.

Tenten cleared her throat, "I'm still here you know" she said.

Naruto looked over at her, "hi Tenten how have you been" he asked.

Tenten shrugged, "good I guess, causing as much trouble for the Hokage as possible is always fun" she said.

"So ouji-kun how have you been" Hinata asked.

Naruto sat up so he was leaning back on his arms, "good, we met a lot of people, but this one guy, named Haku, keeps trying to put the moves on my sister" he said.

"Key word, trying, Ruto never let him get far with his advances, besides Fu and Isaribi have been trying to get you to date them for awhile now" Kari said.

"Not like you will let me date anyone anyway" Naruto said.

Kari rolled her eyes, "Hina is still straddled on you, so stop complaining" she said.

"That's because hime-chan and Ayame-hime have always been my friends" Naruto pointed out.

"No I just like them two better than I like Fu and Isaribi at the moment" Kari said.

"So......Tenten have you became the weapons specialist yet" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I'm close, I taught Hina to use her katana" Tenten said with pride.

"Not to interrupt but lets get moving, we told the others we would join back up with them in a few hours" Kushina said.

Hinata got off Naruto and grabbed his hand, "Ayame will be so excited to see your here to visit" she said as she led them to Ichiraku Ramen. They walked into the restaurant, "Ayame guess who came to visit" Hinata said.

Ayame looked up from the counter, "Naru-kun, Kari" she said running from behind the counter to hug the two.

"Hello Ayame" Kari said.

"Are you hungry, I'll get father to make you some free ramen" Ayame said.

"No you don't have to" Kari said.

"What speak for yourself, I never turn down free ramen" Naruto said.

"You never turn down free anything that's edible" Kari said.

"Wait, it will be finished in a few minutes" Ayame then ran into the kitchen.

"Are you sure she never had ninja training" Tenten asked.

"I'll leave you two for now, stay out of trouble, I need to talk to Tsume" Kushina said and left.

Ayame came back with their ramen and they all shared stories about what they been through the last 2 years, giving as much details as possible so the others can get an idea of how skilled they are. They all was getting ready to leave, "hey wait, can Naru-kun stay here for awhile" Ayame asked.

"What I want to be with ouji-kun" Hinata said.

"He will be at the Hyuuga compound the entire time he is here" Ayame pointed out.

"So, I saw him first" Hinata said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hina just let him stay here for a few hours" Kari said.

"Why" Hinata whined.

"If you do I'll tell you things Ruto did that he wont tell you" Kari said.

"What I resent that deal" Naruto said.

"Of course you do, lets go Hina" Kari said pulling the Hyuuga out the restaurant.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now" Tenten asked.

"You can come with us" Hinata yelled back in the restaurant.

Ayame grabbed Naruto's arm, "dad I'm going out" she called and left before he could reply.

At the Inuzuka compound

Kushina arrived at the Inuzuka compound with little resistance. Although she felt she was being followed she ignored them and continued to led the two inu's that was following her, "Mystic and Tsurugi you two behave when we get in the compound" she said. The two inu's barked in reply.

Tsume came to the gate, "Kushina how have you been, wow the twins have been taking great care of their inu's, look at their color, its even better than Akamaru's and Kiba is part of the clan" she said while rubbing the inu's fur.

"Yea the twins are very good with them, sometimes I wonder if they are part Inuzuka they way they are when they interact with them" Kushina laughed.

"Come in, Hana will want to check them to make sure they are growing properly" Tsume said.

Tsume led them to the back on the compound where Hana was, "Mystic, Tsurugi" Hana called when she saw them. The two inu's ran up to her and started to lick her. Hana laughed, "I missed you to" she said.

"Hana can you check them to make sure they are growing the way they should" Tsume asked.

"OK mom" Hana said.

Outside of Konoha

Fu jumped off the tree she was sitting on, "whats taking them so long" she asked in frustration.

"Calm down, give them a few hours" Haku said.

"Shut up, your just saying that because Kari told you to stay put" Fu retorted.

"Am not" Haku said.

"Really, then why are you still sitting in the same spot you was in when she left" Fu asked.

"I just don't feel like moving" Haku said.

"Will you two shut up" Kagura said.

"Make me" Fu said.

"I'm not Haku, you can't bate me into your little games" Kagura said and proceeded to ignore the jinchuriki.

Shzune stood up, "I'm going to check on them" she said.

"I'll come with you" Tsunade said.

"Fine, but no sake" Shizune said.

"Why not" Tsunade asked.

"Because I said so" Shizune said.

"Then I'm not going" Tsunade said sitting back down.

"Fine with me" Shizune said and started to walk towards Konoha.

With Ayame and Naruto

Ayame went in to her room as Naruto sat on the couch in her apartment, "Naru-kun when are you leaving" she called.

"I don't know, a few hours I guess" Naruto responded.

Ayame stuck her head out her door, "a few hours, when will you be back" she asked.

"I don't know, mom didn't want to come here this time, we are only here because both me and Kari wanted to visit" Naruto said.

"Oh" Ayame said and stuck her head back in the room.

"You OK Ayame-hime" Naruto asked.

Naruto heard a few things fall and a loud, 'ouch' and got woried. Then the door flew opened and Ayame came out with 2 bags, "I'm leaving with you" she said.

Naruto blinked, "what about your father" he asked.

"I don't care I'm 16 I can make this decision myself, and I'm going with you" she said.

"Are you sure" Naruto asked.

Ayame sat her begs down and walked up to the couch straddling him, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you" she said and kissed him.

"OK, I'll have to tell mom though, she hate surprises" Naruto said.

"OK" Ayame said.

"Ayame-hime why are you looking at me like that" he asked.

"Your almost 15 right" she asked.

"Yea why" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm not really good with jutsu's, but I did learn one jutsu, want to try it with me" Ayame asked.

"Really what jutsu" Naruto asked.

"Its called _protection no jutsu_ Hana taught it to me" Ayame said.

"I never heard of that jutsu" Naruto said.

"That's because its a jutsu only kunoichi's can use" Ayame said.

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Want to use it with me" Ayame asked.

"How its only a jutsu a kunoichi can use" Naruto asked.

Ayame kissed him, "but I need you to use it" she said.

"Why" Naruto asked confused.

Ayame kissed him again, "do you trust me" she asked.

"Of course" Naruto said.

"Good, take your clothes off and we can use the jutsu and have some 'fun'" she said.

With Shizune

Shizune walked through the gates and started to walk around, "where are they" she asked herself.

"Shizune" Kari called.

Shizune looked on the roof sse was on and jumped up there, "Kari where is Naru and Kushi" she asked.

"Ruto is with Ayame and mom is at the Inuzuka compound" Kari said.

"Kari go get Kushi, I'll find Naru, we need to leave before the others kill each other, mainly Haku and Fu" Shizune said.

"I'm sure Ruto wouldn't mind if Haku was killed" Kari joked.

"Maybe, just hurry" Shizune said.

"Hina you and Tenten coming with me" Kari asked.

"No I have to go to the compound for something" Hinata said and took off.

Tenten and Kari looked at her retreating figure, "what was that about" Kari asked.

"I have an idea" Tenten said.

"Well lets get going" Kari said.

"Lets stop by my house first, its the same direction as the Inuzuka compound" Tenten said.

"OK" Kari said.

Ayame's apartment

Shizune found Naruto's chakra signature in an apartment building. She stopped on a roof across the building and looked through the window surprised at what she was seeing. After getting over her shock she made a quick one hand sign and shunshined into the room, "Naru what are you doing" she asked surprising both Naruto and Ayame.

"Shizune, what are you doing in here, how did you get in" Naruto yelled.

"Shunshined, get dressed we are leaving soon" Shizune said.

Ayame made sure not to turn her body, "can we finish first" she asked.

"Sorry, but we need to be going" Shizune said.

"But I'm so close" Ayame said.

"How are you having sex without the risk of being pregnant anyway" Shizune asked.

"Hana taught me a jutsu to protect myself" Ayame said.

"Shizune can you leave" Naruto yelled.

"I'll be waiting on that roof, you have 10 minutes to clean yourself" Shizune pointed out the window then jumped out the window.

Naruto sighed, "sorry Ayame-hime" he said.

"Don't be sorry, we have enough time to finish and shower" Ayame told him then proceeded to rock and bounce on him.

At the Hyuuga compound

Hinata reached the compound and ran through it looking for her father. She found him in a meeting, "father" she called out.

The entire room turned to look at her, "what Hinata we are in an important meeting" Hiashi asked.

"I need to ask you something" she replied.

"Can this wait until after the meeting" Hiashi asked.

"No it can't, this is important and I need to ask you now" Hinata said.

"OK, ask away" Hiashi said.

"Lord Hiashi we are in a meeting we don't have time for this" an elder said.

Hinata just ignored him, "can I leave the village" she asked.

"Leave the village, you mean with your team" Hiashi asked.

"No, not with my team" Hinata said.

"Then with who" Hiashi asked.

"With ouji-kun" Hinata answered.

"He is here now" Hiashi asked surprised.

"Yes" Hinata said.

"Is she also here" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, at the Inuzuka compound" Hinata said.

"Get packed, and pack for Hanabi also" Hiashi said, "this meeting is over" he added and walked out the room faster than Hinata had ever saw him move.

At the Inuzuka compound

Hiashi arrived at the compound surprising the guards at how fast he was moving, "I need to see Kushina now" he demanded.

"We will retrieve her right away lord Hiashi" the guard said.

Kushina came out with both her kids inu's, Tsume, Kari, and Tenten, "what do you want Hiashi" she asked.

"I need to ask a favor from you" Hiashi said.

"Why should I do anything for you, what have you done for my son" Kushina asked.

"Can we talk inside" Hiashi asked.

"Come on" Tsume said and led them further into the compound, "no one outside an Inuzuka will here us" she said.

"Now why should I do anything for you" Kushina asked again.

"Look I know I wasn't the best person" he was cut off.

"You ignored Naruto's cries for help multiple times" Kushina yelled.

Hiashi sighed, "I know and I'm sorry, its just I wasn't myself" Hiashi said.

Kushina just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with a look that wasn't believing what he said. Kari mimicked her, "we don't believe what your saying" Kari said.

"Look, I made some mistakes at least give me the chance to make up for them" Hiashi asked.

"No" Kushina saidwith a defiant tone.

Hiashi sighed, "fair enough I deserve it, but at least hear me out" he asked.

Kushina looked over at Kari, "what do you think" she asked.

Kari thought, "well Ruto would at least hear him out, so we should" she said.

Kushina looked back at Hiashi, "we will hear you out, if your proposal don't impress both me and Riri then we are done with you" she said.

"Fair deal, now the proposal isn't with me but my daughters" he said.

"We don't want to make a deal that involves your daughters" Kushina said.

"I don't think you understand" Hiashi said.

"What is there to understand, your trying to deal off your daughters" Kushina asked.

"We had a deal" Hiashi said.

"As a witness of this, Kushina you did make a deal to at least hear him out completely" Tsume said.

"Fine" Kushina said.

"Thank you, now my daughters are Hinata and Hanabi" he said.

"Your Hina's father" Kari yelled.

"Yes" Hiashi said.

"Impossible, she said you was a good father" Kari said.

"Dad whats going on" Hinata asked as she and Hanabi walked up to them.

"You was late for training me, again" Hanabi said.

Hiashi sighed, "Kushina, I want you to raise them both" he said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, "what" Kushina asked,

"I maybe their father, but is only so much I can teach them, most of that is laws and how to protect themselves, but you can make them into a real kunoichi and teach them things I can only hope to teach them" Hiashi said.

"But why would you make a deal with me raising your daughters" Kushina asked.

"Like I said, I made a lot of mistakes, both towards you and them, this is the best way to fix them" he replied.

"Mistakes" Hinata asked.

"Yes, the way I treated you when your mother died was wrong and a poor excuse of me being a father, and towards Naruto, although I protected him from the council I could have done more, all I did was keep the council from killing him but didn't do anything to stop others in the village from hurting him, if it wasn't for Tsume showing how my lack of attention was affecting both him and you I would have probably driven you away from me" Hiashi explained.

"I understand all that, you already sent a marriage proposal for Hinata to me, but why this all of a sudden" Kushina asked in confusion.

"Its only been since Naruto was 9 that I realized how my refusal to provide complete protection was causing him harm, and Hinata would have gotten herself hurt to protect him is I didn't do something, even now all she does is train as much as she can to be stronger to protect him from whoever tries to hurt him" Hiashi said.

"I can see Hinata, but send Hanabi with me" Kushina asked.

"Because, without Hinata here as acting heir the elders will try and push the position on Hanabi, while she knows all the laws I don't want them to have to go through the things me and Hizashi went through, it broke us apart I can't let that happen to them" Hiashi said.

"So I don't have the choice to just take Hinata" Kushina asked.

"Either both or none" Hiashi said.

"What do you think Riri" Kushina asked her oldest.

"Naruto would be sad if don't bring Hina, but we can't leave Hanabi" Kari replied. She thought for a minute, "I think the only ones who can answer this is Hina and Hanabi" she finally said.

Shizune, Naruto, and Ayame came into the group, "whats going on" Naruto asked.

Everyone looked at them, "Naruto why do you and Ayame smell like each other" Hana asked.

Both teens blushed, "Ayame you didn't" Hinata said with a disbelieving tone.

"I, um, Kushina is it fine if I come with you" Ayame asked changing the subject.

Kushina sighed, "coming here is proving to be a much bigger headache than I wanted" she said.

Hinata glared at Ayame, "you did, I can't believe you" she said.

"Your just mad because I was first" Ayame said.

"You know I wanted to be" Hinata said.

"OK, we have things to solve first, Hinata and Hanabi are you two coming or not" Kushina asked.

"I'm coming" Hinata said.

"Do I have to" Hanabi asked.

"Hanabi, do you really want the elders bothering you as much as they bothered me" Hinata asked.

"I'll come" Hanabi said immediately.

"Good, Ayame, since you don't have ninja training what can you do to make up for the protection you will constantly need" Kushina asked.

"Mom" both Naruto and Kari yelled at her.

"What, everyone has to pull their part in our clan, even the non kunoichi's" Kushina said.

"But she has been Ruto's longest friend, even longer than Hina and your going to make her pay for our protection" Kari asked.

"Its fine Kari, and I may not be a kunoichi, even though Hana taught me one jutsu, but I do love cooking and is willing to cook for everyone" Ayame said.

"Hana you taught her a jutsu" Tsume asked.

"Well she kept asking me to teach her one" Hana said.

"What jutsu did you teach her" Tsume asked.

"Do I have to say" Hana asked.

"Yes" Tsume and Kushina said.

"I'm pretty sure I know what jutsu she taught her" Shizune said.

"What jutsu was it" Kushina asked.

"It was, _protection no jutsu_" Shizune said.

"Are you sure" Tsume asked.

"I saw it in action myself" Shizune said.

Kushina looked at the blushing teens, "you didn't use that jutsu did you" she asked. Ayame slowly nodded, "Ruto you and Kari like making my life as hard as possible don't you" she asked.

Kari just smiled, "its what we do" she said.

"We have no choice but to bring you now" Kushina said.

"Why" Naruto asked.

"Because that jutsu only have a 85 percent chance of working, there is a better jutsu to use than that one, I don't even know why Hana was able to learn that one" Kushina said.

"I tried to teach her the other one, but she couldn't get it right, so I taught her that one" Hana defended.

"Lets just go" Kushina said.

"So who all is coming" Shizune asked.

"Tenten, Ayame, Hinata, and Hanabi" Kushina said.

"I want to come, your taking all my friends" Hana said.

"Hell we minus well go see if Ino want to come" Kushina said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well lets hurry before Kagura kill Fu and Haku for being to loud" Shizune said.

"Haku can die for all I care" Naruto said.

"Told you he wouldn't care if Haku died" Kari said.

They arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, "can I help you, um, our store isn't big enough for all you" Ino said.

"Wait here, come on twins from hell" Kushina said. They walked into the store, "is Ino here" Kushina asked.

"Your speaking to Ino" she replied.

"Oh, well since I received a marriage proposal from your father, we are here to ask if you want to leave the village and travel with us" Kushina asked.

Ino looked at them, "who exactly are you" she asked.

"Oh sorry" Kushina said and took of her mask along with Naruto and Kari.

"Dad said you would be back to ask if I wanted to come with you" Ino said.

"Really, how did he know we would be back" Naruto asked.

"Simple Ruto, we agreed to the marriage contract" Kushina said.

"I think I received all the brains" Kari said.

"Are you calling me stupid" Naruto asked.

"Enough you two, Ino are you coming" Kushina asked.

"I guess, it would be more exciting than staying here, let me write a note to my father" Ino said.

So now the group plus Ino was walking through the village towards the gate. They walked out when Kari looked around, "where did Ruto go this time" she asked.

Kushina looked around and sighed, "Riri go get your brother" she said.

Kari turned and ran through the gate. As she ran her eyes shifted constantly looking for her twin. She spotted him in a restaurant, "Ruto what are you doing" she asked punching him, "mom is going to be mad at you when we get back" she added.

"Look Kurenai and Anko" Naruto said.

"So" Kari said.

"Kurenai has been like an aunt to me since I met her" Naruto said.

Kari looked at the two adults who was looking at the two, "sorry, but our mom is waiting for us" she said.

"We will go with you" Kurenai said.

"You don't have to" Kari said.

"We want to" Anko said.

With the others

Kushina led them to the clearing that the rest of the group was with, "Kushi how did you leave with 2 teens and 2 inu's, but return with 5 teens, a brat, and 3 inu's and none are the ones you left with" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see..." Kushina was cut off.

"Who is this cutie" Haku asked.

"Get away from Ino-hime" Naruto said coming out of nowhere and punching Haku in the face.

Everyone sweat-dropped, "how do they keep doing that" Fu wondered.

"Look who we found" Kari said.

"Those two really are a magnet for collecting people" Tsunade said.

"Ow idiot that hurt" Haku yelled getting up.

"That was the point" Naruto yelled back.

"I'll get you back" Haku yelled and charged at Naruto.

"I'll like to see you try" Naruto yelled and charged at Haku.

Kari appeared between them with her katana's drawn, "if you two don't stop now, I will put you both in the hospital" she threatened.

Haku immediately stopped. Naruto pulled out his own katana's, "lets see you try" he challenged.

Kushina face-palmed, "this what I get for allowing them to carry their own katana's" she said.

"Are you going to stop them" Hinata asked.

"No, they do this all the time" Kushina said.

Before the two could charge each other a group of ninja's walked into the clearing, "what do we have here" the leader asked.

"Orochmaru, what are you doing here" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-hime how have life been without your lover" Orochimaru asked with sarcasm.

"Kari, Naruto with me now, Haku with Zabuza, Fu and Isaribi with Kagura, Hinata and Tenten with Kurenai, Hana and Ino with Anko, Hanabi and Ayame stay with Shizune and don't leave her side" Kushina ordered.

"Again what are you doing here Orochimaru" Tsunade asked.

*-*

_AN: How was this chapter? Just to clear something up, in the beginning of the chapter Hiashi was trying to make amends for his neglect to provide enough protection for Naruto, at the end he tells everyone that he is trying to make up for how he was when Naruto and Hinata was kids. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kari, and Naruto all have inu's but can't use them in the ways that Hana can. The ANBU's that appeared when Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Kari was fighting didn't leave they was just ignored. Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Yugito, and Yuugao, when she joins them, will all be aunts for the kids, even and Naruto dont really like each other and always fights, which results in Kari always breaking it up. While Haku always listens to whatever Kari says, Naruto doesn't and usually ends up with them fighting, but its more as playful fighting, than how Naruto and Haku tries to kill each other. Please review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_AN: Kari, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Haku, Fu, and Isaribi are 14, Hana and Ayame are 16, Kagura, Yuugao, and Anko are 22, Shizune, Kurenai, Yugito, and Kushina are 30, Zabuza is 35._

_Chapter 4_

Orochimaru looked at the group as they went to their assigned jounin. He kept eying Naruto and Fu the two teen jinchuuriki's, "what do you want" Kushina asked.

"A partnership" Orochimaru said.

All the jounin's looked at him as if just grew another arm, "a partnership" Tsunade asked.

"Yes" Orochimaru said.

"Why would we want a partnership with you" Kushina asked.

"I could make you all subjects of my experiments if you prefer" Orochimaru said.

"Shouldn't we be trying to convince them to work with us" one of his ninja's said.

"We don't want to work with you" Tsunade said.

"You sure, it would be bad if one of your kids was killed because they wasn't prepared for whats going to happen soon" Orochimaru with a sick smile.

"Are you threatening my kids" Kushina asked as she started to grab her katana.

"I Would never" Orochimaru said sarcastically.

Kushina jumped at him prepared to cut his head, but was stopped by someone who was holding what looked like a bone, Naruto and Kari jumped to Kushina's side with their katana's out. Kushina backhanded the shinobi out the way and headed towards Orochimaru again. Orochimaru pulled out a kunai to block but was surprised by the force that Kushina attacked with as it cracked the kunai, "you will pay for threatening my kids" she said.

"If you kill me now you wont get the information I have on Akatsuki" Orochimaru taunted.

"What do you know about Akatsuki" Kushina asked.

"First agree to an alliance and I will tell you what I know" Orochimaru said.

Kushina walked back to the group, "what do you all think" she asked.

"I don't think we can trust him" Zabuza said.

"Maybe, but this is the same group that attack Fu" Kagura said.

"I was attacked by them also, if we are going to fight Akatsuki we need all the information on them we can get" Yugito said.

"Although I don't like it we have no choice but to take him up on this" Tsunade said.

"Fine we will agree with it" Kushina said.

She turned to face Orochimaru, "so will you agree to make an alliance" he asked.

"Yes, we will make an alliance UNTIL Akatsuki are dead, once that happens our alliance ends, and I'm the leader of the alliance" Kushina said.

"Fine whatever I have more important things to do" Orochimaru said as if he didn't care.

"What information do you have on Akatsuki" Kushina asked.

"As you know it is made up o f 10 S ranked ninja's, the leader Pain is the last remaining Rinnegan and his best friend and only person who knows him is Konan a female who uses paper based jutsu's, not much is known about the two, but they was trained by Jiraiya for 3 years, the other members are Deidara of Iwa, Hidan of Hot Spring, Kisame of Kiri, Kakuzu of Taki, Sasori of Suna, Tobi, Itachi of Konoha, and Zetsu of Grass, I have learned that they are using this time to increase their ranks and power, so fa they have captured the three tailed, four tailed, and six tailed demons, in 2 years they will go after the one tailed demon in Suna" Orochimaru told them.

"How long until they come after the others" Kushina asked.

"From what I heard they will go after all but Kyuubi, once they have the rest then the power of Kyuubi being added will create the ten tailed demon, so I suggest you all get down to training" Orochimaru said. Kari subconsciously grabbed Naruto's hand while Isaribi grabbed Fu's hand. Orochimaru turned to walk away, "I'm leaving my top 5 ninja's with you for awhile, lets go Kabuto" he said.

The two groups just looked at each other wondering what to do next. Of course that didn't stop what was on the one track Uzumaki's mind, "whats for lunch" the youngest of the Uzumaki's asked loudly bringing all the attention to himself.

"Idiot" Zabuza, Hanabi, Kagura, and the Oto kunoichi said at the same time.

"Hey don't call my brother names" Kari said to the Oto kunoichi.

"In case you wasn't aware I wasn't the only fucking person to say shit" she replied.

"I don't care do not call my brother names or you will have to answer to me" Kari said.

The kunoichi twirled her flute in her hand, "what will you do if I continue to call him names" she asked.

"Try it and find out" Kari said.

"He is an idiot" she said.

The adults just watched while shaking their heads at the two. Kari jumped at the kunoichi with a kunai in hand, behind her surprisingly Fu, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Isaribi all with kunai's in their hand. Shocked by so many coming at her she blocked the first two kunai's and the rest was blocked by two of the other Oto ninja's.

"Tayuya try not to start to much trouble with them we have to live with them until Orochimaru-sama returns" the pale one said.

"Shut up Kimimaro" Tayuya said.

"Kari, Fu, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Isaribi enough" Kushina said. The six put their kunai away and stepped back, "now lets introduce ourselves, I'm Kushina Uzumaki head of the Uzumaki clan, which includes everyone you see here" she said.

"Tsunade, sennin" Tsunade said.

"Zabuza, older cousin of Kushina's and kenjutsu master" Zabuza said.

"Kurenai, genjutsu master" Kurenai said.

"Anko" was all she said.

"Yugito, your friendly jinchuuriki" she said.

"Shizune, medic taught by Tsunade" she said.

"Kagura" she said.

"Ayame, cook so if you piss me off you wont be eating" she said.

"Hana, chuunin" she said.

"Kari oldest twin of Kushina, this is Mystic" she said.

"Naruto youngest twin, this is Tsurugi" he said.

"Hinata Hyuuga, this is Urbellum" she said.

"Hanabi, Hinata's sister mess with me and answer to her" she said.

"Haku, ice user" he said.

"Tenten weapons mistress, this is Drago" she said.

"Ino Yamanaka, this is Inas" she said.

"Isaribi" she said.

"Fu, jinchuuriki" she said.

"Kimimaro leader of us five" he said.

"Tayuya second in command" she said.

"Jiroubou" he said.

"Sakon, and Ukon" they said.

"Kidoumaru" he said.

"Good now that we know each other lets get moving, its a long walk to Kiri" Kushina said.

"Why are we going to Kiri instead of Suna, shouldn't we warn Gaara of Akatsuki" Shizune asked.

"Because the Mizukage owes me a favor" Kushina said.

_In Konoha_

"Are you sure everything you told us about Akatsuki is true" the third asked.

"Of course I'm sure" Jiraiya said.

"This could possibly pull us into this war against them" the third said.

"We already are in it, Itachi is one of the most powerful members of the group" Jiraiya said.

"I propose we train Sasuke to be more powerful than Itachi" Danzo said.

"Good luck with that" Jiraiya said.

"I propose that Jiraiya train him" Koharu said.

Jiraiya started laughing, "you think I'm going to train him" he asked through his laughs.

"I agree you should, and what this counsel says you have to follow" Homura said.

Jiraiya continued to laugh, "yea right, I have told you everything I intend on telling, I have things to do" he said and vanished via shunshin.

_Out in the village_

Sakura walked around the village bored, 'I wonder if Ino is home' she thought and headed to the Yamanaka flower shop, "Sakura how can I help you" Inoichi asked.

"I was wondering if Ino was home" she replied.

"Oh you just missed her, she is out of the village" Inoichi said.

"Oh, how long until she comes back" Sakura asked.

"She might not return" Inoichi replied to the genin.

"Why not" Sakura asked.

"Because, she left with her future husband" Inoichi told her.

"I wasn't aware she was engaged" Sakura said surprised.

"I'm not surprised clan matters are usually kept secret" Inoichi said.

"Can I know who she is getting married to" Sakura asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Inoichi said.

"Naruto" Sakura said in shock again.

"Yes if you have a problem with him then leave and don't come back" Inoichi said.

"No I'm just surprised, and I don't know much about him" Sakura said.

"You should try and get to know him you might like him more than Sasuke" Inoichi said.

"I don't know, I like Sasuke-kun a lot" Sakura said.

"Tell me Sakura, what has Sasuke done to make you like him so much" Inoichi asked.

"Well nothing" Sakura said.

"Have he ever tried to help you get stronger" Inoichi asked.

"No" Sakura replied.

"Have he told you how much he is thankful to have you as a teammate" Inoichi asked.

"No" Sakura said.

"Have he ever gave you a compliment on anything you worked hard to accomplish" Inoichi asked.

"No" Sakura said looking at the ground.

"You see where I'm going with this, your a smart girl Sakura its not worth pursuing someone who hates you" Inoichi said. Sakura didn't answer just thinking over why she liked Sasuke so much, "look Sakura I'm not telling you to like Naruto, but just so you know Ino has been receiving scrolls every week for the last few years from Naruto with different jutsu's, gifts, and just letters to her telling her about everything he did that week, if Ino can receive that much stuff from someone who is constantly on the move shouldn't you be able to receive even a thank you from Sasuke" Inoichi asked.

"Every week" Sakura asked.

"Every week, not one week have went by that Naruto's personal ryuu summon didn't come to the house to give Ino a scroll, it would even wait all night until Ino woke up to give it to her personally" Inoichi said. Inoichi went through the drawer next to him, "here this is one of the letters he sent to Ino over two years ago, read it" he told her.

_Dear Ino-hime:_

_Today me and Riri found the old Namikaze compound when we was exploring around Fire country. The compound is way bigger than the one that mom burned in Konoha. Mom was pretty mad that we went in it without her, but got over it fast after we showed her what we found. You know the 'Hiraishin n Jutsu' we found a scroll that we can learn to do the basic version of it, it says that it takes four years to learn the complete jutsu, but since its only a basic version we should have it done in two years. Mom said that the other part was hidden by the Namikaze's so no one would find it, we are going to search for it. Well enough about me, the jutsu I'm sending you is called Raiton: hiraishin, its a jutsu that Riri created and since your a Raiton user she said I could send it to you. The jutsu sends an electric spark through your body to your enemy once you touch them. The second jutsu I'm sending you is called Hyakkaryouran, its a flower based jutsu, when I found this scroll I thought you would like it._

_Love Naruto_

"That's just one of many letters he sent to her" Inoichi said.

"Why can't Sasuke do something like this for me" Sakura asked.

"If he was smart he would before he lose his chance with you" Inoichi said.

"Thank you for telling me about Ino" Sakura said and turned to leave.

"No thanks necessary Sakura, but if you want you can always come back and I will get you in touch with Ino" Inoichi said.

"Thanks I wold like that" Sakura said.

"Sakura" Inoichi called just before she opened the door, "here its a beginner medic scroll from Tsunade herself, if you do well in learning it I will contact her and tell her that your interested in medics" he said.

Sakura caught the scroll and smiled, "thanks, I'll work hard to master this scroll" she said and left.

"Think she will learn everything in that scroll faster than Ino did" he was asked.

"I don't know Shikaku, she is bright though I have confidence in her ability to learn medics" Inoichi said.

Sasuke went through the hand signs again and a loud chirping noise was heard then it went out, "Sasuke why are you pushing so much chakra into the jutsu, there was a reason I put you through that intense elemental training before I taught you this jutsu" Kakashi asked.

"I need to know the extent of this jutsu, I need it to be as strong as possible if I'm going to use it to kill Itachi" Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed, "why not try and master the jutsu before you make it stronger" he suggested, 'at this rate he will never be able to learn the _Rasengan_' he thought.

Sakura came running up, "Kakashi sensei" she called out.

"Yes Sakura" he asked.

"Can you teach me genjutsu and a few ninjutsu's" she asked.

"Of course I will, you have increased your chakra enough that I can teach you some Suiton jutsu's" he said.

"Why Suiton" Sakura asked.

"Because that's your element" Kakashi said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

"Sasuke continue trying to master the _Chidori_" Kakashi said.

_In Kiri_

Kushina led the group through the gates and was met by the Mizukage, "you requested a meeting with me" the blond female asked who was no older than Anko.

"Yes, is there somewhere we can talk in private" Kushina asked.

The Mizukage looked the group over then nodded, "follow me" she said. They followed her through the village getting curious looks from civilians and ninja's alike. They arrived at the kage's tower and went to her office, "now how can I help you" she asked.

"I, the head of the Uzumaki's clan, wants to make a treaty with Kiri" Kushina said.

"What kind of treaty" the Mizukage asked.

"I want to create a new Whirlpool, and if I can get Kiri to support us then we wont risk being caught in war with Iwa again" Kushina explained.

The Mizukage thought about it for a minute, "what do Kiri get out of this" she asked.

"Well the Uzumaki clan actually consists of 4 members, me, Zabuza, and my twins Kari and Naruto, at the moment we can't offer much, but if you help us with this I can offer you a marriage contract" Kushina said.

"I assume it will be fore your son" the Mizukage asked.

"Yes, my kids came up with the idea of allowing Kari marry whoever she wants, while Naruto gets the political marriages" Kushina said.

"Why isn't it the heir who supposed to get the political marriages" the Mizukage asked.

"I don't want my sister marrying someone I don't approve of, I will do whatever it takes to make sure she is happy even taking on the responsibilities of marrying multiple women" Naruto said.

"I still have to approve of everyone he marries though" Kari said.

"OK, I will offer you the protection of Kiri until you get new Whirlpool up and running, but you can't make treaties with any country without my permission" the Mizukage.

"I agree to those terms" Kushina said.

"Now are you trying to make new Whirlpool into a large shinobi country or a smaller one" the Mizukage asked.

"I want to make it into a large shinobi country so we don't have to rely on you every time we have a dispute with another country" Kushina said.

"I will send a group of ninja's to the location of Whirlpool so they can get started on rebuilding the country" the Mizukage said.

"Thank you" Kushina said with a bow.

"Now all that's left is to write up this treaty and sign it" the Mizukage said.

"Will you stop looking at me" Tenten said out loud. Everyone turned to see what the problem was, "what that pale guy keeps looking at me, its starting to creep me out" she said in her own defense.

"Why do you have sound ninja's with you" the Mizukage asked. Kushina told her the alliance she made with Orochimaru, "I see, I will inform my ninja's of this news" she said.

"It keep looking at me" Tenten said.

"Kimimaro stop looking at the girl" Tayuya said from across the room.

"Oh shut up Tayuya" Kidoumaru said.

"Stop staring at the damn girl you freak of nature" Tayuya said.

"I can look at whoever what I want to" Kimimaro said.

"Maybe they will actually fight this time" Kidoumaru said.

"Shut the fuck up spider boy, Kimimaro stop staring or I will cut your eyes out" Tayuya said.

"You can try, you know you can't beat me" Kimimaro said.

Tayuya grabbed her flute, "you really want to piss me off" she asked.

Kimimaro pulled out his arm bone, "I'm going to show you once and for all I'm stronger" he said.

The two then vanished and appeared in the middle of the office bringing their respective weapons in a wide arch at the other. Naruto and Kari looked at each other and nodded then vanished and appeared in the middle of the two with their ryuu katana's in hand blocking the attack from the sound nin's. Everyone from sound started at the two red heads as they easily blocked the attack from the two most powerful sound nin's there. Not only did they block the attack but their had their wind element spinning around them with their Gensogan active, "as heir of the Uzumaki clan I demand you both stand down now" Kari said with a demanding voice that surprised everyone.

"Get the fuck out of my way girl" Tayuya said.

"If you don't stand down we will be forced to make you" Kari said.

"Try it" Tayuya said.

She then was kicked in the side of the head by another Kari, and another Naruto kicked Kimimaro, "whoa where did those come from" a shocked Kidoumaru asked.

"I'm a _kage bushin_ master, of course they would be able to use it with ease" Kushina said.

_Rasengan_ the twins said and smashed it into Kimimaro and Tayuya knocking them unconscious, "anyone else want to cause any problems" Kari asked looking at the sound nin's. The last three conscious sound nin's backed up, "good" she said.

"Impressive display" the Mizukage said.

"Thank you" Kari and Naruto said.

"I have another stipulation" the Mizukage said.

"Whats that" Kushina asked.

The Mizukage pointed to Kimimaro, "he is from Kiri, I want to restart his clan" she said.

"How will you do that" Naruto asked.

"I have quite a few kunoichi's in our ANBU prison who is just wasting their talents being locked up, if they are willing I will allow them to be injected with his semen" the Mizukage explained.

"That's a smart idea, using kunoichi's who are prisoners, giving them a chance at a limited freedom and have a few kids" Tsunade said.

"Are you willing to over see this" the Mizukage asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I will" Tsunade said.

The Mizukage snapped her fingers, "take the Kaguya to the operation room and have all the kunoichi's under the age 30 taken to the same room" she said.

_In the operation room_

Tsunade stood in front of the 30 women, "hello my name is Tsunade for those of you who don't know, and I'm here to give you a chance at freedom" she said.

"You mean if we agree to whatever you say we get our freedom back" one asked.

"Yes, to a certain extent" Tsunade said.

"You expect us to let you experiment on us" another asked.

"Not at all, just hear me out" Tsunade said.

"OK we are listening" another said.

"You see, this shinobi is a Kaguya and he is the last Kaguya, whoever is injected with his semen will get released from prison and given the chance to live a normal life, of course you will have to swear your loyalty to Kiri and register as a jounin or whatever rank you are" Tsunade said.

"That's not what we agreed on" the Mizukage whispered.

"I know, but its a better argument than sealing off their chakra, at least this way they have a reason to have their kids grow up loyal to you and Kiri" Tsunade whispered back.

"Is this true" someone asked.

"Yes, I don't know what you all was put in for, but as long as you pledge your loyalty to me and Kiri, you will have the freedom of any other kunoichi in the village" the Mizukage said.

"What about protection from your council" someone asked.

"You all will have the clan protection, no one can harm you without reason, if they do then they will be held for treason" the Mizukage said. Tsunade looked at the Mizukage questioningly, "like you said its better that they have full freedom then limited" she whispered.

"OK I'll do it" some one said. Soon all 30 kunoichi's agreed to it.

Eventually Kimimaro woke up, "why am I strapped to an operation table" he asked.

"Look Kimimaro, your the last Kaguya member alive and the Mizukage wants to give you an offer" Tsunade said.

"What kind of offer" Kimimaro asked.

"She wants you to start the Kimimaro clan up again, she already have 30 kunoichi's who are willing to become your wives" Tsunade said.

"What do I get out of this" Kimimaro asked.

"You get status as a clan leader in Kiri and funding to start your clan and help rebuilding your old compound" Tsunade said.

"And if I refuse" Kimimaro asked.

"I will be forced to take your semen and inject it o the 30 women, and you don't get anything from this" Tsunade said.

"So either way this is going to happen" Kimimaro asked.

"Yes, but its up to you on how this will happen" Tsunade said.

Kimimaro thought for a minute, "Orochimaru-sama wont like this" he said.

"If you agree to this I can probably study the seal and find away to remove it" Tsunade said.

"Can I think about this" Kimimaro asked.

"Of course I'll be back in a few minutes" Tsunade said and left.

Tayuya and the rest of the sound 5 walked in the room, "what are you doing here" Kimimaro asked.

"I'm wondering whats so hard about taking the Mizukage up on her offer and receive 30 wives" Kidoumaru said.

"I agree, if I was given the chance to have a family I would leave Orochimaru without a second thought" Tayuya said.

_In the village_

Kushina was walking around wit the rest of the group, "we still need to get to Suna, but I can't leave until this treaty is done" she said.

"I'll go" Zabuza said.

"Why not send the twins, they are strong enough to accept missions by themselves" Yugito said.

"Are you two up to it" Kushina asked them.

"We can handle anything" Naruto said.

"OK, you have this mission, its a B ranked mission and you will be paid when you return" Kushina said.

"What about the other jinchuuriki that's out there" Fu asked.

"Fu, Isaribi, and Hana will go after the 8 tailed demon, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten will go after the 5 tailed demon" Kushina said.

"Lets get going" Hana said.

"On ward Riri" Naruto said.

"Your not in charge of me" Kari said.

"Ready" Tenten asked.

"Hey what about me" Haku said.

"I need you go head to Konoha, when you get there ask for either Hiashi Hyuuga or Tsume Inuzuka" Kushina said.

"OK" Haku said. All the teens took off in a burst of speed towards the main gate.

"You think they are going to be OK" Yugito asked.

"I hope so, if we don't hear from them after a few days we will go look for them" Kushina said.

_In the hospital room_

Tsunade walked back in the room, "have you thought about it" she asked.

"Yes, I'll do it" he said.

"Good, I'll let the Mizukage know" Tsunade said.

Tsunade returned into the room with the Mizukage, "Kimimaro I'm glad to hear you are going to start your clan and we don't have to take extreme measures" the Mizukage said.

"When can I get released" he asked.

"In a moment, but there is a few things you need to understand" the Mizukage said.

"Whats that" Kimimaro asked.

"You will register as a Kiri nin, your loyalty will be to Kiri, you will have ABSOLUTELY no contact with Orochimaru for any reason, and you are to have at least one boy and one girl child within the year" the Mizukage said.

"OK, I agree with that can I leave now" Kimimaro asked.

"Sure" the Mizukage said.

_With Naruto and Kari_

A week after they left they arrived in Port City, **Naruto** he heard. He looked at Kari, "did you call me" he asked her.

"No" she responded.

**Naruto its me** he heard again.

"Kyuubi" he asked.

**No I'm the saint of they fucking salvation, who else would be calling your name** Kyuubi said.

"Sorry what do you want, I'm kind of on a mission" Naruto asked.

**I know, but there is something close that you and your sister have been looking for** Kyuubi said.

"Whats that" Naruto asked.

**Head to the Valley Of The End and look into the eyes of the first Hokage and you will see what your looking for** Kyuubi said.

"What did he say" Kari asked.

"He said head to the Valley Of The End and we will find what we are looking for" Naruto said.

"Really, I wonder what it could be" Kari said.

"Me to" Naruto said.

_2 days later_

Naruto and Kari ran nonstop to the Valley Of The End from port city and was very tired once they arrived, "water, I get to bath" Kari said once they arrived and saw the waterfall.

"I'll keep watch and start dinner while you wash" Naruto said as he created some clones.

"Thank you" Kari said as she stepped behind a boulder to get undressed.

One of Naruto's clones started a fire, while 9 others set up a perimeter border with traps. Naruto stood back so he could get a clear view of the two faces that made the water fall and saw a small crack under the first Hokage's eye, 'Kyuubi is that crack what you was talking about' Naruto asked.

**Yes, go up to it and get your prize** Kyuubi said.

"Kari, I'll be back, I'm climbing up the waterfall" Naruto called.

Kari looked at him like he was crazy, "you better use Kyuubi's chakra for extra protection, and you better not fall" she said.

"OK I will" Naruto said and started to climb up the waterfall. After his slow and careful climb, which Kari watched he reached his destination, "Kari I found something" he yelled.

"What is it" Kari yelled back.

"Don't know looks like a scroll" Naruto yelled.

"Can you get it" Kari yelled.

"Hold on" Naruto yelled and reached into the crack and with a little force the scroll came out, "got it" he yelled.

"Good now get back down here before something happens" Kari yelled.

"OK" Naruto yelled. He was about to climb down until he heard what sounded like someone crying.

Kari watched as Naruto start to come down then turned and start to climb further up, "what are you doing get down here Naruto" she yelled at her brother when he continued to climb up she started to panic, "Naruto Uzumaki get down here now" she yelled getting out the water and quickly putting her clothes on.

Naruto reached the top knowing once Kari got a hold of him he was in for beating. He looked around for the sound and found a child who was wearing a green dress. He approached her, "hey what are you doing here, where are your parents" he asked. The girl looked at him and started to cry more while backing away from him, "come on say something, I can't help you if you don't talk to me" Naruto said.

Kari finally got to the top and was ready to rip Naruto a new one, "what the hell are you doing climbing all the way to the top, do you know how dangerous that was" she yelled.

"You climbed up it to" Naruto pointed out.

"And I almost fell 3 times" Kari said.

"Look I'm sorry, but I have a reason" Naruto said.

"Whats that, it better be one damn good reason or I'm going to throw you off this waterfall" Kari threatened.

"Mommy" she heard. Kari turned and looked at the girl, "mommy" she said again.

Kari blinked and looked around, "where is your mommy at" Kari asked.

The girl pointed away from the waterfall, "mommy" she said.

Kari looked where she pointed then at Naruto, "can you" she asked.

"Yea, hold this scroll" Naruto said and ran down the path.

"Whats your name" Kari asked the girl.

"Mari" the girl said.

"OK Mari my name is Kari, what are you doing up here" Kari said.

"I was with mommy, this guy came took her, mommy said run" Mari said.

Naruto ran back, "Kari can I talk to you" he asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Kari said.

She followed Naruto, "her mother is dead" he said.

"Are you sure" Kari asked.

"Yes, she was beheaded" Naruto said.

Kari looked at the girl, "she is coming with us" she said.

"What how, we don't have enough money to take her with us" Naruto asked.

"We will fly to Suna on our summons, but we can't leave her here, mom will know what to do when we get back to Kiri" Kari said.

"OK if you think we should" Naruto said.

They walked back to the girl, "Mari, I have something to tell you" Kari started but stopped.

"Whats wrong" Mari asked.

Kari looked at the girl trying to figure out to tell her, "your mother is dead" Naruto said and was immediately hit by Kari.

"You idiot" she said.

"Killed, why" Mari asked with more tears in her eyes.

"I don't know, but if you want you can come with us" Kari said. The girl nodded while crying. Kari moved over to her and pulled her into a hug. The girl cried on Kari until she fell asleep.

Naruto being bored looked at the scroll, "Kari, this is a summon" he said.

"Really will you sign it" Kari asked.

"No, I think you should sign it" Naruto said.

"Why" Kari asked.

"Because its for the wolves, and Kyuubi said when you find another summon I get to sign the fox contract" Naruto told her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_AN: I'm going to change Sakura's element from Suiton to Doton, I think that fits her better._

_Chapter 5_

Kari looked at her brother as Mari slept, "we are so off track for our mission, mom is going to be pissed" she said.

Naruto turned in his sleeping bag and looked at her, "don't worry, she will understand why we took so long" he said.

"I guess" Kari said.

"I'm getting some sleep, wake me in a few hours and I'll keep watch while you sleep" Naruto said.

Kari wrote a note then summoned her personal ryuu, "can you take this to my mom" she asked. The ryuu took the scroll and took off into the air.

(break)

Kushina was attacking Hanabi forcing her to defend the best she could, "Hanabi your to tense, you need to relax don't think about your defense just react" she said.

Hanabi relaxed and got noticeable faster in her defense. Seeing that the 9 year old was getting tired she stopped, "that's enough for now Hanabi" Kushina said.

"Ok" Hanabi said and sat on the ground where she was.

"I see you have your hands full" they heard.

"Yes, being the proclaimed leader of the group it a lot of work, plus I have to make sure that all the kids are at the level they should be, not to mention the twins never gets tired" Kushina responded.

"Sounds fun" the voice replied.

"What brings you out here, Mizukage-sama" Kushina asked.

"Please call me Mei, I would like to think we are friends and all my friends call me by my name" she told her.

"Ok, so Mei what brings you out here" Kushina asked again.

"Being in the office is to boring for me" Mei said.

"Oh, what did you have in mind to keep you from being bored" Kushina asked.

Instead of answering Mei just vanished and punched at Kushina who barely dodged the unexpected attack. The two then blocked, dodged, and tried to land a hit on the other. Mei jumped back, "you are as skilled as I thought" she said.

"As are you, but I wouldn't expect any less from a kage" Kushina replied.

Mei walked over to Hanabi, "keep an eye on my hat and gown" she asked.

"Sure" Hanabi said nervously.

Mei smiled and put the hat on the girls head while siting the kage's gown next to her. She was wearing a dress that didn't reach her shoulders. The front by her legs was open giving her a full range of motion with her legs, the dress was blue, "now lets get serious" she said and vanished before Kushina could reply.

Kushina just smiled and vanished. Hanabi looked on with awe and disappointment that she could barely see them, but it was obvious that they was holding back. They stopped for a second as both was starting to sweat. They both shot off at each other and in an explosive display of power they punched each other in the face, the force sent off a wave of chakra from each person. _Suiton: water dragon_ Kushina called out.

_Futton: steam_ Mei called out and the dragon Kushina created evaporated, "your going to have to do better than that against me" Mei taunted.

"Try this" Kushina said as she activated her Gensogan, _Shouton: pin missiles_ she called.

Mei jumped to the side as the jutsu barely missed her, _Youton: lave ball_ she called and blew out a few lava balls from her mouth.

_Hyouton: ice wall_ Kushina called and blocked the jutsu from Mei.

The two eyed each other. They both reached for their katana and ran at each other, Kushina held her katana in her right hand held her left hand across her body with her katana over her hand against Mei's neck. Mei held her katana in a reverse grip in her right hand and extended her hand across Kushina's neck. Both stood there for a minute not moving as they eyed the other. Neither knew they had gained a crowd until they heard clapping. The two smiled at each other then dropped their katana's and fell back out of breath and low on chakra from their intense spar. They slowly turned to look at each other again then slowly started laughing. Everyone sweatdropped at the two child like behavior from the adults.

"I like you Ku, I think we will be good friends" Mei laughed.

"Likewise" Kushina said.

As they was laughing a ryuu flew above them then dropped the scroll next to Kushina. Kushina read the note and sighed. Mei looked at her, "is everything ok" she asked.

"Its Kari and Naruto, apparently they found a stray kid on their mission and Kari decided it was a good idea to bring her with them on their mission" Kushina said.

(break)

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten ran as they dodged the jutsu's of their target. It all started with a simple mission until the crazy jinchuuriki decided to have a little 'fun' and started attacking them as soon as they was within his sight. They didn't even have enough time to react before his first jutsu hit them. Losing her patients Tenten stopped dodging and turned towards him, "enough" she yelled. She then flashed through some hand signs, _Raiton: lighting wave_ she called out. Lighting shot out the sky towards the jinchuuriki hitting him dead on.

_Suiton: bubble_ Hinata called after Tenten's jutsu sending him to the ground painfully.

_Doton: earth hole_ Ino called burying him up to his head in the ground.

"Now you listen, we did not come here to attack you OR be attacked, now will you listen to what we have to say or not" Tenten holding a katana to his face.

"Oh, I like you three, your the perfect mates I need" the jinchuuriki said with a weird smile.

Urbellum stood in front of Hinata and growled, Drago stood in front of Tenten and growled, and Inas stood in front of Ino and growled.

"Fine fine I'll hear you out" he said.

(break)

Fu, Isaribi, and Hana looked at the 8 tailed jinchuuriki like he grew 2 extra heads. The entire time they was trying to explain Akatsuki to him he would interrupt with some weird rap, or at least that's what he called it. The three had a twitch in their right eye at his latest interruption. Losing her patients Hana turned, "I'm leaving, I don't have time for people like him" she said and jumped off followed by Fu and Isaribi.

The jinchuuriki looked at them leave, "did I say something wrong" he asked.

(break)

The twins was on their inu's running towards Kiri when they was attacked and thrown off them, "what the hell was that" Naruto yelled as he landed safely on the water.

"I don't know, it attacked us from behind" Kari said clearly irritated by the surprise attack as she continued to hold Mari.

"Hand the girl over and I will not hurt you" someone completely covered said.

"What do you want with her, are you the one who killed her mother" Kari yelled.

The man took off his cloak, and was immediately kicked in the back of the head, "Hana" Naruto said in surprise.

"Hey Kari and Naruto headed back to Kiri" the person asked.

"We was until he stopped us" Kari said.

"Well lets go" Hana said.

(break)

The six arrived in Kiri and saw Kushina waiting at the gate for them, "took you long enough" she said.

"Sorry mom, we ran into a little problem" Kari said.

"So is this the girl you found" Kushina asked looking at the sleeping child in Kari's arms

"Yea, her mom was killed, we couldn't leave her by herself" Kari said.

"Ok, take her to Tsunade so she can check her" Kushina said.

(break)

Mari woke up in a hospital bed. Confused she tried to get out of bed, "you shouldn't move until I finish running test" she heard.

"Who are you, why am I here, where sister" Mari asked in a scared voice.

"I'm Shizune, your here so I can make sure that your not sick, and who is your sister" she asked.

"She carried me" Mari said.

"You mean Kari" Shizune asked.

"Yea sister" Mari said.

"Will you let me finish these test then I will take you to see her" Shizune said.

"You wont hurt me" Mari asked.

"No, I promise it wont hurt" Shizune said with a smile.

10 minutes later Shizune had finished all the test, "see that didn't hurt did it" she asked.

"No" Mari said.

"Here this is for being a big girl" Shizune said and gave the girl a piece of candy. Mari happily took it and started to munch on it as she watched Shizune finish her report.

"So what you doing" she asked.

"I'm filing a report, see I'm what you would call a medic nin, when people get hurt they call me and I fix them up" Shizune explained.

"So you can help mommy" Mari asked with hope.

"Sorry, but I can't bring people back from the dead" Shizune told her. Mari stayed quiet after that, "well I'm finished lets go find Kari" she told the 4 year old girl.

Shizune grabbed her hand and led her out the hospital. Mari looked wide eyed as she took everything in, "its so big" she said.

"Have you ever been to a big village before" Shizune asked.

"Iwa" Mari said with what Shizune guessed was hate.

"Ok, want to walk around and look at Kiri" Shizune asked. Mari nodded.

(break)

By the time they arrived at where everyone was staying Mari had taken a liking to Shizune and was happily skipping in front of the medic while licking her ice cream. When Shizune opened the door everyone looked at her as Mari spotted Kari and ran to her, "sister" she yelled jumping on her, "ice cream" she said showing it to Kari.

Kari blinked and looked at her mother then Shizune, both who shrugged, "um, that looks good" she said unsure.

"Sister Izune took me around the village, its so big" Mari said happily.

"Yes it is" a still confused Kari said.

Mari then looked up in to Kari's eyes, "Izune is a medic, can I be a medic" she asked with a big smile.

That question snapped her out of her confusion, "you want to be a medic, why" she asked.

"Because medics help people, I want to help people" Mari said.

"Um, first we have to find a guardian for you then we can start teaching you the basic chakra control to be a kunoichi" Kari said.

"Finding a guardian wont be needed, she might have another relative alive" Shizune voiced.

"Who" Kushina asked.

"Well after running some tests I found that she has two bloodlines they are _Youton_ and _Fuuton,_ I don't know who uses them but I'm sure we can find out until then I recommend that she stays with Kari since she seems most comfortable with her" Shizune said.

"_Youton and Fuuton_ where have I heard those from" Kushina asked.

"The Mizukage" Hanabi spoke from her spot on Hinata's lap.

"Your right, Mei used those attacks when we spared, almost impossible to get around those attacks" Kushina said.

"So what will we do with her" Tsunade asked.

"Me and Kari are going to take her to the Mei anddecide from there, lets go Kari" Kushina said.

(break)

"Kushina what brings you here, I'm to busy for a spar right now" Mei asked from her seat looking up from the paper she was singing.

"Mei do you have any relatives that's alive" Kushina asked.

Mei looked at Kushina for awhile, "during the bloodline purge my sister disappeared I haven't seen her since, I'm assuming she is dead she I sent out countless scouts to find her and they all came back with nothing" she finally said.

"We might have found her" Kari said.

"What do you mean" Mei asked looking at her completely missing the 4 year old hanging on to her leg.

"Well me and Naru found Mari on our mission and Shizune ran some test and she has both of your bloodlines" Kari said.

Mei looked at the 4 year old then walked around her desk, "whats your mother name" she asked once she was eye level with her.

"Touka Terumii" she said quietly.

"I see, well I'm Mei Terumii, I'm your aunt" Mei said.

"Mommy told me about you, we was coming to see you when she was killed and I was found by sister" Mari said.

"Well this certainly makes things easier for me" Mei said walking back to her seat.

"What do you mean" Kari asked.

"Well if she didn't know who I was it would have been difficult to explain to a 4 year old that I'm her aunt when she have never seen me before" Mei said.

"Naruto took us being his sister and mother pretty easy" Kari pointed out.

"Not everyone is as easily convinced as he is, plus he had a letter telling him who you was" Mei pointed out. Mei then looked down at her niece, "so Mari would you like to stay with me or go with Kari" she asked.

(break)

Ino walked in the kitchen and saw Ayame standing over the stove, "what are you cooking" she asked.

"Ino you scared me" Ayame said as she turned in surprise. She took a minute to catch her breath, "rice and chicken" she said.

"Oh can I taste it" Ino asked.

Ayame rolled her eyes and tossed a piece of chicken over her shoulder, Ino's quick reflexes allowed her to get under the meat and catch it in her mouth, "ouch that's hot" she yelled after swallowing it.

"Well I did just take it off the stove" Ayame said while giggling at her.

Tayuya walked into the kitchen, "smells nice" she said looking at the food in the stove.

"Thanks, I hope it taste as good as it smell" Ayame said with a smile.

"Anything is better than what we ate with Orochimaru" Tayuya said, it was quickly learned that unlike the other Oto ninja's she hated Orochimaru.

"What did you eat with him" Ino asked trying to be nice.

Tayuya shrugged, "mostly rice and oatmeal" she said.

Both Ayame and Ino made a face, "is that all" Ayame asked.

"Yea, occasionally we would get some kind of meat, usually rabbit, but yea oatmeal and rice was all we ate" Tayuya said.

"If that's all you ate then how is Jiroubou so fat" Ino asked confused.

"Family trait, some type of bloodline its similar to the Akimichi bloodline except Jiroubou can't expand his body" Tayuya explained.

"Tayuya there you are" Jiroubou said walking in the kitchen.

"What the hell do you want fat ass" Tayuya snapped.

"Orochimaru-sama has sent for you" Jiroubou said.

"Well tell the asshole I'm fucking busy" Tayuya said.

"My orders are to bring you to him" Jiroubou said.

Tayuya pulled out her flute, "you can try fat ass" she said.

"Hey no fighting in the kitchen, take it outside" Ayame said.

Jiroubou vanished and was behind Ayame before she could get back to cooking, "quiet civilian" he said and moved to slap her but was stopped as Tayuya and Ino moved to protect her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your size" Ino said with a glare as she held his arm.

"Like who, you" he asked with a smirk.

Ino fixed him with a glare, "if you think you can keep up" she said then kicked him in the side of the head sending out the window that was behind the stove.

Everyone outside looked surprised as Jiroubou came flying out the window with Ino following him, _Hyakkaryouran_ Ino said as she came down on him and vanished and was replaced by a bunch of flowers. Jiroubou looked around trying to find the young blond, _Raiton: hiraishin_ she said from right in front of him she then put both of her hands on his stomach sending a jolt of electricity into his body.

Hanabi and Kushina stopped their training, "Ino what happened, you never attack anyone" Kushina asked.

"He attacked Ayame so I had to defend her" Ino said as she pointed to the downed chuunin.

Jiroubou slowly started to stand up, "you wont get another free shot like that" he said.

Ino grabbed her sword off her hip, "lets go" she said.

_Doton: mud dome_ he called out trapping Ino before she could move, "Tayuya come with me or she will die" he said.

"Go where whats going on" Kushina asked.

"Orochimaru-sama has ordered us to return" Jiroubou said.

"I told you I'm not going" Tayuya said.

"So you would let her die" Jiroubou asked.

_Mind-body transfer _they heard Ino yell.

(break)

"Kabuto go see whats taking him so long" he was ordered.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto responded.

(break)

With the top of the dome broke Ino ended her jutsu and jumped out the dome and was prepared to come down on Jiroubou with her sword when she was kicked out the air, "Jiroubou lets go" Kabuto said.

"How the hell did I miss him" Kushina cursed.

"What hit me" Ino asked as she slowly stood up.

"That would have been Kabuto" Tayuya said.

"Tayuya why did you choose to stay" Kushina asked.

"I made a friend" she said.

"Lunch is ready, Tayuya yours has extra meat on it" Ayame yelled out the broken window.

Kushina looked between the two, "well lets go eat" she said with a smile as she looked at the 15 year old teen.

"You didn't have to give me extra meat Ayame" Tayuya said with a slight blush.

Ayame smiled at her, "its fine, and you deserve it, one can't survive on oatmeal and rice" she said.

Tayuya gave her a slight smile, "thank you" she whispered.

Hanabi looked at her, "I didn't know you could smile" she said.

"Until now I never had a reason to smile" Tayuya said as she started eating.


	6. Chapter 6

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_Chapter 6_

Mei looked at Mari, Mari looked at Mei, neither knowing what to do next, "so" Mei said.

"So" Mari said after her.

"What do you want to do" Mei asked.

"Can I be a medic nin like Izune" Mari asked.

"What a medic, you can't kick no bodies ass being a medic" Mei said. Mari looked at her with hurt eyes, "I guess being a medic is fine, do you know you to use chakra" Mei asked.

"No" Mari said.

"Well lets start with that first" Mei said.

(break)

Anko and Kurenai was walking around Kiri with no real destination in mind, "so Kure what do you want to do today" Anko asked.

"Not sure" Kurenai answered.

"We could go back to me apartment" Anko suggested.

"For what" Kurenai asked then looked at her, "oh, lets go" she said after she realized what she was suggesting.

(break)

Hanabi sat in the park by herself on a swing. She was bored out of her mind, being 6 years younger then everyone sucked at times, although she could do stuff and get away with it anytime she wanted. She looked up as someone stood in front of her, "Hanabi why are you by yourself" she asked.

"I have no one to play with, I'm to young to always be with Hinata and I don't have any friends here" Hanabi told her.

"Let me push you" she said.

And so Hanabi had the most fun she had in a week, "Kushina why don't we ever find someone I can play with, everyone is always so much older than me" Hanabi asked as she was pushed into the air.

"You will have a lot of friends soon, its just the way things are working out at the moment" Kushina assured her.

Fu and Isaribi walked ass the park laughing and saw Hanabi and Kushina, "hey want to go get some ice cream" Isaribi yelled.

"Want some" Kushina asked Hanabi.

"Ok" Hanabi said jumping off the swing.

(break)

Zabuza laid out on a random pier looking out at the ocean. Kagura came and sat next to him, "you never told me why you don't have a girlfriend" she said.

"Because I'm not big on long term relationships" Zabuza answered without looking at her.

"I noticed that, but there has to be a reason, don't you want kids" Kagura asked.

He looked at her, "didn't I tell you that I don't sleep with friends" he asked.

Kagura rolled her eyes, "what makes you think I want to sleep with you, your not my type" she said.

"Then why is it so important to you" Zabuza asked.

"Because if you don't have any kids then how is it possible that Kari and Naruto are the only ones left in your clan that can have kids" Kagura asked.

"I physically can't have kids" he told her. She just looked at him confused, "just know that I gave Kushina her title as being a hot head" he sighed.

"What did she do Kagura asked.

"Threw a pot of boiling hot water on my balls for trying to have sex with her best friend" Zabuza said.

Kagura went wide eyed, "are you serious, she doesn't seem like the type to do that" she said.

"That's because you don't know her, where do you think Naruto and Kari get their behavior from, not their father, although Naruto might get his drive to have more then one girlfriend from him" Zabuza said.

"So the boiling water what scorched your balls making the production of sperm stop" Kagura asked.

"Pretty much, but know I still would do anything to protect her" Zabuza said.

(break)

Tayuya walked into the Kaguya compound and walked in, "Kimimaro are you in here" she called out.

"What are you doing in here" Xian one of his new wives asked.

Tayuya just looked at her, "I have my fucking reasons, now where is the damn freak of nature" she asked.

"Your here to try and claim him for yourself, well sorry to t ell you but he is my key to freedom so your going nowhere near him" she said.

"You think I want to sleep with that fucking reptile, you have to be shitting me" Tayuya asked with humor in her voice, "do you honestly think its a good idea to threaten me while your pregnant" she added.

"Tayuya why are you here" Kimimaro asked from the steps.

"You should tel your wives that I don't want you, I barely like you" Tayuya told him.

"Why are you here" Kimimaro repeated.

"I need a sparing partner" Tayuya said.

"Why do you need me for that" Kimimaro asked.

"Because you have the cursed seal, if I spar you I can use it" Tayuya said as if it was common sense.

"I'm forbidden from using it" Kimimaro said.

"Whatever, lets just go spar" Tayuya said walking through his compound toward the training area..

(break)

Naruto and Kari starred at the seal on the Anko clone she let them borrow, "I'm stomped" Naruto finally said.

"I know, I can't see noway to remove it" Kari said.

The two continued to look at the seal until Naruto looked at Kari with a stupid look on his face, "maybe that's where we are messing up at" he said.

"Explain" Kari said looking up at him.

"Maybe the trick isn't removing the seal at all, but altering it" he told her.

Kari thought about it, "sometimes you can be a genius, instead of removing it we make it so they can use it without the effects" she said.

"Exactly, now how do we do that" Naruto asked.

"Maybe Jiraiya can help us with that" Kari said and the two left and the clone dispersed itself.

They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone sitting down getting ready to eat, "how did it go" Anko asked.

"Your clone was there shouldn't you know" Naruto asked.

"Yea, but I want to hear it from you two" Anko said.

"What are you talking about" Yuugao asked.

"We asked Anko for a clone to look at he cursed seal" Naruto said. Tayuya looked up at them.

"Did you find anything" Kushina asked.

"No there is noway to remove it" Kari said.

"I could have told you that" Tayuya said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"But we did think of something else" Naruto said.

"What" Anko asked.

"Naruto think we was thinking about the entire thing the wrong way" Kari said.

"What do you mean" Hinata asked.

"Instead of removing it, we should have been looking for away to reverse the effects of it" Naruto said.

"So what we think will happen if done right it that instead of the seal using them, they will be in control of the seal, the only problem is we don't know where to start and have no idea how to keep Orochimaru influence out" Kari finished.

"Wow I would have never thought about that, you two will make great seal masters once you finish your training" Jiraiya praised them.

"We still don't know where to start" Naruto pointed out.

"That's not the point, you figured out something that even the best seal masters couldn't figure out" Kushina said.

"Why not use a filter" Fu asked.

"Oh man I'm so stupid, why didn't I think of that" Naruto yelled.

"How will a filter help" Hanabi asked in confusion.

"I'll explain so you can understand Hanabi' Naruto then stood up, _kage bushin henge no jutsu_ he said. There was a puff of smoke and a white board and marker appeared, "now as we know all jinchuuriki consists of two things a demon and a human" he then drew a a rough drawing of Kyuubi and a rough drawing of himself, "now they also must contain at least 2 seals" he then drew one seal on the demon and another on himself, "the seal on the demon is what keeps it sealed into the human" he stopped to make sure Hanabi was keeping up, "any questions so far Hanabi" he asked.

"Why would someone to seal a demon inside them self" Hanabi asked.

"We don't, its people who wants to control the demon that do it" Fu told her.

"Oh, you can finish" Hanabi said.

"Now just sealing the demon isn't enough, to keep the human from become a killing machine with no morals you need to put a filter on the human to turn the demon chakra into chakra that the human can safely use" he said.

"So, its like the caged bird seal, when its put on a Hyuuga it keeps the Byakugan safe while still allowing the Hyuuga to use all the abilities the Byakugan gives you" Hanabi asked.

Everyone just looked at her and blinked, "um, yea I guess" Naruto finally said.

"Ok you can continue" Hanabi said smiling that she was getting what he was explaining.

Naruto cleared his throat, "now with this very basic set up you can keep the demon in the human without the demon taking control over the human" he was cut off.

"Wasn't the jinchuuriki in Suna being driven by his demon" Fu asked.

"Well that's where the problem lies with this method, as you can see it will do what its supposed to do and keep the demon trapped and from taking over the human, but more then just a filter is needed to completely convert the chakra and keep the demon under control, the seal on me uses a multiple filter system that in some weird way allows Kyuubi to control how much chakra gets through it, but that chakra is instantly purified because its Kyuubi who is willingly giving me his chakra, now as for Gaara the jinchuuriki in Suna his seal allows the demon control how much chakra enters him but it doesn't purify it not completely anyway" Naruto said.

"So how does this relate to the cursed seal" Zabuza asked.

"Well if what we know about my seal is correct, we should be able to use the same method or one similar to give you control on how the chakra in the cursed seal is used, by adding the complex filters to it we can completely shut off the influence of Orochimaru and turn the chakra from the seal into pure chakra" Naruto said.

"But will it work" Tayuya asked.

"If it can purify a demon like Kyuubi chakra then I'm pretty sure purifying Orochimaru chakra the same way will be easy for it" Naruto said.

"The only problem we have is that the seal is already adapted to your body, so if we try and force a new seal over it, the results may be tragic, we need someway to study the seal without putting anyone in danger" Kari cut in.

"What about a blood clone" Anko asked.

"Whats that" Naruto asked.

"Its similar to any other clone, except this clone uses blood to make a double of your body, this clone can last until the user of the jutsu wants it to end" Anko said.

"Can you do it" Kari asked.

"Yes, it was one of the many forbidden projects I was in control of when I was still his apprentice" Anko said.

"Hopefully everything works like we want it to, now lets eat I'm hungry" Kushina said.

(break)

Mei laid down in her bed tired. She sighed, "I haven't been this tired since I first became Mizukage" she said.

"Mei" she heard.

"Mari, why are you woke" Mei asked looking at the 5 year old.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you" Mari asked.

"Come on" Mei sighed as she moved her covers back for her.

Mari hurriedly climbed in the bed, "night night auntie Mei" she said as she snuggled closer to her and closed her eyes.

"Yea good night" Mei said closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

(break)

The next day the door to the Mizukage's office opened, "Mizukage-sama I'm here to report from my mission" a jounin said.

The chair spent around, "hahahaha" the person giggled, "that was fun" she said.

"Um Mizukage-sama" the jounin said in confusion.

Mari looked up and lifted the hat so she could see, "yes" she said still giggling.

"Mizukage-sama what happened, you turned into a child" the jounin yelled in shock.

Mei stuck her head out of her back room, "who is making all that noise" she said.

"Mizukage-sama" the jounin said.

"Oh Sani, how was the mission" Mei asked as she walked out with a bunch of scrolls and reading one.

"Um, it was successful" he said.

"Good, as you can see I'm really busy so just write up a report then your free for the next 3 days" Mei said as she lifted Mari up and sat in her chair and putting the girl on her desk, "oh and tell my secretary to bring some food in for us please" she added.

"What are you doing auntie" Mari asked swinging her legs as they hung off the desk.

"Looking for a qualified chuunin to keep watch over you when I'm not able to" Mei told her.

"Why, I want to stay with you" Mari said.

"I know, your not going anywhere, this is just for when I have important things to do" Mei assured her.

(break)

Ayame was sitting on the couch in pain, "Tayuya" she called.

The girl cam in the room, "what" she asked.

"Is Kushina around" Ayame asked.

"Nope just you and me why" Tayuya asked.

"Can you help me to the hospital, I think I ate something bad this morning" Ayame said.

"Sure" Tayuya said and put her on her back, _Doton shunshin_ she said and the two vanished and appeared in the hospital.

"What the hell do you think your doing, just because the Mizukage said your free to walk around don't mean your allowed to do whatever you want" a nurse yelled at her.

"Shut the fuck up and do your job, Ayame think she is poisoned" Tayuya said.

The nurse looked at Ayame who had a constipated look on her face, "sorry, follow me" she said.

"Friendly people" Tayuya whispered to Ayame.

"Tayuya be nice, she is only doing her job" Ayame said.

Tayuya sat her on the bed and watched the nurse work on Ayame. After feel he stomach she took out a clip board, "what was the last thing you ate" she asked.

"Fruit, apples to be exact" Ayame answered.

The nurse nodded, "are you sexually active" she asked.

"What dos that have to do with anything" Ayame asked.

"Just answer the question, a simple yes or no" the nurse said.

"Yes" Ayame said.

"How long have you been having pain" the nurse asked.

"It started a few hours ago" Ayame said.

"When was the last time you had sex" the nurse asked.

"I don't know a month ago" Ayame said.

The nurse nodded, "ok I'm going to run a test on you" she said. She pulled a machine into the room and rubbed some cold clear cream on her stomach and put part of the machine on her, "Ayame, your not poisoned" she said.

"Really how do you know" Ayame asked.

"Look, you see that thing right there" the nurse pointed to the screen.

"What the hell is that, it looks like a worm or something" Tayuya asked.

"Its a fetus" the nurse said.

They heard a thump and looked around, "Tayuya" Ayame called.

"She fainted" the nurse said with humor.

"Is she alright" Ayame asked.

"She will be, but how she is a kunoichi but faints at seeing a fetus is beyond me" the nurse said.

(break)

Kari and Kagura walked into the house, "where is Ayame, she never leaves unless to buy food, which she did yesterday" Kari asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should go look for her" Kagura said.

Mystic can you smell Ayame" Kari asked.

The inu barked and ran out the house. The two gave chase. They arrived at the hospital and walked in, "excuse me but pets are not allowed in here" a nurse said.

"Sorry Mystic your going to have to wait outside, I'll be out soon" Kari said to her inu.

"Is Ayame in here" Kagura asked.

"Yes room 101" the nurse said and walked away.

They walked in the room and immediately saw Tayuya on the floor , "what happened to her" Kari asked.

"She fainted" Ayame said.

"So why are you in here, and why did she faint" Kagura asked.

"I'm pregnant, I came here because I was having pains in my stomach and thought it was food poisoning" Ayame explained.

"Oh, so she fainted" Kagura asked.

"Pretty much" Ayame said.

"So I'm an aunt" Kari asked.

"Well not yet, but soon" Ayame said.

"I can't wait" Kari said with excitement as Kagura poured water on Tayuya waking her up.

"Ayame your pregnant" Tayuya yelled as she jumped up. The three females looked at her trying not to laugh, "lets not mention this to anyone" she asked blushing hard at her outburst.

"I'm not making no promises" Kari said.

"Can you walk Ayame" Kagura asked.

"Yea" Ayame said getting out the bed.

They walked outside and Mystic ran to Kari, "well where do you want to go" Kari asked.

"We could go to the museum, I haven't seen it yet" Ayame said and they headed towards it.

(break)

Mei looked at Mari in amazement, she had a bunch of energy, but what this girl was showing was not human. Mei blinked as the girl, who by the way couldn't use chakra yet, ran up and across her office walls. Mei blinked as she tried to remember what she ate, "Mari" she called out.

The 5 year old stopped and looked at her, "I'm the Mizukage" she said pointing to the hat on her head.

Mei laughed, "well Mizukage can I ask you a question" she asked.

Mari giggled, "yes auntie" she answered.

"What did you eat for lunch" Mei asked.

"Um, I had some sweet rice, sweet chicken, sweet tea, and cake" Mari told her as she used her fingers to remember.

"Who gave you that" Mei asked.

"Sister" Mari said.

Mei blinked, "really" she asked.

"Yes" Mari said.

"Want to go outside" Mei asked.

"Really lets go" Mari said running out the door.

As they walked outside Mei said Kari and stopped her, "Kari why did you give Mari so much sweet stuff" she asked.

"Oh sorry, she ate some of my lunch, if she is causing you trouble I'll watch her for you" Kari said.

"No, I needed to get out of the office, just next time don't give her some much sweet food, she was running on my ceiling" Mei said.

"But she can't use chakra" Kari pointed out.

"Exactly" Mei said and walked toward the park.

(break)

Naruto and Hinata was laying on a patch of grass, "ouji-kun how many times have you had sex with Ayame" Hinata asked.

"Um 5 times" Naruto said.

"That many and you still haven't had sex with me, why not ouji-kun" Hinata asked as she sat on him.

"I don't now Hina-hime" Naruto answered truthfully.

"Want to ouji-kun" Hinata asked.

"Only if you want to Hina-hime" Naruto said.

(break)

Sakura smiled as she finished another medic scroll. She picked it up and ran to the Yamanaka flower shop, "Inoichi I finished another one" she said.

"Good, I knew giving you these scrolls was the right thing to do, here this is from Ino' Inoichi said handing her a scroll.

Sakura took the letter and opened it:

_Sakura, how is your training? Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Naruto. Are you still trying to get the Uchiha to go on a date with you, if not I know someone who would love to date you. Anyway write back,_

_Ino._

"Can you send her a letter if I write her" Sakura said.

"Sure, if you do it now I can send it immediately" Inoichi said.

(break)

Ino was just waking up when she saw Inas waiting on her to wake up with a scroll in her maw. Ino grabbed the letter:

_Ino training is great, I'm doing medic training at the moment. How are you? No I gave up on him already. How is your training going? Hopefully we cans ee each other soon,_

_Sakura_.

Ino finished the letter and smiled.

(end of chapter)

_A/N: who should I pair with Kari? Haku, Gaara, or put her with Naruto? Who should I put with Sakura? Haku, Gaara, or Kankurou. Should I put Gaara with Matsuri? What about Temari?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Jutsu's/teasing/letters/AN's_

_Change in location_

**Kyuubi**

Summons

**Challenge by Dracohalo117: we have all seen and read, maybe even written fics where after Naruto finds out about his heritage he immediately understands his father's position. But what would happen if when he found out about the Yondaime and his heritage he hated him...**

_Summary: Naruto, Hinata, and Kurenai find out about the Yondaime, the sealing, and why Naruto didn't have a family growing up in the most unfortunate way, and the results are not something that the third or fourth expected when they made this plan. Speaking of the third what does he have to do with this, and where was Kushina while all this was happening? Harem paring Naru/Hina/Tenny/Ayame/Hana/Kurenai/Anko more to come. Just so you know this story starts just before he steals the forbidden scroll and goes from there._

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate, Kushina's revenge**_

_Chapter 7_

Danzo looked at his Root nin's, "If my information is correct she is in Kiri at the moment, get the youngest Hyuuga and bring her back to me." he said.

"Yes Danzo-sama." the three nin's said.

"Oh and don't fail this like you did with getting Mari." he warned them.

"But we killed her mother." one of the nin's said.

"Yes, now she is protected by her aunt Mei, who is in a league of her own, or do I need to remind you that at the age of 17 she became the Mizukage?" Danzo asked.

"No, we wont fail." the nin said.

"Good, oh and make sure you do it when Kushina isn't around or it will be almost impossible to do." Danzo said as the nin's vanished.

(2 days later)

Hanabi sighed as she followed Naruto, "Why do I have to be with you again?" she asked.

"Because, everyone else is busy and I had the day free." Naruto told her.

"So I could have went with Nata." Hanabi said.

"She is outside the village with Kurenai." Naruto said.

"They could have took me with them." Hanabi said.

Naruto sighed, "Look Hanabi I know you don't like me much, but can you at least work with me here it will be easier for us both? Besides she will be back by dinner." he said.

"Its not that I don't like you, I just don't like the things you do, but you as a person I like." Hanabi told him.

Naruto pinched his nose, "What would you like to do then?" he asked.

Hanabi shrugged, "Lets go to the park." she said.

"Ok, lets go." Naruto said and they walked to the park.

Hanabi looked around the park, "no one is here again." she said.

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll play with you if you want." he said.

"Its fine, I'm use to playing by myself." Hanabi told him and walked to a swing.

Naruto watched her walk away with a sad look on his face. As she sat on the swing he suddenly remembered how lonely he use to be playing by himself and walked towards her, "Hanabi, I may not be the best person, but I do know what its like not to have anyone to play with" he said as he started to push her.

"Want to play tag?" Hanabi finally asked.

"Sure, go hide I'll count." Naruto told her.

Hanabi ran and jumped into a nearby tree as she peeked through the leaves watching Naruto. Naruto looked up after counting and scratched his head as he looked for good hiding places. He walked to a bush and looked through then found a small brick wall, none hid the 7 year old. Turning Naruto walked towards a group of trees, "If I was a 7 year old who is small enough to hide behind anything here where would I hide?" he asked himself. He then looked up at the trees and saw a branch move, "Found you," he said and jumped up into the tree and look at Hanabi, "your good at this." he told her.

"Ok, your turn to hide." she told him.

Hanabi started to count then looked up at where Naruto could hide. She jumped up in a tree to make sure he wasn't there. She walked around looking everywhere, but couldn't find him. She looked around again and couldn't find him, "Naruto where are you, this is not funny!" she called. She felt a breeze behind her and turned around, "Naruto." she called out.

"Hanabi your coming with us." someone said from behind her.

Hanabi turned and saw 3 ninja's with a mask on, "Who are you?" she asked backing up.

"Don't worry, you will be in the care of Danzo-sama shortly." one of them said.

"Naruto help!" she yelled as loud as she could as she continued to back up, but bumped into something.

The three laughed, "Like that would work on us." one of them said.

One of them walked towards her, but stopped as someone dropped in front of her, "If you want her, then your going to have to kill me." he said.

"If you want to die so soon, then we will kill you." the nin said.

"Hanabi run go get the Mizukage." Naruto said as he attacked the three.

The ninja's watched as Hanabi ran, "You let our prize go." one of them said.

"No worry, we can take him to Danzo-sama" the second one said.

(break)

Hanabi ran out the park in a panic as she almost tripped over her feet. As she regained her balance she ran into someone, "Whoa are you ok?" the lady asked.

"Sorry, I have to find the Mizukage!" Hanabi said and tried to run off.

"Hey, I can get you there faster." she said.

"Really, please, I have to get to her?" Hanabi said.

"Sure" they then vanished in a swirl of water, "Told you I can get you here." the lady said.

"Cian, what are you doing, my office is not an amusement park, now clean this up!" Mei said.

"Sorry, she needed to see you." Cian said pointing to Hanabi.

"Mizukage, hurry, Naruto is in trouble" Hanabi said now panicky.

"Slow down Hanabi, tell me everything that happened." the Mizukage said.

"We was in the park playing, when three ninja's with masks on came and said they was taking me to Danzo, then Naruto came out of hiding and told me to come get you, the last thing I heard was that they was going to take him instead." Hanabi said.

"Cian stay with Hanabi and Mari." Mei said and vanished from her office.

(break)

Mei appeared in the park and found Naruto barely able to stand. She walked over and blocked a hit from one of the masked ninja's, "My turn." she said, _Youton: prison_ she said. The three was immediately enclosed up to their neck in lave, "Now should I kill you or torture you?" she asked.

"Kill us, your not getting any information out of us." one of them said.

"Torture it is then." Mei said.

(break)

Cian looked at the two kids not knowing what to do, "Lets play a game" she said.

The two looked at her, "Shouldn't you clean this water up?" Hanabi asked.

Mari spent on the chair, "Anbi?" she called.

"What?" Hanabi answered.

"Want to be my friend?" Mari asked.

Hanabi looked at the 4 year old, "You know I'm 3 years older than you?" she asked.

"So, auntie Mei said friends don't have age limits." Mari said repeating what Mei told her once.

(break)

Kushina stood next to a tree of Kiri with Tsunade and Jiraiya, "He is late, this better be important or I will kill him." Kushina said.

Orochimaru slowly walked out of a large boat, "Sorry I'm late, I had to recruit 2 ninja's to take the place of the ones you corrupted." he said.

"What information do you have on Akatsuki?" Kushina asked.

"They captured the 5 tailed jinchuuriki and removed the demon from him, I suspect they will go after the 1 or 7 tailed next since they will be easier." Orochimaru said.

"Any information on the members?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, but that information will cost you, I only agreed to provide you information on them as a whole not individually." Orochimaru said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Kushina asked.

"At the moment nothing, but when I need you I will find you." Orochimaru said.

"Ok so what do you know about the members?" Kushina asked.

"The leader is a man named Pain, he has the Rinnegan and is very powerful as he is one of the only 2 members to actually beat Itachi in a fight. The other member to beat him is the only kunoichi in the group Konan, she uses paper based jutsu's and although she looks sweet and harmless she is very deadly when she gets serious, even Pain refuses to make her angry. The next member is Itachi but you know all about him. Then there is Deidara he uses clay based jutsu's. Sasori uses puppets. I'm sure you can find all about Kisame from Kiri. There is no information on Tobi, the newest member. Zetsu doesn't fight, but can sneak into any place he wants. Kakuzu fought the Shodai Hokage before his rivalry with Madara. Hidan is a psycho Jashin worshiper, he is harmless unless you get cut by his scythe." Orochimaru told them.

"I thought you said they wasn't going to attack for 2 years?" Kushina asked.

"Sometimes people move their plans up, you should stop questioning me and get back to training, it wont be long before they realize that the 7 tailed jinchuuriki is here." Orochimaru said and walked back on his boat.

"This is a problem." Tsunade said.

"Yes it is, we need to increase training immediately." Kushina said.

"I'm on it already, although he withheld information on Akatsuki I was able to get enough about their skills to form a training plan for each genin." Jiraiya said.

"Really?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, Tsunade you need to turn everyone who wants to learn medic's into a full fledged medic, Kushina you are in charge of ninjutsu, Kurenai will be n charge of genjutsu, Anko will teach stealth and assassination, Yugito will teach taijutsu, Zabuza kenjutsu. Naruto, Fuu, and Gaara will be put into a tough training session that will advance their skills faster than the others I will be in charge of their training personally. When I'm done with them they will, along with the others, be able to wipe the floor with Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade and Kushina thought about it, "Sounds good." they both said.

(break)

Kushina walked into the Mizukage's office, "Hanabi why are you here?" she asked.

"We was attacked, Naruto sent me here." Hanabi said.

"Who attacked you?" Kushina asked.

"Someone named Danzo." Hanabi said.

The door opened, "Oh Kushina, I'm sure I can leave him in your care, I have to get some information out of these three." Mei said.

"Of course, lets go Hanabi." Kushina said.

"Do you mind taking Mari with you?" Mei asked.

"Of course not, so long as you torture them enough for me." Kushina said.

"You have a deal" Mei said.

"Oh I have to see you later today." Kushina said.

"I'll be free in bout an hour." Mei said and continued to walk down the hall with her three 'guest'.

"Well lets get you home." Kushina said as they walked out the office.

(break)

Dinner time came around and everyone in the growing clan was in the house, "Ok from this point on you all will be in the toughest training program you have ever seen." Kushina said.

"Ok everyone listen up, Akatsuki has started their attack earlier then we thought, they already captured the 5 tailed jinchuuriki. From this point on Naruto, Funu, and Gaara will be trained by me, everyone else will be slit into groups and trained." Jiraiya said.

"The groups will be determined by what field you want to focus on." Kushina said.

"Seals." Kari said.

"Medic." Ino said.

"Genjutsu." Hinata said.

"Kenjutsu." Tenten said.

"Ninjutsu." Tayuya said.

"Seals." Naruto said.

"Ninjutsu." Hana said.

"Genjutsu." Isaribi said.

"Taijutsu." Fu said.

"Taijutsu." Hanabi said.

"Kenjutsu." Haku said.

"Ok, Zabuza will be in charge of kenjutsu, Tsunade in charge of medic's, I'm in charge of ninjutsu, Kurenai in charge of genjutsu, Anko in charge of stealth and assassination, Yugito in charge of taijutsu. Everyone will focus on what you prefer to study, but you all will go through training on the other subjects. You will train in groups on 2, Naruto and Kari will start in seal, Ino in medics, Hinata and Isaribi in genjutsu, Tenten and Haku in kenjutsu, Tayuya and Hana in ninjutsu, Fu and Hanabi in taijutsu." Kushina said.

"You will train in those subjects everyday and switch your other subjects so you have 2 subjects to train in each day." Tsunade said.

(break)

Temari woke up to a messenger bird tapping on her window. After getting the letter and closing the window she sat at her desk and started to read it. She ran it twice to make sure she read it correctly then ran out her room, "Gaara, Kankurou wake up." she yelled as she threw both their doors open.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kankurou asked sitting up.

"Akatsuki started their attack early, they already captured the 5 tailed jinchuuriki." Temari said.

"What!" Gaara and Kankurou yelled as they jumped out of bed.

"This is bad." Temari said.

"We need to find a place to go where no one can find us while we train." Kankurou said.

Temari looked at him, "That's the smartest thing you have ever said." she said.

"Where do you propose we go?" Gaara asked.

"Sea country." Kankurou suggested.

"The village with a lot of prostitutes?" Temari asked.

"Um, no one will suspect us there" Kankurou said.

"How bout we move further into the desert, now many people can survive further out and Akatsuki wont look for us that far out?" Gaara suggested.

"It will have to do for now." Temari said.

(break)

Tsume walked into her meeting hall to start the meeting, "How is everyone?" she asked.

"Fine, what did you call a meeting for?" Hiashi asked.

"Akatsuki have started to attack earlier, and all of our kids are in immediate danger because of how close they are to Naruto." Tsume said.

"We need to do something immediately" Inoichi said.

"I already put in a vote with my council, we have decided to move to Whirlpool and help finish their rebuilding process." Tsume said.

"Give me a day and I will have the results of a vote to relocate to Whirlpool." Hiashi said.

(break)

Kushina walked into the room designated for fuuinjutsu and saw Naruto sleeping on the bed with his shirt off and Kari next to him, "Ahh, my kids are involved in incest." she yelled and closed the door.

(break)

Naruto and Kari opened their eyes trying not to laugh and quickly ran to the desk and got back to work. The two quickly took out all their work so they could continue to study the cursed seal. The door opened and Kushina walked in to see Naruto sitting at the table looking at a scroll and Kari looking at the Anko clone and jotting some notes down, "Is there a problem mom?" she asked.

Kushina looked at them, "Whats going on? You two just sleeping together?" she asked.

They both looked at her with a funny look, "Why would we do that, we both have our own rooms, we have been working for the last hour trying to figure out to alter this seal?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe you had a bad dream or something?" Kari suggested.

Kushina looked at them, "I must still be sleepy then." she said.

"Its early and breakfast hasn't been served yet." Kari said.

"Right, so how is it coming?" Kushina asked.

"Well, we know what to work towards, but we are still ways away from the result we want." Naruto said.

"Anything I can help with?" Kushina asked.

"Actually, do you have any knowledge of the Hyuuga's cursed seal?" Kari asked.

"Yes, its a version of an old Uzumaki seal why?" Kushina asked.

"Really, because we think if we have knowledge on that we might be able to figure out how to fix this one." Naruto said.

"I'll go get the scroll on the Hyuuga's cursed seal." Kushina said and walked out.

The two burst out laughing, "That was just weird." Naruto said.

"Yea, us sleeping together, the idea is just to funny." Kari said.

(break)

Everyone was at the table for breakfast, "Hey I have some news." Ayame said.

"Good or bad?" Kushina asked.

"Depends on the person." Ayame said.

"Ok, so whats up?" Kushina asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ayame said.

"With what?" Kushina and Hanabi asked.

"A fetus." Ayame said.

"A what?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Ayame said.

"Really awesome." Hanabi said. There was a thud next to Hanabi, "Um Kushina." she said as she poked her with her chopsticks, "I think she died." she 7 year old said as she continued to poke her.

"Hanabi stop doing that." Hinata said.

"She isn't moving." Hanabi said.

"Wow, this isn't moms morning." Kari said as she looked over at her.

"Yea really, maybe she should stay in today." Naruto said.

"Just throw some water on her and she will be up and running in no time." Zabuza said.

After some cold water was poured on her Kushina sat up, "I just dreamed that Naruto and Kari was sleeping together and Ayame is pregnant." she said.

Everyone looked at her, "Um, well I am pregnant." Ayame said.

"As far as me and Ruto, that was a dream." Kari told her.

"Good." Kushina said. Then she turned towards Ayame, "What do you mean your pregnant, I never gave you permission to have kids?" she asked.

"Not like she can split the sperm from the egg." Tsunade said.

"The what from the egg?" Hanabi asked as she poked her eggs.

"I don't think we should talk about this now." Kurenai said.

"Ok no one else is allowed to have any babies." Kushina said.

"Where do babies come from?" Hanabi asked.

Everyone looked at her, "Um who wants to take this one?" Anko asked.

"Whats wrong, did I ask a bad question?" Hanabi asked.

"Babies comes from special seals." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him, "What?" he asked.

"Special seals?" Tayuya asked.

"Hanabi every women has a special seal on them, this seal has the power to make babies when she wants." Kari said.

"You two are seal crazy." Tayuya said.

(break)

Kushina sighed as she drank some sake, "Tough day?" Mei asked walking up to her.

"You wouldn't believe it, Hanabi asked me where babies come from." Kushina said.

Mei laughed, "What did you tell her?" she asked.

"Special seals." Kushina said.

"Special seals?" Mei asked.

"It was Ruto and Riri's idea." Kushina said.

"Better then the random animal bringing babies to doorsteps that I was told." Mei said.

"So how is Mari?" Kushina asked.

"Good, she has enjoyed her time with Hanabi, apparently she has been teaching her to use chakra." Mei said.

"Really?" Kushina asked.

"Yea, and Mari has taken to it like a drunk to free sake." Mei said.

"Hanabi just likes having someone to play with, you don't know how depressing it is to take her to the park only for her to play by herself." Kushina said.

"Yea, Mari is the same." Mei said.

"I'm going to hate having to split the two up when we go to Whirlpool." Kushina said.

"Don't worry, that will take years to finish, even if we had help, it will take at least 4 years to build it to the point of it being able to bring money into it." Mei said.

"What do you plan to do about Akatuski?" Kushina asked.

"I have a team out looking for stray members and killing them, they are under strict orders not to attack if its more then 2 members." Mei said.

Kushina nodded, "That would be the safest bet, our information from Orochimaru was very basic only giving us their basic skills." she said.

"Speaking of Orochimaru, Oto nin's was found snooping around Whirlpool." Mei said.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Kushina said.

"See that you don't or you will have to end your temporary treaty with him." Mei said.

Kushina looked into the park and saw Hanabi and Mari playing, "Any idea on why Danzo sent those ninja's after Hanabi?" she asked.

"He wants to send her to Kumo, that's all I could get before they bit their tongue." Mei said.

"Kumo?" Kushina asked.

"I send a representative there already to find out what this is about." Mei said.

"I would like to know how that goes." Kushina said.

"Of course." Mei said.

"Any progress on Kimimaro?" Kushina asked.

"He can be difficult at times, but he is mostly quiet and does as I ask." Mei said.

"I suspected he would be like that." Kushina said.

"Me to, even if he don't like it here the chance to have a family and be in charge of his own clan was to much to pass up." Mei said.

The two sat quietly sipping their sake and watching their respective kid play with the other. Although they wasn't their mother, they both felt like a mother and was happy that they had each other to play with. "When are you going to allow them to go on missions?" Mei asked.

Kushina shrugged, "Not sure." she said.

"Can't baby them forever." Mei said.

"Its not babying, I just want them to be ready for anything, especially with Akatsuki around." Kushina said.

"They will be fine, they will only get C ranked missions until their skills show they can handle B ranked missions." Mei said.

"I don't know, its seems to risky." Kushina said.

"They can beat any chuunin here, whats so risky about it? They signed up to be ninja's and treated as such, not to be trained and kept on a short-leash, trust me it will be a relief to have them away once in awhile doing a mission while you relax." Mei said.

"I'll think about it." Kushina said after awhile.

(end of chapter)

_A/N: As of right now Kari will likely be with Haku possible Naruto depending on how the story goes. So far Gaara will more then likely be paired with Matsuri, Isaribi, and possible Sakura. Temari is going to be with Naruto. It looks like a few people wants Sakura with Kankurou so that is still an option._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate**_

_Chapter 8_

Kari looked over the seal that was now over the cursed seal on Anko's blood clone, "I think we finally did it." She said to Naruto.

"Only one way to find out." Naruto said.

Anko accessed her seal and noticed the amount of chakra she was receiving, "Its working." she said.

"Do you feel any part of Orochimaru in the seal?" Kari asked.

"No, none." Anko said in surprise.

"What do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Like I can take on an etire army." Anko said.

"Kari we finally did it, after months of studying, we finally found away to make the seal useful and completely remove Orochimaru's influence from it." Naruto said.

Kari looked at the seal again then at Naruto, "I can''t believe we did it, and so fast, I knew we would eventually do it, but not this fast and it works great." she said with a smile.

"Lets tell everyone else." Naruto said.

(break)

They ran into Anko's apartment without knocking surprising the jounin, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Anko we did it, we finally did it after months of failure we finally succeeded." Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Anko asked confused.

"What he means is we finally found away to give you access to the cursed seal while shutting Orochimaru's influence out." Kari said.

"Really how?" Anko asked.

"We used a combination of seals, a four symbol seal, a fuuja houin seal, and finally a five element seal." Kari said.

"The combination of these seals are used because they are all known to seal off something while letting chakra through." Naruto said.

"The four symbol seal is the first level of it, it does the filtering of chakra while holding back Orochimaru's influence from affecting you." Kari said.

"The fuuja houin seal keeps the first from breaking by using your will to keep Orochimaru from influencing you, that seal will not break as long as your will to keep it intact is strong." Naruto said.

"Finally five pronged seal was put in as a last resort, it has no affect on how the chakra is regulated or the influence of Orochimaru, its entire purpose it throw off your ability to use chakra correctly, meaning if somehow the first two seals fail this seal will engage making you unable to access the chakra from the seal at the expense of your natural chakra being unsteady." Kari finished.

"Will they work?" Anko asked.

Yes, we tested them all on your blood clone, this was the only way to give you complete control over the cursed seal, didn't you get the information back from your blood clone?" Naruto asked.

"Blood clones don't work that way, they are mainly used for faking your own death." Anko said.

"Oh, well want us to put the seal on you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, if your sure it will work." Anko said.

(the next day)

Hanabi sat in the back of her class, "Why do I have to come here?" she asked herself.

"Hanabi pay attention." the teacher said.

"Sorry." she mumbled while some people snickered at her.

"Hanabi, do you have a problem with the way I teach?" the teacher asked.

"No, but I already know this crap." Hanabi said.

"Young lady watch your mouth or I will call your mother." the teacher told her.

"Good luck with that." Hanabi mumbled.

"That's it, come with me now." the teacher said and walked out the room. Hanabi walked down the steps while all the kids laughed at her.

"Look the new girl can't even stay out of trouble on her first week of school." a girl said.

"You do know I can hear your rich spoiled ass?" Hanabi asked.

"What jealous?" the girl asked.

"Hanabi now!" the teacher said sticking her head back into the room.

Hanabi walked into the principals office, "Now Hanabi how can we reach your mother?" the teacher asked.

Hanabi shrugged, "Do you know how to contact the dead?" she asked.

"Ok what about your father?" the principal asked.

"How long do you have to wait for a message to get to Konoha and for him to come here?" Hanabi asked like she didn't care.

Both teacher and principal sighed, "Who do you live with?" the teacher asked.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Hanabi said, after thinking about it, it probably wasn't a good idea to get Kushina involved, "Can't we just work this out without involving her?" she asked nervously.

"No, something has to be done about your behavior, you have been here a week and so far has been in my office more then you have been in class." the principal said as he sent a messenger bird out the window.

Not long the door opened and a look of relief washed over Hanabi's face when Kurenai walked in the room and not Kushina, "Sorry Kushina couldn't make it, I will be replacing her." she said.

The principal looked over a file then nodded, "Ok your on her emergency contact file." he said.

"So whats the problem?" Kurenai asked.

"The problem is Hanabi, I don't know what she does or how she acts at home but her behavior this past week will not be tolerated, and it needs to be fixed or she will be kicked out the academy." the teacher said.

"Hanabi has spent more time in my office because of her language and behavior then she has in class and if something doesn't happen I will be forced to expel her." the principal told her.

"Behavioral and language problems? Hanabi are you sure?" Kurenai asked.

"She just called Taro a 'rich spoiled ass'." the teacher said.

"Hanabi did you say that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well she is." Hanabi said.

"Can I have a few minutes with her?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure, Cassie has to get back to her class and I will be back in a few minutes." the principal said.

The two walked out and Kurenai sighed, "First when did you start talking like this?" she asked.

"Tayuya." Hanabi answered.

"Ok, whats wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Its these people, the first day I came I tried being friendly and introduce myself, of course I was interrupted and called blind. Then from then on everyone has been making fun of me, but when I say something back I get into trouble, its like everyone here hates me." Hanabi said sadly.

"Hanabi we can't make people treat us how we think we should be treated, all we can do is respect everyone and hope they give us the same respect." Kurenai told her.

"But father commands respect from everyone." Hanabi told her.

"He has also earned his respect through hard work, and being head of the Hyuuga clan doesn't hurt, but you are just starting on the road to being a great kunoichi and don't let what people say get to you. I promise if you respect your classmate they will respect you, maybe not now but eventually they all will show you the respect you deserve." Kurenai told her.

"I don't know, they seem to hate me a lot." Hanabi said while sitting on a chair.

Kurenai knelt in front of her and pulled her in a hug, "Just promise me you will respect the other students, you don't have to like them, but if you respect them, then I wont tell Kushina about you being sent to the principal's office." she whispered to her.

"I promise." Hanabi said hugging her back.

"Good now get to class." Kurenai said.

Hanabi walked out as the principal walked in, "Did you work everything out?" he asked.

"Yes, she isn't use to being around people her own age, being the youngest she usually gets what she wants so this is a big change for her." Kurenai said.

"Its understandable, coming from a large family, I know first hand what its like being the youngest." the principal said.

"Well she wont be a problem anymore." Kurenai said then left.

(break)

Hanabi knocked and waited until the door was opened, "Welcome back Hanabi, I hope everything was taken care of?" the teacher asked.

"Yes and sorry I was so disruptive this past week, I promise it wont happen again." Hanabi said bowing to her.

"Apology accepted now get to your seat and pay attention." the teacher said.

(break)

It was lunch time and Hanabi walked out to the playground only to find out it was raining. She around the sheltered area where they was eating lunch. She spotted Taro and walked up to her, "What do you want?" Taro asked.

"I'm sorry for calling you names." Hanabi said.

Taro walked up and pushed her into the rain where she fell, "Apology not accepted." she said and went back to her seat.

Hanabi looked around as everyone laughed at her, then sneezed, "Great." she said getting up. She went to get a lunch from the lunch lady then found an empty seat, "Achoo." she sneezed again.

(break)

Kari waiting at the entrance of the academy with an umbrella while the students ran out the building to their respective parents. She looked over as a bunch of kids walked out laughing. What caught her eye was the messy black haired girl with twigs in her, she was dripping wet. The most surprising thing was she knew that girl, "Hanabi what happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hanabi said while walking past her.

"Wait, does this have anything about Taro?" Kari asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Hanabi said.

"Fine, tell mom what happened then." Kari said as she started walking away.

"Wait, don't tell Kushina please?" Hanabi asked.

"Only if you tell me what happened." Kari said.

"Ok, she keeps picking on me because I'm new." Hanabi said.

Kari looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "So why don't you do something about it?" she asked.

"The teacher sends me to the principal every time I do something to her and Kurenai made me promise I would respect everyone." Hanabi said.

"Well I'll handle this." Kari said and started to walk towards Taro and her parents.

"Kari what are you doing?" Hanabi asked as she ran to catch up with her.

"Excuse me are you the parents of Taro?" she asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Taro's parents asked.

"I'm Kari Uzumaki and Taro is picking on my sister, so can you tell her to leave Hanabi alone, please?" Kari asked nicely.

Her parents looked at the two, "They are 9 years old, let them handle it themselves." the mother said then walked away.

"First off Hanabi isn't 9 she is 7, second when your precious daughter gets hurt don't say I didn't warn you." Kari said after her.

"See you in school tomorrow Hanabi." Taro said to nicely.

"Great, now look what you did." Hanabi said with a sigh.

"Oh this isn't over." Kari said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

"Lets clean you up then go get back up." Kari said as she started to pick twigs out of Hanabi's hair much to her protest.

"What do you mean backup?" Hanabi asked.

(break)

Kari led Hanabi into the house, "What took you so long?" Kushina asked.

"Nothing, where is the others?" Kari asked.

"Training." Kushina told her.

Kari walked into the yard with Hanabi, "Will you tell me what you plan on doing now?" Hanabi asked.

"Hey everyone come here, we have a problem." Kari announced.

Everyone looked at her, "This better be important, I was just getting use to having full access to my new chakra." Tayuya said.

"Sorry but it seems Hanabi is being bullied." Kari said.

"She is not bullying me, she is picking on me there is a difference." Hanabi said in defense.

"Anyway, I asked the parents of this girl to tell her to stop and they think that Hanabi and Taro should handle their problems themselves." Kari said.

"You think we should help them realize the problem of messing with our family?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly." Kari said with a smile.

"This is going to end bad for me isn't it?" Hanabi asked.

"Of course not, my pranks never backfire." Kari said.

"So what should we do?" Ino asked.

"Something that involves paint, hair dye, rapid hair growth you know the basics." Kari said.

"Also temporary memory loss, egg bombs, randomly turning into animals, and truth telling." Naruto said.

"Oh poisonous flowers." Ino said.

"Don't hurt the girl." Hinata said.

"So your not in on it?" Kari asked.

"Oh I'm in, no one messes with my sister and get away with it, I'm just saying don't hurt the girl." Hinata told her.

"We wont, much." Kari said.

"Whats going on out here?" Yugito asked.

"Um, nothing just talking, you know normal family stuff." Naruto said with a huge smile that said something was wrong.

Yugito looked around and they all had similar smiles, except Hanabi who had a worried smile on her face, "Well get in here before you get sick." she said.

"Hanabi already is sick." Kari said as Hanabi sneezed.

(2 days later)

Kurenai walked into Hanabi's class before students started to pile in, "Can I help you?" Cassie asked.

"Yes Hanabi will not be in class for the next few days because she is sick, is there anything you need her to work on?" Kurenai asked.

"We are going over the history of the shinobi nations, the class will have a test at the end of the week she needs be ready for it." Cassie told her.

"I will make sure she studies." Kurenai said and walked out.

(break)

"Did you get the work she needs?" Kushina asked.

"They are going over the history of the shinobi nations." Kurenai told her.

"No wonder she complains she is bored in class, she knows that stuff already." Kushina said.

"Yes anyway, she has a test at the end of the week." Kurenai said.

(break)

Mei, Tsunade, Kari, and Naruto walked into the Kaguya compound, "Mizukage-sama what brings you here?" Xian asked.

"We are here to see Kimimaro can you go get him?" Mei asked.

"Right away." Xian said and walked off.

Kimimaro came to them shortly, "You sent for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto and Kari found away to fix the cursed seal." Mei said.

"Why there is nothing wrong with it?" Kimimaro asked.

"You may think that, but unless you want your kids to be fatherless, your seal is getting fixed." Mei said.

"Fine." Kimimaro said.

"Whats going on?" Tori asked.

"Kimimaro is receiving a little more freedom." Mei said.

"Good, now he don't have the excuse of being on house arrest when asked to take us out." Tori said and walked off.

"I didn't mean that much freedom." Mei said.

"Maybe you should have been more specific." Tsunade said.

Mei shrugged, "He has been following all the rules I gave him, maybe he could use a bit of sunlight." she said.

(break)

Tayuya walked into Kari's room, "Is it finished yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, this prank isn't just for Taro but for everyone who has been messing with our sister." Kari said.

"I know, but your taking to long." Tayuya said impatiently.

"Its only been 2 days." Kari said.

"Where is Naruto, doesn't he usually help when coming up with pranks?" Tayuya asked.

"He said something about training with Yugito and Fu, I guess it has to do with their demons." Kari said.

"Fu and Naruto alone and your not spying, surprising." Tayuya said.

"I realize, that unlike the others Fu and Isaribi are very similar to Ruto, hated by their villages and hold demons in them, they both need someone who will love them entirely no matter what, especially Isaribi with what Orochimaru did to her." Kari told her.

"You think Naruto is that person?" Tayuya asked.

"If they think he is, then I wont interfere with them trying to win his heart any longer." Kari said.

"Your starting to sound like Kushina." Tayuya told her before walking out.

(break)

Mei read over her scouting report, "Bring me Kushina now." she said.

Not long after Kushina walked into the office, "You need something?" she asked.

"Hanabi isn't with you?" Mei asked surprised not to see the girl who she came to love like another niece.

"She is at home sick." Kushina told her.

"Well, my scout team has sent their report from Whirlpool, it seems like Konoha is snooping around." Mei toldh er handing her the report.

Kushina read it, "This is great." she said smiling.

"How?" Mei asked getting into kage mode.

"Well the people who was spotted are Hinata's clan, Ino's clan, Hana's clan, and the Kurama clan who are well respected for their ability to use genjutsu's." Kushina told her.

"That's a lot of power loss." Mei said.

"I know, I knew that the Inuzuka clan wanted to leave Konoha because the head of the clan Tsume is my old teammate, but the rest I wasn't sure about, its good to have their support in all of this." Kushina said while rereading the report.

"Yes friends support is good, but why wasn't I made aware of this happening?" Mei asked.

"I honestly didn't think they would leave so soon, since Whirlpool isn't liveable and all, I'm just as surprised." Kushina said.

Mei sighed, "As this isn't a treaty its within your jurisdiction, but next time I would like to know if something like this might happen, I was about to send a few squads to deal with them." she said.

"Sorry, I really thought they would at least send a message before they started to send people there." Kushina said sincerely.

"I understand, things like this happen, just try and keep me informed on who is coming to Whirlpool and if I should be expecting anyone else." Mei said.

Kushina thought, "Actually there is one more thing." she said.

"What?" Mei asked.

"Its about Suna, can you send a message to have Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari come here?" Kushina asked.

"Sure, I'll send a message right away." Mei said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate**_

_Chapter 9_

A week Hanabi was in her regular seat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher when the door opened and Naruto and Kari walked in "What are you two doing here?" she practically yelled.

"Oh this is your class Hanabi we had no idea." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ms. Cassie suddenly decided she needs a extra help and asked us to fill in for the day." Kari said with a smile.

"What are you two doing?" Hanabi asked.

"What makes you think we are going to do something?" Naruto asked.

"Ok class these are twins Kari and Naruto Uzumaki and they offered to help demonstration a few things through out the day." Cassie said walking in when one student raised her hand, "Yes Taro?"

"Why get help from them, Hanabi can barely handle herself and those two don't look like they can do anything correct." the 9 year old said as the kids laughed.

"Well Taro deception is the biggest weapon a ninja can have." Kari told her.

"She is right and you should remember it." Cassie told Taro.

"She begged my parents to make me be friends with Hanabi." Taro said making the entire class laugh including Naruto.

Hanabi hid her face behind her hands, "Ruto what are you laughing at?" Kari asked.

"You have to admit what she said was funny." Naruto said.

"I bet they are still genin's." Taro said.

"Technically neither of us are genin's, if you really want to know we are still labeled as academy students." Kari said causing the class to laugh again.

"Maybe we should start class." Cassie said.

"Your the teacher, teach on." Naruto told her.

"First we will have a quiz to see who has been paying attention the last few weeks." the chuunin teacher told the class who let out a collective sigh as the Uzumaki twins started to pass out the papers.

The twins looked at each other and nodded before getting up and walking down either side of the room watching the students making all but one nervous. Kari stopped and looked down at the student closest to her before vanishing and appearing in the middle of the row "No cheating." she said as she grabbed the pencil from the girl.

"Hey give me my pencil back." The girl yelled.

"Lily is there a problem?" Cassie asked.

"She wont give me back my pencil." the 9 year old said.

"She was cheating." Kari said.

"Lily was you cheating?" Cassie asked.

"Before you answer, think about how this will affect how others think of you when I pull the cheat sheet from under your paper." Kari whispered in her ear.

The girl gulped and slowly nodded "Bring me your test and the paper you was cheating off to my desk and stand here." Cassie said. The 9 year old blushed with embarrassment as she did as told.

30 minutes later there was 4 girls standing in front of the class as Cassie was about to tell the rest of the class to bring their test up "Your good." Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"I really have to give the girl a hand," Naruto then started clapping confusing everyone "to fool all three of us the way you did, that's really something." he finished.

"What is he talking about?" Cassie asked Kari.

"Want to fill us in Ruto?" his twin asked.

"Through out this test these four girls was caught cheating by us three, we all thought they was the only ones, but someone just proved us wrong." Naruto told everyone while pointing to the ceiling.

Everyone looked up and was surprised by what they saw "That's not mine, I didn't put that there." Taro immediately yelled once she saw it.

"I just want to know how did you get it up there?" Naruto asked.

"Taro?" Cassie asked.

"That's not mine, I didn't put that there!" the 9 year old yelled.

Cassie walked up to Taro's desk and looked at it and saw a small mirror "Don't even try and deny it Taro or you will be suspended."

"You can't, my parents pay your salary." Taro yelled.

"You 5 will be suspended for a week, and you can thank Taro for your suspension." Cassie said as she walked back to her desk with the cheat sheet off the ceiling and the mirror in hand, "Take your seats." she ordered.

(break)

By lunch time it was clear that Taro was angry, so much that her group of four friends walked a clear five paces behind her as she walked out to the playground with her lunch. She didn't know how yet, but she knew that those twins had something to do with the way her day was going and she was going to find out how. Spotting Hanabi leaning back against the building eating her lunch and marched up to her "Can I help you?" the 7 year old asked.

"You think this is funny?" Taro asked.

"Depends on what your talking about as I find a lot of things funny and even more not so funny." Hanabi said.

"Those demons twins you call family." Taro yelled at her.

Hanabi stood up "Say what you want about me, but leave my family out of this or you will regret it." she threatened.

"You think you can take me on, try me if you want." Taro said while smacking her lunch out of her hand.

Hanabi looked at her food that was now all over the ground "I was going to eat that you spoiled brat."

"Tell those damn twins to go home or I will make your school life a living hell." Taro threatened.

"I'm in class with you so I'm already in hell." Hanabi commented.

"You have been warned." Taro said and stalked off.

"For all that money to bad your parents can't buy you a new attitude." Hanabi said as the girl walked away.

(break)

Standing on a roof looking down at Taro as she walked away from Hanabi was Tayuya. She never met the girl and already didn't like her, so she didn't feel bad when picked up a bucket and threw the contents over the edge. She watched as it sprayed on the spoiled brat "Look out below!" she purposely said after the contents landed on the girl.

(break)

Taro froze as something thick and sticky splashed on her. She heard someone say look out but was to shocked to find out who said it. She looked at her now soaked tray of food and dropped it. She turned as she heard laughing and saw Hanabi bent over laughing hard. Before she could say anything to her a small balloon floated down in front of her and burst throwing feathers over her face.

(Taro's point of view)

By the end of the school day Taro was the joke of the academy. Her face was covered in feathers, black paint, her hair kept changing colors, very bright colors that consisted of pink, orange, green, and yellow, her body had hair growing over it, which resulted in people calling her little monkey, and every time she tried to talk it came out as monkey noises, which only made her new nickname even worse. But even with all that, the worst part was the smell. While in poison making class her poison blew up covering her in something that smelled like a sewer.

Not to far in front of her was Hanabi. The young byakugan user enjoyed being in the academy for the first time since she enrolled and for good reason, Taro has been messing with her since she joined and to see her sisters and brother prank the girl on her behalf was something that put even more faith in the fact that they will do anything to protect her. Of course she already knew that. Taro watched as she practically skipped out of the academy mocking her. She watches as the girl clad in dark blue walking a few paces in front of her exited the building and sped up to meet, in her personal opinion, her cursed family. Speeding her walk she found herself close enough to Hanabi but there was still a few people between them, so with a daggers in her eyes she slipped her arm passed a student and pushed the 7 year old down the steps leading from the academy to where the students family was.

(point of view ended)

Hanabi felt someone touch her before she went tumbling down the steps. She closed her eyes as the first step smacked her face, the pain she felt at that minute was the worst pain she ever felt in her entire life. The pain didn't stop there as she went tumbling down the path of steps, each and every step hit a part of her body. Hanabi landed at the bottom of the steps face down as blood started to puddle on the ground around her. Everyone looked at her before there was 10 blurs and Hanabi was surrounded slowly being turned over "Ino heal her!" 4 of the 10 yelled at her.

"I'm trying stop yelling at me!" Ino yelled back at them as she desperately went through the needed hand signs and her hands started to glow green.

"Is it working?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto!" Ino yelled at him.

Tayuya looked up at the crowd and spotted the girl who made a habit out of bullying Hanabi. Standing she walked up to her and forcibly yanked her off the ground by her shirt, "Why did you do that?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Get off of me!" the 9 year old said trying to pry the older girl off her.

Tayuya violently shook her, "Answer me!" the 15 year old demanded.

A hand grabbed her arm, "Let her go." the voice said.

"Not until she answers my question." Tayuya said.

"Tayuya release her now." the voice demanded.

Tayuya gave him a threatening look, "Get your damn hands off me Kimimaro now before I remove it from your body."

"Tayuya we are leaving." Ino said as she put a hand on the older girls shoulder. Tayuya looked at her before she dropped the girl and yanked her arm away from Kimimaro and walked away with Ino.

(break)

Kushina ran in the medic room and immediately to Hanabi's side, "What happened?" she demanded.

"I'm not sure of the details, but apparently this Taro girl pushed her down the steps in front of the academy, Ino was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of the scratches, but the scar that stretches from her hair to her chin will be a permanent scar." Tsunade said in a sad tone, she tried everything but nothing would heal the scar.

Kushina looked at the long scar that stretched the right side of her face and traced it with her thumb down her face passing over her eye and lip as she followed it. Kushina held back tears for the young girl who she quickly became attached to since they left Konoha, "Will she wake up soon?" she asked.

"She should be up now, its like she refuses to wake up but every few minutes tears outline her face." Tsunade said.

Hanabi slowly opened her eyes, "Please Kushi don't make me go back, I don't make me go anywhere without you!" the 7 year old said with tears in her eyes.

Kushina leaned over and kissed Hanabi on the head before walking out the room, "Someone is going to pay with blood." she said darkly before vanishing behind the closing door.

(break)

Kushina was walking down Kiri with ryuu katana out and dragging on the ground looking for someone to cut in half. As she walked everyone moved out of her way not wanting to get caught in the angry kunoichi's path. As she was walking she noticed someone standing in her way, "That's the mother of the girl that grabbed me mom." a girl said.

"Ok Taro I'll handle this." the mother said.

"Hey Uzumaki, your daughter hurt my Taro, what do you have to say about that?" she asked.

Kushina looked from the lady to the girl, "Your Taro?" she asked.

"So what if I am, your in trouble now my mom is going to punish you for your daughter putting her dirty hands on me." the 9 year old said smugly.

Kushina just looked at the lady who was wearing her Kiri ANBU outfit. Without warning Kushina vanished, _ryuu slice_ she called out. Her normal violet eyes was now green with 5 black tomoe's in them. Her gensogan spent rapidly as the air around her moved, _ ryuu wind cutter_ she called as the air around her sword became dense and flew out towards her opponent who barely managed to dodge it. Kushina was again in the air before her opponent could recover from dodging her last attack ready to attack again, _ryuu freezing crystals_ she called out as crystals flew from her sword and froze her opponents in place. She went to finish her off when her arm was grabbed and the Mizukage appeared in front of her, "Kushina enough!"

"Mei move!" Kushina demanded.

"No, now stop this Kushina!" Mei demanded of her.

"You should know never interfere with a fight unless you plan to fight yourself." Kushina said ready to now attack the Mizukage.

"That was not a fight and you know that, she never stood a chance against you." Mei told her.

"That doesn't change the fact that she was asked to tell her daughter to leave Hanabi alone and she told refused, now Hanabi is afraid to even leave my side!" Kushina yelled.

"That don't mean you go around killing people!" Mei told her.

"I'm not killing people just her," Kushina pointed her sword at the crystallized lady, "what would you do if it was Mari who was constantly being bullied for no reason, how would you feel if Mari was in the hospital with a permanent scar that stretched down the entire right side of her face!" Kushina yelled at her as she dropped her weapon and fell to the ground crying in anger, "I told her she would make friends at the academy that's why she was there, I sent her there and look what happened." she finished while crying.

Mei pulled her into a hug, "Don't blame yourself, how could you have known what would happen, you couldn't predict that the students at the academy would be cruel to Hanabi because she was new." she said softly to her friend.

"You don't understand Mei, the desperate look in her eyes when she asked me not to send her back, the sound of her voice, how could you understand what that did to me?" Kushina asked.

"Come on lets get you home." Mei said helping her up and grabbing her sword.

(the next day)

Everyone except Hanabi who was still in the medic room was at breakfast. As they ate in silence they looked up when they heard a small yawn, "Kushi how come I can't see out of my right eye?" Hanabi asked.

"What!" everyone yelled.

"I can't see out of my right eye." Hanabi repeated.

Hinata vanished and was in front of her sister, "Hanabi activate your byakugan now!" she demanded.

"Why?" the 7 year old asked in confusion, "can I at least eat first?" she asked.

"Hanabi now!" Hinata said a little to forcibly than she normally would, but she needed to know something.

_Byakugan_ Hanabi said with the a single hand sign. Her vision became clear, more clear than the last time she activated her byakugan. She looked around, "Hinata I no longer have a blind spot." she said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi thought, "There is a group of 12 birds flying towards us now, there is also a squirrel in the tree directly behind me."

Everyone looked at her before Ino got up and walked out of the house. A few minutes later she returned, "She is right about both things." she told them.

"I'm not sure, but maybe her byakugan is making up for her lost vision in her right eye, kind of like how if you lose one of your major senses the others will work harder to make up for the lost." Tsunade said slowly as she stared intently at Hanabi.

They took this in, "So what does this mean for her?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Tsunade then started to think "Hanabi don't activate your byakugan without someone with intense medical training there to watch over you." she told her.

"What but how am I supposed to train if I can't use my byakugan?" Hanabi asked in a panic.

"Hanabi you need to get use to only having one eye first." Kushina told her while trying not to cry again.

There was a soft moan and everyone looked over at Ayame. Another moan and whimper from the girl caused Tsunade to quickly turn her full attention to her, "Shizune, Ino go prepare the medic room for a birth; Tayuya go get a bucket and fill it with warm water and grab some towels; everyone else stay out of the medic room until I tell you to come in." she ordered.

"What but I want to see my niece or nephew be born." Kari protested.

"Kari just wait you will see the baby soon enough." Kushina said although she was also excited about the baby. She was going to be a grandmother for heavens sake!

(break)

Exactly 2 hours later at 11 in the morning Ayame had successfully given birth to her son. As the rest of the family piled into the room to see the baby they couldn't help but smile. He had a full head of red hair and violet eyes. Kushina picked the boy up from Ayame's arms and held him. She looked down at the child in her arms as he slept, "He is going to be a strong kid." she said silently to herself.

"He needs a name." Ayame said.

"Mom why don't you name him?" Naruto asked.

Kushina looked at them in shock, "I can't he is your son, you should..." she left the rest of what she was saying off.

"Mom we will have more kids." Naruto said.

"We both decided that you would get to name our first child mom." Ayame said smiling at her when she looked at her in shock for calling her mom, "what you are my mom now." she told her.

Kushina smiled and looked at the kid again, "Ken'ichi." she said after a few minutes thinking.

"Ken'ichi Uzumaki, I like it." Ayame said.

"Strong one." Naruto said with a smile.

"A lot better then being named after a steamed fish-paste." Kari said making everyone laugh.

"Not like I had a lot of choice in my name." Naruto pouted making everyone laugh even harder.

"Kushina smile." Shizune said pulling a camera out of nowhere and snapping a picture.

"Hey why didn't you take a picture when I was holding him." Ayame asked trying to sound mad but failing.

Eventually Shizune took a picture of everyone holding the baby then of Ayame and Naruto with the baby.

(in Konoha)

Tsume was watching Kiba as he kept looking back towards the heart of the village, "Son whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Whats her name?" Tsume then asked shocking her son.

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"Her name is 'Huh'" she joked.

"What no its Chou, I'm just going to miss her." Kiba told her.

Tsume smiled, "Why don't you invite her to come with us?"

Kiba looked at her in surprise, "You mean it?"

"Yea, as long as her parents says its ok." Tsume told him.

"She is an orphan, her parents died on a mission a while back." Kiba told her.

"Well go get your damsel in distress." Tsume said laughing at her own joke while Kiba rolled his eyes and ran off to ask her to come.

As soon as he left she met up with the other clans, "Ready?" Inoichi asked.

"I'm waiting on Kiba." she told him.

(break)

The Hokage watched as they walked out of the village never to return, "We need to let the other villages see that even with these clans leaving the village we have not dropped down in man power." he said.

"Yes, but how do you propose we do that, without them we have dropped in man power?" Danzo asked.

"Since most of the ANBU was made up of clan members the division will officially be combined with your ROOT division and Kakashi will be the head of the newly formed ANBU." the Hokage said.

Danzo couldn't help but smile, "The amount of 'recruits' I was able to get from those clans will more then make up for the absence and with your permission I would like to recruit a few orphans to start the program up again."

"Your allowed 10 orphans a year, but you must not them emotionless, they will be the start of our rebirth." the Hokage told him.

"So 5 males and 5 females? Would you prefer if they found mates among each other or outside each other?" Danzo asked.

"That doesn't matter, just know your not the only one who has a secret division, my own person SEED unit will also be combined with the ANBU and I will start training 10 new 'recruits' by the end of the week." the Hokage said with his own smirk.

"I wasn't aware that you had your own personal division." Danzo said in complete shock.

"Why do you think you was allowed to work with your group without the ANBU following you?" the Hokage asked.

(in Suna)

Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari walked towards the villages gate with one last look back they crossed it, never to come back. Gaara looked at Temari for reassurance that this was the right thing, "Are you sure, what if Akatsuki attack?" he asked.

"They wont attack if your not there." she assured him.

"Hey wait up!" they heard.

Looking back they saw a new genin running up to them, "Gaara-sensei are you leaving?" she asked.

Gaara looked at her then at the ground, "I have to, everyone will be in danger if I stay." he said quietly.

"Then I'm coming!" she declared.

"What Matsuri you can't come." Temari said.

"How come, Gaara is my sensei and its my decision on if I come or not." she said stubbornly.

"Matsuri please stay in the village, its unsafe to be around me." Gaara told his pupil.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Either you let me come with you or I will travel to Kiri by myself."

"You can't do that, its unsafe for you to be by yourself." Gaara told her.

"Well take me with you then." she said.

Temari sighed, "Fine you can come."she finally told her to the delight of the young female.

Gaara closed his eyes in concentration, _desert suspension,_ he said and all four was launched in the air and was sitting on sand boulders. Before they could say anything they took off at high speeds through the air.

(2 days later in Kiri)

Kushina looked at Hanabi before she pulled out a blue strip of cloth. Wrapping it around her right eye she tied it behind her head under her hair. Kissing her forehead she stood and walked out the house with the Hanabi right next to her and her grandson in her arms. They walked into the academy and into the class Hanabi was supposed to be in. as soon as Taro say her she started laughing. Kushina completely ignored her, "Hanabi will not be attending the academy anymore." she told the teacher.

"Why not?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"There is nothing Hanabi can get from this place, her only reason for coming was to make friends, but that wont happen." Kushina told her.

"But she was doing so good." Cassie said, she hated when she lost a student.

"It wasn't something you did, in fact Hanabi wouldn't stop going on about how great of a teacher you are." Kushina quickly said sensing that she was taking what she was saying the wrong way.

"I see, well Hanabi I hope we can continue to be friends." Cassie said to her.

Hanabi smiled, "Of course Miss Cassie, your the best teacher ever."

"Well lets go find you a genin team to put you on." Kushina said.

"What her on a genin team, are you trying to kill those poor souls that will have to deal with her worthlessness?" Taro yelled.

"Hanabi is better than every genin that's part of this village." Kushina said calmly.

"I doubt that." Taro huffed.

"If you doubt her skills so much, why don't you come test them yourself?" Kushina asked.

Hanabi's head snapped up to her, "Kushi?"

"Sometimes the best thing to do is show those who doubt you how good you really are." Kushina told her.

"Fine but don't blame me if she gets hurt." Taro said standing up.

"I wont get in trouble?" Hanabi asked slowly.

"I am giving you permission right?" Kushina asked her smiling.

Hanabi slowly looked at Taro who was marching down the steps and slowly a smile started to form on her face, "I always wanted to shut her up." she said before she vanished, to everyone's surprise.

"Where did she go?" Taro asked looking from side to side.

"Taro behind you!" a student yelled as Hanabi pulled her hand back and was about to strike.

"Hanabi, lets go we are late for our meeting with Mei." Kushina voiced stopping her mid strike.

"Just how good is she?" Cassie asked.

Kushina smiled, "I told you once that I personally trained her." she said before the two walked out.

"Why didn't you let me hit her?" Hanabi asked.

"Because we are actually late for our meeting, its never good to be late for a meeting." Kushina said before grabbing her shoulder and vanishing in a swirl of water.

(break)

Mei looked up when they appeared in her office, "Your late." she said.

"I know, I know now can we get on with this?" Kushina asked.

"Yes well I don't have any free genin's to team up with her at the moment." Mei told her.

"Where is Mari?" Hanabi asked looking around for her 4 year old friend.

"She went out to get something to eat." Mei told her.

"Oh." Hanabi said and sat on the couch that was in the office.

"Well like I was saying, I don't have any free genin's." Mei told Kushina.

"Well she can team up with Tayuya right now since she doesn't have a set team, I can match them with another depending on the mission they are on." Kushina told her.

"That could work, but do you think Hanabi is ready for this?" Mei asked.

"Either this or sitting at home doing nothing since I'm not sending her back to the academy." Kushina told her.

"Who do you think will be a good sensei for them?" Mei asked.

"Myself of course, do you need to ask that?" Kushina replied without hesitation.

"Right, oh yea before I forget Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari arrived from Suna." Mei said.

"Really that was faster than I expected." Kushina said.

"Apparently Gaara can travel extremely fast in the air." Mei said shrugging.

"Well if you have any easy missions Hanabi can do let me know." Kushina said before they walked out.

_(end)_

_How was it? Hanabi isn't extremely overpowered she is just stronger than the academy students that's why they couldn't keep up with her movements. Please REVIEW?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yondaime's sacrifice, Uzumaki's hate**_

_Chapter 10_

Kushina and Hanabi walked into the house and saw the Suna siblings waiting patiently with another girl, "Kushina." Temari said happily as she got up and hugged her.

"Hi Temari, hows training?" Kushina asked hugging her back.

"Great, the scrolls you gave me are wonderful, I already mastered most of them." Temari told her.

"Good, what about you Gaara and Kankurou?" Kushina asked.

The two smiled, "I'm having a little trouble." Gaara admitted.

"I learned the taijutsu you sent me, I'm just working on mastering it." Kankurou said.

"Good, and who are you?" Kushina asked the other girl in the room.

"Matsuri, I came with Gaara-sensei." she said.

Kushina looked at her like she was sizing her up, "I'm taking over your training for now on, you will be on the team with Hanabi and Tayuya." she told her.

"You mean she is already a genin?" Temari asked in surprise.

Kushina shrugged, "I have been training her personally what do you expect?" she asked.

"I want to be trained by Gaara-sensei." Matsuri said stubbornly.

"Fine you can continue to train with Gaara." Kushina said.

"Really?" Matsuri asked with excitement.

"Of course, provided you can beat someone of my choice in a spar." Kushina told her with a smile.

"Ok I'll beat anyone with Gaara-sensei training." Matsuri said with confidence.

"Follow me." Kushina said and they all walked out to the yard where everyone else was relaxing.

"Mom whats going on?" Kari asked seeing them.

"A spar, she doesn't want my training so I told her if she can beat anyone of my choice in a spar she can continue to get trained by Gaara." Kushina said gesturing to Matsuri.

"Oh who is she going to spar?" Kari asked.

Kushina looked over at Matsuri then everyone else, "that's the problem, I want to see how good she is not hurt her." she said while in deep thought about who the best match up for her will be.

Matsuri looked offended, "hey I can beat any of them!" she declared.

"Matsuri now isn't the time to make yourself a target." Temari warned.

"No I demand she respect me, I don't care how old she is or who she is, I will be respected by her!" Matsuri.

"Matsuri please, calm down, just wait until you know your opponent and take your frustration out on them." Gaara advised.

Kushina looked over at her, but she was distracted by, "are you really going to let that go unpunished?" Tayuya asked

"What are you talking about, what she says doesn't matter?" Kushina asked.

"I'm talking about Hanabi, its been a few days already and you have yet to demand retribution, you even kept us so busy that we wouldn't have time to go get revenge for her." Tayuya said.

Kushina closed her eyes tight, she has really been trying to forget about what happened to Hanabi, "fine lets go, everyone." she said and turned and walked towards the exit.

Everyone followed in confusion, "whats going on?" Temari asked.

"A few days ago this girl who has been bullying Hanabi pushed her down the steps at the academy, she is now blind in her right eye." Hinata said in anger.

After walking across the village they came to a large gate which Kushina kicked open. Everyone inside looked up in shock, "go get the Mizukage!" someone yelled.

"What are you doing here?" one of the men asked.

"Which one of you are Taka and Tollen, Taro's parents?" Kushina demanded.

"That would be us." the two said walking to the front and facing them, although the woman was clearly being cautious to the point where she was slightly behind her husband.

Kushina glared at them, "well I'm here to tell you that I, no we, demand retribution for what your spoiled brat did to Hanabi." she said.

The man scoffed at her, "not our fault she can't protect herself." he said arrogantly.

"Fine then, I'll just make you pay for what she did." Kushina said.

The man smirked, "your one hell of a kunoichi if you can beat all of us." he said gesturing to the entire back yard.

"Are you an idiot or blind and can't see that she brought back up?" Yugito asked as she started to leak some of her demon chakra along with Naruto, Fu, and Gaara, although he was lost as to what was going on, if his friends was fighting he would fight.

The Mizukage appeared between them, "Kushina this is trespassing, what is your reason for being here?" she asked.

"I'm through with doing things your way Mei, I tried to forget about what happened, I tried to keep it out of the minds of my family," she then glared at Mei, "I'm not doing it anymore, either you make them pay for what that brat of a child did or we will." she finished off with her gensogan activated.

"Kushina calm down, using violence to solve this will do nothing but bring more violence." Mei tried to tell her.

"Waiting for this to go away isn't working either, so they are going to pay, if I have to go through you first or not is your decision." Kushina said angrily.

"Mizukage-sama make them get off my property!" Taka yelled.

"Dammit Mei get out of my way!" Kushina said.

"Everyone just calm down for 2 seconds!" Mei yelled.

"Mei your my friend dammit, we found your niece you should be on our side, they are arrogant and use their money to get what they want, its not going to work this time." Kushina yelled, she couldn't understand how Mei could be protecting them like this.

"Kushina I'm the Mizukage, so even if we are friends I just can't side with you because you feel that I should, and I'm very grateful that Kari and Naruto found Mari and brought her to me, but you using that against me is just as bad as them using their money to get what they want." Mei said quietly.

"So what, I should just look the other way after what they did, I should agree with them that everything is Hanabi's fault? No I can't do that and someone is going to pay with their eye or life!" Kushina yelled.

"Why can't you understand that I love Hanabi, also but I can't let you demand anything just like I can't let them demand that you forget what happened and be happy Hanabi is still alive!" Mei said, it was times like this that she hated being Mizukage.

"So what do you think I should do since you obviously wont let me handle things the way I want to?" Kushina asked sarcastically.

Mei closed her eyes thinking about the situation, going over every possible solution, "a one on one match." she finally said.

"Fine, who am I fighting?" Kushina asked.

"Not you, you would just kill whoever your fighting without a second thought." Mei said.

"Damn right I will." Kushina said.

"Each family get to pick who will represent them, the winner of the match decides what will happen next, either the Uzumaki clan gets retribution or they have to walk away now and never bring this up to the Naki clan." Mei said.

Kushina glared at Mei, she didn't like this one bit simply because she couldn't be the one fighting, she had a lot of pent up anger she needed to release on someone, "fine." she said.

Mei looked at her with hopeless eyes, "I'm sorry Kushina, my hands are tied on this, if either one was a genin at the time then I could have made a ruling, but they are academy students." she whispered helplessly as Kushina turned away from her.

Kushina looked over her family, "I need someone who I know will win no matter who they face." she said. She listened as they all demanded to fight, "I wish I knew who they was sending out so I can make my decision accordingly." she said after a few minutes.

"If I had to guess I would say its her father." Zabuza said.

"This is really not a decision, the only logical person to send is Hinata since Hanabi is her sister." Tsunade said.

Kushina looked back at the man then at Hinata, "do you think you can do this?" she asked.

Hinata looked at Kushina with determination in her eyes, "I can." she said.

"Hinata I'm serious, that man is in Kiri's ANBU, I don't want you hurt trying to fight someone you have doubts about beating." Kushina said seriously.

Hinata looked over at him, "I can do it, I know I can beat him." she said slowly.

"Hinata just remember your training and you will win." Kushina said before kissing her forehead as Hinata and Urbellum at her side.

"Wait!" Hanabi yelled.

Everyone looked at her, "whats wrong Hanabi?" Kushina asked.

"I want to fight." she announced.

"Me fight her, don't make me laugh." Tollen asked laughing.

"Hanabi I know you want revenge, but you can't fight him." Kushina said not wanting to think of what he would try.

"No I want to fight _Taro_." Hanabi said spitting the name out.

"Didn't you already lose your eye sight in your right eye by my daughter, do you want to lose your left eye to?" Tollen asked with humor.

"So you shouldn't have a problem with her fighting her own battles then?" Kushina snapped.

"Fine Taro finish her off, don't hold back." Tollen said as his 9 year old daughter walked up with a smug looked at Hanabi.

Hanabi started to walked to towards her before a hand on her shoulder stopped her looking behind her she saw Hinata, "remember I will love you no matter what happens." she whispered in her ear then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you both ready?" Mei asked them.

"Just start the match so I can finish what I started." Taro said.

"I'm ready Mizukage-sama." Hanabi said respectfully.

"Hanabi kick that brats ass!" Tayuya said very loud.

"Begin." Mei said.

Hanabi stood there as Taro ran at her pulling her tiny fist back. Taro's fist extended fully prepare to hit her before Hanabi spoke, _byakugan,_ was all she heard before Hanabi grabbed her arm and turning while throwing the girl over her shoulder. Taro screamed out in pain as she hit the ground. Letting her arm go Hanabi stood back so she could get up, "That's for pain I felt when I hit the first step." she said as she prepared to attack again.

Taro stood up and wobbled before righting herself. She barely had time to put up a defense before Hanabi was on her with a relentless attack hitting every part of her body. By the time Taro hit the ground she had no feeling in her body and Hanabi had a kunai out and made a deep cut across her face. The 9 year old girl looked up at Hanabi in horror, not just fear, but pure horror because before this moment no one her age could beat her and for this new girl to do it with such ease terrified her. Also the look Hanabi had in her one eye wasn't helping the fact that she knew there was nothing she could do against her.

Hanabi finger floated in the air right above her right eye, "all I wanted was a friend, all I asked was for you to leave me all, all you had to do was ignore me. Yet you went out of your way to make my academy experience a living hell, you made sure everything I did became a laughing matter, you feed on my fear of being at the academy away from my family and used it to torment me. Now your going to feel what its like to lose what is most important to you," Hanabi then slightly touched her right eye, "your eyesight, but first I must thank you, you see without you being such a brat I would still have the same weakness that every byakugan user has, now I have no blind spot in my doujustu." she finished before she forced her chakra into the girls eyes and crushed the chakra networks around her eye and in turn destroying her eyesight.

Taro screamed at the top of her lungs in pain, "TARO!" Taka yelled before she vanished and pushed Hanabi off her daughter.

Kushina wasted no time in reacting as she caught Hanabi and landed next to Taka, "I already don't like you and putting your hands on Hanabi was a bad move." she said before kicking at her head.

Mei appeared and caught her foot and let it fall harmlessly to the ground, "Kushina please let it go away now, Hanabi got her revenge." she asked in a desperate voice.

Kushina held Hanabi close to her, "fine we will leave, but keep them away from my family, I will not be responsible for what happens if they try something." she said and led everyone out.

Mei sighed in relief before she looked at Taka, "you know you brought this on yourselves." she told them.

"What?" Taka asked in anger.

"If you wasn't such an arrogant bitch this wouldn't have happened." Mei told her bluntly.

"Why you..." Taka was interrupted.

"Do you really want to try me after I saved your life twice already, I have half a mind to kick you out of the village for the problems your family is causing my country." Mei said and walked away.

(break)

Kushina laid Hanabi on the couch in the living room as everyone piled in, "how do you feel?" she asked.

Hanabi smiled brightly, "great!" she exclaimed.

Kushina laughed, "that brat never stood a chance."

"Of course not, if she did then that would mean her mother could beat you, and no one can beat you." Hanabi said.

"Of course I can be beaten, you seen me spar the Mizukage, she beat me." Kushina said.

Hanabi frowned, "I couldn't see you was moving to fast." she said.

"Mom we have a visitor." Naruto announced as he let the Mizukage in.

"Mei what do you want?" Kushina asked.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." she said surprising Kushina.

"Why?" she asked.

"I could have stopped this before that happen," she motioned towards Hanabi, "but I forced myself to believe that they changed." she finished.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked.

"That family has a history here in Kiri, it goes back since I was a kid, they hate people with bloodlines, they where supplying the forces that tried to eliminate bloodline user with money and food during our civil war, they was the biggest supporters of the blood purge. I hoped when I became Mizukage and ended the purge it would be the end of everything, but I guess I just have to much trust in people and Hanabi paid for my foolishness." Mei told them.

Kushina looked at her, "don't you dare apologize for this, nothing is your fault, you didn't cause Hanabi any harm, you have nothing to apologize for, if anything I should say sorry to you for trying to make you chose sides." she told her.

"I hope we can still be friends." Mei said hesitantly.

Kushina smiled, "when did we stop being friends?" she asked.

The two embraced in a hug only to be interrupted a few seconds later, "oh come on mom whats with all the girly stuff? I thought you hated that crap?" Kari and Naruto complained.

Everyone laughed, "leave it to my twins to ruin my only girly moment in my life." Kushina said shaking her heads.

"Um so can I still be trained by Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri asked.

Mei and Kushina looked at her then each other with similar smiles, "no." they said at the same time.

"What why not?" Matsuri complained.

"Simple, Gaara is going to be teamed up with Naruto and Fu to be trained by Yugito to used their demons." Kushina said.

"Any Tayuya and Hanabi need another genin, and you need a team." Mei said.

"Oh I can't possibly be the only one without a team?" Matsuri asked.

"Lets see there is; Hinata, Ino, and Kari; Isaribi, Haku, and Tenten; Naruto, Gaara, and Fu; Hana, Kankurou, and Temari; and Tayuya and Hanabi, so yes you are the last without a team so you join Tayuya and Hanabi." Kushina said.

Mei looked at Kushina, "How did you pair these teams up?" she asked.

Kushina shrugged "I just now thought it up." she explained brightly happy with that her first shot at forming actual teams seemed to go well.

"You didn't think to put those who work better together, like say Naruto and Kari together or Hana and Tenten or Fu and Isaribi, seriously Kushina the only team who will work is Hinata, Ino, and Kari." Tsunade said.

"Fine why don't you put them together then, I was trying to put teams together without showing favoritism. Its not like I have any experience at this." Kushina said throwing her hands in the air.

"Its not favoritism if you match them up based on skills and it will make training easier." Tsunade said.

"Exactly how many teams have you put together?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade shrugged, "One the only team I ever had." she told her.

"Are you keeping the teams as is?" Mei asked.

"Sure." Tsunade said.

"Ok, personally I think each team should have a jinchuuriki, but its your decision. I'll have missions for you in a few days." Mei said and walked out.


End file.
